Never Cross a Potter
by Kourtney Uzu Yato
Summary: Harry in Azkaban, dark, twisted Harry to enemies, Gray to allies. You shouldn't have messed with a Potter. Dumbledore...Tom...Now you will pay. Nobody crosses a Potter and gets away with it. Luna x Harry pairing
1. Chapter 1

Chapter 1

* * *

"Harry James Potter you are found guilty of the murder of Cedric Diggory, your sentence will be life in Azkaban. Court dismissed." The blow of the hammer on the desk sealed Britain's fate the moment Fudge brought up this sham of a trial, but what was more disappointing was that Sirius Black was now free and walking.

Apparently, either the old man did it to rub salt in his wounds or he finally got his ass moving, Harry didn't bother to care.

He didn't care when they spat and cursed him.

He didn't care when his friends took all the credit for him saving others.

He didn't care that Remus and Sirius spat at him and told him that he should have died instead of his parents.

He didn't care of Lucius' taunts.

He didn't care that Dumbledore ransacked his vaults, paying the affronted all his parent's hard earned money.

He didn't care of his fellow Gryffindors, sneering and spitting on him.

He didn't care about the hours of people visiting him just to spit, scream, and curse his very existence.

He just felt nothing, the term hollow was a better term.

Others celebrated this day as the good of wizarding Britain taking down a potential dark lord, but soon they would be screaming and crying for his assistance and begging for him to return.

The only people who were not a part of this farce was Arthur Weasley, Fred Weasley, George Weasley, Luna Lovegood, Rebus Hagrid, and Mooney, Remus' better side.

(Fast-forwarding 1 1/2 Years)

Remus enters the wizarding prison, walking down the weary halls, knowing his destination and bites back a snarl at hearing the voice of the beast who turned him.

"Oy, pup. The mutt with no loyalty is back for another self-serving bitch rant so he can raise his little self-esteem that he needs to make himself feel better."

Harry barely lifts his head to wink at Grayback and then shuffle to his usual position of kneeling with both knees, his hands behind his back, tied and restrained, he didn't wear the standard wizard robe and it was full black leather suit that Hermione thought would restrain him, it was etched with every magic draining runes Dumbledore knew and had stitched into the suit, the magic dampers and suppose to make him weak but after one and half month they didn't work on him anymore.

He kept his magic enclosed around him, almost like a protective barrier and soon the sounds of footsteps stopped in front of his cell. Harry didn't flinch at the disappointed and disgusted glare of Remus trying burn holes into his head. Hell, Draco's hurts worse than his and he's his dad's fucking copy.

Remus opened his mouth and begun his usual beating of Harry with petty words, how his parents would be disgusted, how people actually celebrating his imprisonment, and how the Potter vaults are being put to good use in funding the order, but regardless, Harry wouldn't give him the satisfaction of any negative emotion from him.

Remus was about to go into another rant, but Harry for the first time during one of these meetings said, "Good fuck, Lupin, when you shut your trap? You're the same as Molly, Dumbledore this, Order that, I am a werewolf, fucking pity me please as I wear rags that aren't fit for a mutt. Go peddle your shit somewhere else." Harry replied, his eyes green as the killing curse

"You will get yours, Harry."

"Please don't say my name with that pathetic voice of yours. It makes me sick."

Remus turned red and was about to shout until a loud, belly-bodied laugh ran shudders down his spine and he spun around to face him, the creature who turned him when he was four into a monster.

"You..."

"Aw~, have you missed me, pup?"

"I see you associate with filth, Harry. How far you've fallen."

"Don't play games if you suck cock at them, Remus. We both know deep down you like it." Harry said to his white face.

"You have no idea about anything, Harry."

"Oh, I think I do. How Mooney gets whenever Grayback is around, how you love nothing more than to bend down and let him fuck you like the bitch that you are?"

"Shut. Up."

"That you imagine howling to the white moon as he fills your ass and drool and pant, thinking why have you waited so long for this, denying your instinct as one with the moon."

"NO! I am not a monster like you or Grayback! I am a wizard! You are a disgrace to the two people actually cared about me."

"And you betrayed them by not being there for me for the past 13 years. You followed Dumbledore to the letter like a good little dog. Why? Does he let you suck him off, knowing that you owe him so much, but will never be able to repay it? Is that it?"

"You little shit!"

"Maybe you are. Remus, but everyone knows this, you are pathetic." Harry said to the air, barely in front of Remus.

Remus wrapped his hand around Harry's throat, choking him, but Harry didn't look troubled in the slightest and Harry choked out, "'Now Mooney, I am sure you know the pathetic man is doing, help out your cub."

"You don't deserve to utter that name!" Remus snarled, his tightening around Harry's neck, however, his hands suddenly released Harry who fell back to the ground and waited for the show to happen.

Remus was fighting for control of his wolf, who when finally releasing his hands from his temples, his eyes were amber as he moved back to Harry's cell with a whine as he lifted a hand to brush a sliver of Harry's messy black hair away from his eyes only for it to fall back in place.

"Mooney."

A simple nod was his reply and rested his forehead against Harry's, happy and content that his pup was safe and made conversation with him until a sharp pain in his head caused him to whine.

"The sorry excuse of a man is trying to take back control?"

Another whine and nod were his replies.

"You need to leave Mooney, he will call attention to both of us if he starts questioning, and I don't want you to suffer any more than you have to. I promise I will find a way for you to be with your moon-shined destined one."

Mooney nuzzled against Harry for a moment longer and bowed to Grayback who responded with a nod of his head, causing a wave of emotion to flush through the werewolf and so he quickly left towards the boat and when the boat finally arrived at the coast of Britain, Mooney gave Remus back control.

"Dammit!" He snarled, before using a portkey to arrive at Grimmauld Place No. 12.

Back at Azkaban, Harry leaned against the wall he was pressed up against.

"Cub?"

"Don't worry, Gray. He is weak, he couldn't kill me, he can't and neither can Dumbledore or his cronies because he needs me alive for Voldemort."

"I see...The scar...?"

"He got the point of not trying to fuck with me, he doesn't like his own curse turned back on him and made it ten times worse, apparently he can dish out pain, but can't take it."

"When...?"

Harry replied with a raspy chuckle that gave Grayback all the information he needed to know. He could feel the tension in the air, how the waters surrounding the prison wasn't as loud as before and how the guards rarely came to this floor unless they had to. The change was all because of the leather-bounded boy he called his cub and he was planning on something that shatter history and Grayback has a front row seat.

Harry kept his smile up well into the dark night, as he thought back to his time here in the prison, he never felt something so restraining yet so fulfilling at the same time. Voldemort has been running plans and has been irritable as of late and hasn't pondered the thought of torturing Potter through their mind link. It had worked at first and had been an entertaining time for him to whittle apart his rival's sanity piece by piece.

However, after a month and a half of this treatment, Harry had stopped responding, almost to the likeness that he was torturing a wall. Which enraged Voldemort to no end, he knew Potter was not dead as they had monitors keeping an eye on him, so he was still alive. After a week of no response, he got fed up with it so he summoned a hate-filled shocking curse that would bring untold amounts of pain.

When spell was making it through his connection, Harry opened it as wide a possible for the shock to first go to his brain, but most importantly his scar which caused a burst of black gunk to spew from Harry's forehead, then disappear into screaming black smoke and Harry directed the remaining part of the spell and thrust it back to Voldemort with as much hate and disgust he could which shocked Voldemort so bad, he now loses control of his bowels at random intervals, leaving Voldemort to not torture him with spells through mental connection, but he would soon realize his connection with him was now gone forever.

Harry enjoyed the new freedom not having the ugly bastard in his head, taunting him about his ex-friends betrayals along with Sirius and Remus. Regardless, the scar absorbed his knowledge, after all, that and his blood. His blood was now tainted, running fully through his veins along with Basilisk venom, as it has been in his system for so long the foul atmosphere made him keep his sanity all with prolonged dementor exposure, the venom in his veins continued to change him, his way of thinking and his reactions, the phoenix tears in his blood was the only thing holding him back and during the last stretch of his change. The phoenix was the only one in the way.

Harry laying on the floor and shed one tear before he finally fell, whispering to the sky, "I am sorry Fawkes, but I need to do this. Live your life the way you want it and thank you for everything." He focused his magic internally and a purging spell and purged himself of the tears of Fawkes, breaking their connection as the venom went to work on his body, shifting it to a better form.

As Harry was changing, he glanced beside him and the tears of Fawkes formed a mist-like state. "Be a good boy, Fawkes. Go back to him, I'm sorry it has to be this way." Harry said to the construct.

Fawkes couldn't trill but he pressed his head against Harry's and then took off through the bars and left the prison and sang a tune that reached Harry, that brought him comfort even now before Harry was pulled under a blanket of unconsciousness. After his transformation, he knew he changed, with the murky puddle in his cell he was able to see his changes.

His skin tone was no longer an olive tint but pale, his hair was longer and not messy as before, his eyes the same green as the killing curse, shone brightly and his teeth was now sharpened to a point, making a shark-like smirk but found he had a strange taste in his mouth and he spat it out on the floor and then the slight sound of hissing as his venom ate away at the floor, made him smirk.

'Oh, I'm going to enjoy this.'

Planning takes awhile, after all, and soon Harry would escape and tear apart all those who stabbed him in the back, however, with traitors there are allies, especially for someone with a name like Potter.

And nobody crosses a Potter and got away unscathed, he has to live up to his family legacy after all.

He could barely wait for the reaction Britain will have over him along with Voldemort, knowing that he was right and that Fudge and Dumbledore made such a massive fuck up. He will just watch as they kill each other and not raise a single hand to help them as they die humiliating deaths as they watch his disappearing back fade into the mist. as they have to answer to his parents, the one question they don't want to answer. Why?

Today was the day many people in Britain sneezed all at once and became extremely paranoid, while those who committed no wrongs against the boy suddenly found themselves very anxious for some reason, like a change in the wind and they all kept looking towards the direction where Azkaban is with a curious gaze as if their magic is pointing them to the direction of something big was about to happen.

* * *

 **I'm Alive! I am Alive! I'm sorry for making you all wait for so long, but midterms had to be done and I can't write and study at the same time, doesn't work for me. I had to make a Harry Potter imprisoned story, it had to happen. Hopefully, this will cheer you up, if not too bad, I will be updating all most of my stories by the time my midterm is over anyways. Later!**

 **~Kourtney Uzu Yato**


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

* * *

Fawkes was sitting on his stand and then he let out a mourn-filled song as he saw the misty construct of his tears fly into the room and merge back with him. A single tear fell down, before disappearing and the phoenix flew away from Hogwarts, away from the manipulative Headmaster, knowing he wasn't needed anymore.

The boy he had and still loved has grown and only because of the selfishness of others, that he is no longer pure white, but a metallic gray. So Fawkes would just have to continue to watch as Britain fell to its doom because of the misuse and abuse of one small orphaned boy who they thought they could overpower and use as they saw fit.

* * *

Back in Azkaban...

Harry looked up to the upcoming sun with a large grin, "Today's the day. The day of causing nothing but untold amounts of pain and misery." The chains surrounding him that clanked a sad tune before they started to rust and rot, falling away from his arms and body like sludge and Harry slowly stood up and stretched the kinks out of his body with satisfying snaps.

He forced his magic from his body and shattered the bonds and magical runes that tried to drain him of his magic stitched into the leather suit he was wearing as a dark green glow surrounded his right hand and waved it over the bars where he was being held captive, rotting them, creating a large hole he could step through.

He stood in front of the cell where the werewolf who kept him company for the entire year and a half and looked at him with green non-blinking eyes.

"You didn't think I would forget about you, did you?" Harry asked him

"Of course not, Harry." He said, as Harry rotted away the bars of his cell and placed a hand on his chest to revamp him with something he picked up from Voldemort's soul piece, but soon he found himself pinned to the wall of Greyback's cell by his arms as he was face to face with amber eyes.

"Are you sure you won't take my offer?" Fenrir asked

"As much as the thought of basking in the light of the Lady Moon appeals to me, dear Grey, my blood is different. I am not taking the chance of you dying on me."

"Aw~, you care."

"Of course, I do. Now. Are you going to release or do you want something?" Harry smiled as the werewolf let his arms go.

"Now, now, pup. The only one for me is..."

"Mooney. I know. I already found a way. I'll teach it to you when we leave this hell hole of a prison."

"Then why can't we leave now?"

"Am I that obvious?"

"You wouldn't be standing there chatting with me if you were."

"You know me so well. I'm pleased. Come on. I need to have a present for Voldemort."

"Oh? The bastard who killed your parents, why?"

Harry just smiled and made Fenrir stop asking questions, knowing he would get the answer sooner rather than later.

Finally, Harry arrived a floor where he came before a guard and the floor had several death eaters, the most prominent being the Lestrange family.

"Oh my! If it isn't, Itty, Bitty, Potter! And he brought a wolfie with him too!" Bellatrix cackled as a guard tried to call for help, but he felt his mouth snap shut, biting his tongue off as the muscle fell the dirty floor as he choked to death on his own blood.

"Interesting..." A rough voice said, and then the air grew much colder.

Several dementors raced towards Harry, who only sighed releasing a wind of black venomous poison, causing the foul creatures to screech in pain.

They couldn't even flee, the dementors just simply withered away like leaves in front of a strong wind as all the death eaters on the floor, sat stunned in their cells and some gulped when he turned his attention on them, thinking they will be next.

"Going to kill me, wee Potter? Thinking that our deaths will get you back to the Light sides good graces."

A small smile came from Harry, then a chuckle, and then finally it exploded into a loud, boisterous laughter that ran chills down the inmates' spines.

"Oh no, dear Bellatrix. I couldn't care less. If you want them, take them, but all I require two things first."

"Oh, what would those be?"

"If you destroy Azkaban with me and then you don't target the people I ask of you."

"Does that include Dumbledore and his order?"

"Ha! Hell no! Those that actually believe me. I don't give a shit if your master wants to skull fuck Dumbledore and wear his damn scrotum as a hat. You leave those who I tell you alone and you have free reign. Besides, Voldemort has free reign on the country."

"Hmm~, how about no wee Potter."

"Aw, but Bellatrix. Don't you want to know where your pathetic cousin is hiding?"

"I'm listening."

"Tut, tut, Bellatrix. Deal first."

"You have a deal Potter." She said, seriously, her baby voice now replaced with a sharp calculating tone.

"Good." He grabbed her prison robe, tore it and bit into her shoulder, causing her to wail as an influx of power washed over her, but all too soon it was over as she was left panting and snarled at him.

"Don't worry, Bella. I just returned something, that you have been missing." Harry said, breaking the bars away into a sludge to her now-confused face. He gives her hand which she takes and moves to release every other prisoner on the floor, much to their glee and confusion, but what she noticed was a rune on the floor.

"Potter?"

"Hmm?"

"What is that?" Bellatrix said, pointing to the rune circle

"Just something to make sure, this place is destroyed for good." He stated as he released the last one

He stomped on the center of the rune circle, enveloping the death eaters in a magical glow, where they were returned to full strength, all the suffering they endured at the hands of the dementors was gone, much to their shock and awe as they stared at the boy in wonderment.

'No wonder the Dark Lord is so afraid of him...' Most of them though

"So what now? Are you going to have us follow you?"

"Nope! You are free to do whatever, after killing all the guards in this damn prison of course."

"We could just easily kill you now."

"Ah~, true, but then again, I could just make an example out of you and peel the flesh from your bones as your buddies watch," Harry said with a large grin.

The poisonous, shark-like black teeth did not help matters with several of them trying not to lose their bladders at his killing intent.

"No more questions? Good, now, if you want to something you have to kill for it." He said, with Fenrir at his side as he walked up through the prison killing, any and all people who got in his way and freed those who would join the Death eaters.

"Why are you doing this for us?"

"Two reasons, to make Dumbledore pay and to ensure my safety. I'll send a message to your Lord later." He said as he set a group of prison guards on fire.

"Now, have fun. Your rides will be waiting for you outside. Also, Bellatrix, to see what I did go see a healer as soon as you are done." After that, he vanished.

The Death eaters were dumbstruck at the boy who killed their leader but shrugged and did what they wanted. Kill, torture, and maim and by the time they were finished all of the guards and aurors were dead or were slowly dying from tremendous torment.

After they finished making sure nobody else was alive they made it outside, seeing what Harry told them was the truth and Bellatrix, the apprentice of the Dark Lord ordered the group to set fire to the prison and then they left the wretched island and all the dementors who were still alive went to cause some havoc and feed on innocent souls.

* * *

Remus sat on his bed and went to sleep, but soon found himself in his mindscape, it was plain but he found what he was looking for when he came across a certain cage with a look-a-like of him staring back at him with disgusted eyes.

His look-a-like except he was very different. He had amber eyes instead of his green, his skin was olive, except he was dirty, but instead of looking gaunt like Remus, he was full-bodied and healthy, just bruised and battered. He had fangs and his hair, not brown and tamed, was fully wild and unmanageable like Harry's, except it is more hazel instead of brown with silver streaks.

"Mooney..."

"Remus..." He said, mockingly

Remus just twitched and the cage shocked Mooney, who panted in exertion

"How's your sore ass from being fucked up by the old goat?" He panted as he got another shock

"Why don't you make this easier for yourself?"

"Why don't you get stuffed?"

"Foul creature."

"You know, it was only because of me that you are still walking, you ungrateful little shit," Mooney said, receiving another shock

"You know, you are the actual monster here. Considering all shocks. Does it get you off, Remus? Knowing you are doing this to me?" Mooney said, not moving from getting shocked

"If it wasn't for you, then I wouldn't be a monster." Remus snapped

"Yeah, yeah, you whiny brat. You would have been a pureblood bigot that is no use to Dumbledore. Or you would have been buried at the age of six, considering that rare disease you had was practically killing you from the inside out." Mooney said, resting his face against the bars.

"He would have fixed me!"

"That's a damn lie and you know it! If it wasn't for Fenrir you would have been ashes by now! He practically saved you from being bedridden! The moon and stars wanted you to be a werewolf because you are-Aargh!" Mooney screamed as he laid twitching on the ground

"Shut. Up. It's because of you and that bastard that I am a monster! Nobody will ever love me because of you."

"Don't bitch at me Remus, you know it's true. Regardless you will get your just desserts soon enough. I know you will."

Remus walked closer to the cage and snarled at the captured wolf.

"You will tell me everything."

"How was it?"Mooney said, resting his face against the bars.

"What?" Remus looked slightly confused

"Your dream," Mooney replied, his amber eyes lighting up at the disgusted look on his face

Remus twitched and paled as he remembered the vivid dream he just woke up from in disgust.

"You got hard, didn't you?" Mooney purred, getting a bigger shock than all the rest

"I will find some way to rid myself of you," Remus said, shaking off his shock

"Maybe, maybe not. Why don't go back to licking and kissing the ass of your master while I daydream about mine." Mooney said, to his disgusted face

"I'd rather kill myself then allow you to be anywhere near him."

"Because you know, I just love to swallow him whole and make you watch and experience everything as he does things to me, that muggle porn stars would blush at," Mooney said, tilting his head.

"Feh, think as you please. I will not break and you will not leave unless you tell me what you were talking to Harry about!"

"Of this, of that. Oh, yeah, all the things I'm planning to do with Greyback once I'm free. Do you want to know in detail or shall make you experience it in our dream?."

Remus left the werewolf in the cage alone, frustrated, leaving Mooney alone with his thoughts.

'Soon...Soon, I will leave here and he will get his just desserts. Now, which dream. Ah, yes..this one...' Mooney thought with a smirk that would make Sirius jealous.

* * *

A young man knocked on the door of a unique-looking house and a beautiful dirty blonde girl answered it.

It was Luna Lovegood, a girl who sad over the state of Harry, but nobody would listen to Loony Lovegood, she had to try, even if she was spat on and refused the bribe that Dumbledore tried to push on her or how people tried to bully her into their point of view and even Neville who tried to woo her, willingly going with the crowd.

She spat in his face and slammed the door in his face, breaking his nose as went home to heal his wounds. Luna was not in the best of moods as the heat made her irritable and her magic was making her very anxious.

"I am coming." Luna opened and didn't see the face of the one who knocked, she brandished her magic wand and opened her door and saw a man that she thought she wouldn't see for a long time and it made her magic curl around him.

"Hello, Luna." He smiled to her now sharp blue eyes, staring into his own green ones.

"Harry..." She said, staring at the pale young man, on her doorstep.

* * *

 **Ending it! Don't I just suck! I should! You will get the lemon in the next chapter! Also, I made an account on Archive of Our Own with the username of Kourtney_Uzu_Yato21. You can never know when you might need it. Also, I will post smutty or cut parts I can't post here so I don't get flagged down. I may just rewrite all my stories to make them as explicit as I want on Archive. You never know if someone might just be an ass and flag or block my story for stupid reasons is more apparent. Also, Harry is free, the death eaters are going back to Voldemort, Britain will be shocked at the destruction of Azkaban and Harry will go to the bank, where he meets a friend. I thank and love all of you for your replies on this fanfic, it makes me very happy!**

 **~Kourtney Uzu Yato**


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3

* * *

"I am coming..."

Luna brandished her magic wand and opened her door and saw a man that she thought she wouldn't see for a long time and it made her magic curl around him.

"Hello, Luna," He smiled to her now sharp blue eyes, staring into his own green ones.

"Harry..." She said, staring at the pale, young man, on her doorstep.

(Present)

"It's been awhile, hasn't it?" He smiled at her

She didn't say anything as she stared at him with a simple look, but she manages to surprise him, by dragging him inside her house and crushing her lips against his own and he followed suit by him kicking the door shut and spelling it locked.

"I never stopped believing in you."

"And that makes you my princess, dear. Let me show you my...appreciation." He smirked

Luna wrapped her arms tightly around Harry as he took her upstairs and made use of her bed.

He placed her on the bed as he crawled on top of her, nipping and biting at her neck.

"Do you want it, my little moon? Me, sucking on every inch of you and me breaking this very bed, causing you to scream to heaven and back?"

"Y-yes, please take me!"

"Very well." He crushed his lips against hers, stripping her of her clothes as he ripped off his suit, leaving the both of them bare to the other, he touched her breasts, cupping and pinching them, making her moan.

He started to suck on her neck, finding her soft spot making her moan as he sucked on her, leaving a hickey, then he trailed down to her collarbone and then made to work on her nipples, nipping and pulling at the rosy buds with his sharp teeth, making her moan and yelp as heat pulled into her stomach.

After sucking on her nipples, he went down her stomach and then into her tight heat, her honey pouring out and her scent was driving him crazy.

Harry flicked his tongue between her lower lips, making her thrust her hips up as she yelped, "Harry!"

"Now, princess, stay still. When I said, I was going to make you scream, I meant it." He purred, his dark green eyes boring into her blue eyes making her shudder in pleasure, more of her juices flowing out.

He flicked his tongue between her lower lips, once more, loving her taste and started to suck on her weeping flower, making sloppy noises that echoed around her room as Luna clutched her sheets as Harry worked his tongue inside of her, bringing her nothing, but pleasure.

"Oh, oh Harry..."

"Cum for me Luna~, I want you to cum so hard, that you will see stars." He said as he moved his tongue to go faster and deeper inside of wet heat, her walls convulsing around him as she arched her back and yelled, "I'm cumming~!"

Her juices squirted on his face as squeaked and squealed until her orgasm tapered off leaving a pleasant buzz as Harry pulled his tongue out of her wet heat, licking off the remains of her honey off his face.

"You big jerk..." She huffed as she looked at him with nothing but love

"I'm your big jerk." He said, kissing her sweetly as her body lit up at his touch

"Ah, Harry. Come on, I'm sensitive."

"Why? Have you been masturbating about me?"

Her response was a cherry blush that made a wide smirk appear on his face.

He whispered to her ear, "Naughty, naughty little princess. Having fun pinching your clit and twisting your nipples thinking about me." He tutted, before lining his cock at her soaking entrance as he pulled her up into his lap, looking into her eyes.

"How do you want me, Luna? Do you want me to ravage you or do you want me to make sweet love to you?" He said, not munching words

She wrapped her arms around his neck and kissed him tasting herself on his tongue and said, "Both." She whispered, her lower lips rubbing against the tip of his dick.

"You asked for it." He started to fuck himself inside of her as she slightly grimaced as he was bigger than what she thought and he shifted to make it comfortable for her. Her inner walls clenched around him as he soon found himself fully seated inside of her.

"Good girl, prepare yourself." He said as he removed himself except the tip and then he rammed himself inside, causing her to moan as he worked his way inside of her, Luna met him, thrust for thrust, moaning as his cock moved inside of her.

Skin slapping skin filled both their ears as with each thrust they made their way to their ends.

"S-so good, you're so hard, Harry."

"Your snatch is so good, Luna, your wet pussy is tightening around my dick and I love it."

The thrusts sped up, their hips hit the other with enough force to cause bruising, but neither of them cared as they made their way to their end.

"L-Luna!"

"Harry!"

"I'm cumming!" They both yelled, their hips meeting each other one last time before Harry came inside of her, his cock pulsing with every shot as Luna trembled, her legs wrapped around his waist as her inner walls, coaxed more milk out of his cock.

Soon the both of them came down from their high and Harry kissed Luna's cheek, causing her to giggle.

"Enjoyed it?" Harry said

"I love it, you won't leave me will you?" She asked, wrapping her arms around him, pressing her chest into his.

"I will never leave you, now I want to take this to the shower?"

"Yes, I have certain techniques that I think you will like." She said with a smile, Harry kept his cock inside of her as he made his way to her bathroom to continue from where they left off.

* * *

Bellatrix took command of the group of death eaters and went to their nearest hideout where they went to rest up and eat.

Bellatrix rubbed where Potter bit her shoulder and her husband and brother-in-law glanced at her, but she waved them off and went to the healer taking care of the death eaters.

"Lady Lestrange."

"I need you to do a full body scan on myself." She said

"Of course my Lady," The healer said, before brandishing his wand over Bellatrix and the healer froze as if he couldn't believe what he was reading.

"What is it?" 'What did that brat do to me?!'

"Lady Lestrange, I solely swore to never tell a lie when concerned with the health of you and every death eater, however, let me finish my statement."

"Well?"

"Lady Lestrange, your ability to have children...has been restored to full compacity."

Bellatrix looked shocked out of her mind, all her pureblood training went out the window when she found out that Alice Longbottom sent a spell at her made her barren, the years she spent at Azkaban was well worth it.

'That's what he did?' Bellatrix moved her hands over her stomach and then she schooled her features.

"Check once more."

"Of course." The healer said and the results were still the same, she could have children and it made her smile, not a blood-curdling smirk or that of mockery but a natural smile.

"You are dismissed."

"Of course, my Lady." The healer bowed and then left as Bellatrix went to find her husband.

"Bella..."

"I need to speak with you." She said and he nodded and they went to an empty room.

"Yes?"

"The Potter boy did something to me."

"What is it? What's wrong? I'm going to rip-" "No."

"No?"

"It's not anything bad. Actually, it's something good."

Rodolphus just raised an eyebrow. "I'm able to give birth."

His eyes widened and he had to fight not to have his jaw drop on the floor.

"This better not be one of your-" "You think I would joke with this? No, I'm telling the truth."

"Y-you are not lying. You can - give birth?"

"Yes, I don't know what Potter did, but he fixed me."

"I guess we owe him a favor."

"Apparently. We will deal with it when we get there. But, now-" He trailed off

She smiled at him and dragged him to a bedroom and here they made fair use of the bed.

* * *

Several Days Later: (Riddle Manor)

Lord Voldemort and his followers were meeting and discussing until a house elf knocked twice and lead the group of the main part of Voldemort power play into the room and he was shocked.

"My friends... You have returned."

"Yes, my Lord." They toned

"How is this possible?"

"Azkaban is now razed to the ground. All the guards that guarded the prison are dead when the prison was burned to the ground."

"So you escaped and returned to your proper place at my side. Welcome back."

"We are glad to return to your service, my Lord." She kneeled and then kissed his robes.

"Take a seat at my table, my loyal followers."

They bowed and sat at the table as Pettigrew shifted in his seat.

A house elf came in with a beautiful white owl who had a letter.

"This better be important, elf..."

"The letter is from Harry Potter, my Lord." Shocking most of the table.

"Bring it here, elf and leave the owl."

The owl in question hooted before flying over to Bellatrix's chair, staring at her with yellow eyes, causing the woman to fight off a smirk. 'Quite a daring owl isn't she?'

Voldemort tore open the top of the letter and it shook and flew out of his hands and then it exploded into a hurricane of black and when it cleared it showed Harry Potter, standing in a room of Death Eaters and Voldemort himself, who was shocked that he was here.

"Potter!" Voldemort drew his wand and fired off a killing curse, but it just phased right through him, shocking him and all the other death eaters.

"Ah, ah, Voldemort. That's not very nice, is it?"

"What sort of magic is this, Potter?"

"Now, now, you are the big powerful dark Lord. You figure it out. However, the reason I am here is not to poke fun at you. That would be too easy..."

"Then why are you here?"

"To propose a deal..."

"A deal?"

Harry had a large smirk on his face and it made Voldemort fight to not gulp in front of his followers.

* * *

 **Ending it! Ending the chapter! Moving on, Harry and Voldemort will have their little discussion, Harry goes to the Bank where he meets a friendly goblin, runs into the twins who lead them to their father and then the Order Meeting...**

 **~Kourtney Uzu Yato**


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4

* * *

"Potter!" Voldemort drew his wand and fired off a killing curse, but it just phased right through him, shocking him and all other death eaters.

"Ah, ah, Voldemort. That's not very nice, is it?"

"What sort of magic is this, Potter?"

"Now, now, you are the big, powerful dark Lord. You figure it out. However, the reason I am here is not to poke fun at you. That would be too easy..."

"That why are you here?"

"To propose a deal..."

"A deal?"

Harry had a large smirk on his face and it made Voldemort fight to not gulp in front of his followers.

(Present)

"You heard me..."

"Aren't you suppose to me insane and rotting in Azkaban?"

"The results of my supposed insanity has been exaggerated, dear Voldie."

"I could kill your friends and your godfather."

"I don't give a shit if you want to skull fuck Dumbles, wear his damn scrotum as a hat, and crush my supposed godfather's skull. I just want you to leave those who I tell you alone."

"Does that include the family of blood traitors?"

"Only several of them, the rest I don't give a shit about. Besides, don't you want this country for yourself?"

"Not going to protect the citizens of the Britain and be the hero?"

"Only if you attack my loved ones, then all deals are off. Besides, I am leaving the country after Dumbledore and Fudge admit their fuck ups and I will watch as their hard work is crumbling around them like a cheap cookie."

"Hmph, how Slytherin of you, Potter."

"I'll take that as a compliment. So do we have a deal or do I need to come over there for real?"

"Why don't you? Is it because you fear me?"

"Nope, I have a lovely girl that I tending to right now and can't really pry myself away from her."

"Hmph, I could easily use her against you."

"And I can turn you into a quivering pile of goo and use your skull as a cup, but please feel free to try. I'm no longer holding back because of Dumbledore's mentality of the weak and second chances. I gave your prized death eaters back to you at their full strength for that reason."

Voldemort thought about the offer silently and Harry replied, "Confused? As you should be, why hell would your worst enemy give you your best soldiers back?"

"You are the one that destroyed Azkaban?"

"Bellatrix did a wonderful job burning down the prison," Harry said without answering the question

"Very well, Potter you have a deal."

"Good. Bella, catch." Harry said, tossing scroll of paper to the curly haired woman who caught it.

"You remember?"

"I keep my promises, dear Bella," Harry smirked

"Also, Tom, Snape is a spy for the light, he has been playing both sides so whichever wins he would have a place of power to stay in."

"I see..."

"Enjoy yourself and make sure they suffer Voldemort..."

"Nice move, Potter," Voldemort said, appreciating a good move of a Slytherin.

Hedwig left the hall and Harry disappeared as Voldemort laughed.

Snape entered the room has Harry left and Voldemort motioned for one of his death eaters to spell him unconscious.

A closer death eater from behind Snape whispered, "Stupefy!"

The spell hit Snape in the back and fell face first, breaking his large nose.

As Snape was taken the cells, Voldemort thought about the thunderstorm that would overtake Britain and how interesting Potter would be in a battle, now that he was no longer holding back.

Harry was sitting on the couch, playing with Luna's hair as his leather suit from Azkaban was torn to pieces and thrown away, Harry was now wearing a plain t-shirt with dark gray pants and sandals.

"Dear Luna, I need to go to the bank. I need to see how much damage those bastards did to my accounts."

"But, they stole your money and they actually bragged about it."

"To which I am well-aware, little moon. That traitor Lupin explained most if not all money transactions those thieves took from my accounts."

"You have a friend?"

"Yep, it always pays to have friends in the right places."

"True. Hurry back soon."

"I will don't worry."

Harry made his way to Gringotts, under a hood, disguising himself as he waited to be serviced.

"Next!" A rough voice rasped

Harry stood in front of the goblin and said, "I'm here to manage my accounts."

"Who are you?" The goblin questioned

"Don't tell me, you can't remember a familiar face, Griphook?" Harry smiled as the goblin's head snapped up in questioned

Green eyes, messy hair and same structural features...

"Prove it," Griphook said, taking out a knife

Harry gave out his palm which Griphook carved a line through the palm and the blood glowed and then settled.

"Welcome back, Lord Potter."

"Glad to be back, it seems like you expecting me."

"You, Potter never let anything catch you off guard, after all."

"True. Now, let's have a nice discussion."

Soon after, Harry left and ran into a familiar face who caught his eye. He trailed after the red head and found out it was their store. It was up and running, he went inside and at first had a wand pressed against his neck.

"Your first and last question, do you believe that Harry Potter was guilting of killing Cedric Diggory?" A straight-forward voice said.

"I do not believe that Harry Potter killed Cedric Diggory," The wand slowly pulled away from the back of his neck.

"Who are you?"

"Someone who just wanted to see how his input was doing..."

"What?" Two voices said with wide blue eyes

Harry took off his hood and showed his face to the twins who were struggling to comprehend who they were looking at.

Black locks were different, his skin was pale, and his emerald green eyes...

"Prove it...Say something that only Harry would say..." Fred said, standing by his twin

"Well, dear Gred and Forge, your dream is to open a prank store, I was the one who gave you the money, you tried to refuse, but I told you to keep it and make your dream."

"Yep, it's you alright," The twins squeezed him in between the both of them.

"We never stopped believing in you..." George said, squeezing Harry into a hug with his brother

"Never..." Fred sobbed, as he hugged the boy who allowed them to continue their dream

"I believe you, I'm glad that you believe me," Harry smiled as he embraced his brothers in all but blood.

However a familiar voice entered the room and it was Mr. Weasley, Harry froze as did Arthur as they stared at each other.

"Harry? Is that you?" Arthur asked

Harry slowly nodded and then he was wrapped up in a hug, "Harry, I'm sorry! I wish you were never put in that dreadful prison, I believed you, I believed you when you didn't kill Cedric, but Molly and the rest of my family didn't listen. I tried to explain, but they would shut me out."

"You believe me?"

"Of course I do. I consider you a son to me after all, you would never kill, you are too much of a good person, well, time in Azkaban can change people, but you are still a good boy to me," Arthur said to the shaking green-eyed boy

Harry clutched Arthur closer, he was happy, Harry changed, changed completely, but deep down his rejection from the Weasleys hurt him the most, but he was happy that the twins and Arthur believed him. They made him feel at home...He wasn't going to let Tom hurt them or else there was going to be hell to pay...

Harry found out that Arthur and the twins disowned themselves from the majority of the Weasley family who believed that Harry was evil and Arthur lived with the twins in their shop as they armed it and protected it against their former family, Dumbledore and his cronies, especially that big mouthed Hermione who wanted them to admit they were wrong.

Well...several specially-made dung bombs, destroying her books and schools supplies, made her avoid them like the plague and they could deal with that. Arthur divorced his wife and made off with the twins who had their own apartment.

Harry told them about what happened in Azkaban, who he destroyed it, leaving out the death eaters and how he was going to leave and he didn't want them to suffer under Voldemort.

They replied that they only had themselves and thanked him for the warning, but then Fred spoke out, "Harry, do you realize that they stole from you right?"

"Don't worry, Gred, I know, but it pays to have friends in the right places, all the money that Dumbledore, the Order, the ex-Weasleys and Hermione stole and used are all paid back. They will get the news later this week along with the rest."

"And what would that be?" Arthur asked, intrigued

"That Azkaban is burned to the ground along with prove of my innocence."

"Prove? Did I mention that Malfoy bribed Fudge into giving me a guilty verdict for over 200,000 gallons?"

"You have the bank statement, correct?"

"I already sent it to a person I know who can deliver the truth."

"The reaction is going to be awesome," Fred said with a smile

Harry smiled back and then had to go, his lovely girlfriend was waiting and George had to say, "So you have a girlfriend? Who's the lucky lady?"

"A pretty little blonde with an affinity for creatures too smart and quick beyond your comprehension," Harry smiled before leaving the twins in shock and Arthur laughing

"Dad, it is not funny!" Twins yelled, then Arthur fell to the floor laughing some more at his sons who blushed and swore they would prank Harry when they come back.

Harry went back Luna's house and met Luna's father who was sitting in the living room with his daughter.

"Hello, Mr. Lovegood."

"Hello, Mr. Potter, I have a question to ask of you."

"Which would be?"

"Do you love my daughter?"

"Love your daughter, Mr. Lovegood. I love her with all my heart," Harry said, seriously

"Then that is all I need to hear. You take good care of her, you understand? If you don't, Voldemort will be the least of your worries," The blonde man said, sharply

"No offense sir, but your daughter would do me in first."

Mr. Lovegood smiled and clapped a hand on Harry's shoulder, "Just take good care of her, she's all I got left."

"I sweat it on my magic and on my life as well," Harry said

The man nodded and went upstairs and Luna wrapped Harry around in a hug and said, "How was your trip?"

"Very enlightening to say the least...You ready?"

"Yes, tomorrow is going to be very interesting."

"To you and several others..." Luna said, kissing his cheek

[Tomorrow Morning]

Several screams fly across Britain when the morning newspaper arrives on both the Daily Prophet and the Quibbler, one story where it says Azkaban is raised to the ground, all the guards are dead and have been dead for several days, and all the prisoners are missing along with the death eaters, along with Harry James Potter. The Quibbler upset much more people as it told the story of Lucius Malfoy bribing Fudge into giving Harry a guilty verdict for a sum of 200,000 gallons and to say that Voldemort was not back. Well...he is and people were running around like headless chickens and it was amusing to those who believed Harry.

"What have I done...?" Sirius said to the silent and pity-filled group before him as the Quibbler laid on the table and another owl came swooping in with letters galore and they dropped them on each of the Order's head and left.

When they opened the letter, several thumps were heard outside along with several people crying, the cries of their wallets being empty, all the money they had spent and stole or 'taken' with the permission of Dumbledore was recalled and they had to pay back every single knut they took from the vault...With interest.

Remus thought, 'How could this get any worse?'

Mooney deep inside of Remus's mind was thinking, 'Oh Remus, you have no idea. How worse it is going to get for you and soon I will finally be free.'

* * *

 **Ending the chapter! I am ending the chapter! I'm alive and kicking somewhat, the finals for college are a bitch! Don't worry, the next chapter will be out soon. I am sorry for the lack of updates, I'm usually not like this...Regardless, the next chapter, the reactions, the citizens, Fudge hiding in his office, how Azkaban ran to the ground, Snape in the dungeon and the Order trying to make sense of their very big fuck up and Molly wanted to her two children and husband back, now knowing that they were right to believe Harry...Kind of too late for you, Molly... There will be a death eater attack and Mooney will pine after Grayback and they will...well you just have to see. Laters!**

 **~Kourtney Uzu Yato**


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter 5

* * *

 **The Daily Prophet Headlines:**

 _ **Harry James Potter is Actually Innocent?**_

 _ **The Dark Lord is Alive!**_

 **The Quibbler Headlines:**

 _ **Azkaban has been raised to the ground! All prominent Death Eaters escaped!**_

 _ **Fudge accepting a bridge of Lucius Malfoy for giving Mr. Potter the guilty verdict!**_

* * *

"What have I done...?" Sirius said to the silent and pity-filled group before him as everyone looked at the newspaper with varying degrees of sadness and shock. Before long, several owls swooped into the room, dropping letters on several heads before flying away.

When the people opened their letters, several people fainted in a dead thump, others started to cry, the cry of their wallets being empty as they had to pay back all the money they spent and taken with the permission of Dumbledore was recalled and they had to pay back every single knut they took from the vault...With interest.

Remus could only keep his head in his hands as he thought, 'How could this get any worse?'

Mooney deep inside of Remus' mind was smirking, 'Oh Remus, you have no idea. How worse it is going to get for you and soon I will finally be free.'

Back to reality...

Molly burst into tears as she remembered everything she ever said to the boy come back to haunt the front of her mind with a vengeance, along with everything she ever said and did to her ex-husband and two sons who actually stood up to Harry.

[Flashback]

"What?!" Molly screeched

"You are leaving? All because of fucking Potter!" Ron said with a sneer

"Dad, come on. You know that Potter is guilty," Ginny looked at her father with disappointment

However, when Arthur turned around he looked at all three at them with a heavy gaze from his blue eyes causing them all of them flinch.

Arthur was never a violent man, but he was very expressive and his temper, when it was short, nobody wanted to be on the wrong side of.

"This is what I cannot believe, especially since Harry, the boy you have known on the train since day one, you think Harry is actually capable of murdering someone, then you all must be more stupid than you look."

"Arthur?!" Molly screamed, scandalized

"Dad!" Ginny and Ron said, shocked

Arthur finished packing his things and jamming them shut in his large suitcase.

"You are not leaving, Arthur. You need to stop this belief in Harry Potter," Molly said, crossing her arms

Arthur only looked at her in silence, his blue eyes cold, making her tremble as she tried to hold herself together, but his stare was too much and looked away from him. He sighed and gently pushed her to the side and made his way down the stairs as Ginny and Ron tried to convince him to stay and give up on Potter.

People heard the conversation from upstairs and they stared at Arthur, some in disappointment, others in shock, and the rest took a wait and see approach.

Dumbledore cut into the conversation and said, "Arthur do you really want to leave your family?"

"Albus, what happens between my family and myself is my business and I would appreciate it if you didn't interfere."

"I see..." Dumbledore said, disappointed, but it didn't faze Arthur in the slightest.

"Mr. Weasley, please don't leave. Your family needs you, besides Harry was guilty," Hermione said, cutting in

"You truly think Harry is guilty?" Arthur questioned

"Yes, I do. All the evidence points to Harry," Hermione said, with full conviction

Arthur could only shake his head in shame and disappointment

"It's really sad..."

"What's sad?" Hermione asked

"That you, of all people would turn your back against Harry. One of the first ones to do so actually," Arthur said, disappointment and slight disgust coloring his tone

"I-" "Please, let me finish," Arthur interrupted

"Moving on to that, Hermione. It's very shocking, especially considering how I met your parents."

"Y-you met my parents?" She stuttered

"Your father and then your mother, when I was observing the muggle world as a part of my job as the Head of my department. Regardless, I met him in the street and he recognized me from the platform and we got to talking. He spent hours, talking about how you enjoyed writing letters about Harry. Especially, considering how he saved you during your first year and how you were nearly killed by Ron, insulting you so much you ran to the bathroom and cried." Arthur said, not looking at Hermione's red face or Ron's now pasty white complexion

Before Hermione could cut in, Arthur started up again, "So apparently throughout the years, you would write letters talking about Harry and very little about Ron and they are worried actually..."

"Worried?" Hermione choked

"Yes, worried. Because you haven't written to them in so long and they know you are staying at a friend's house, but you have not written one letter to them and also they wish to meet Harry, the person who you owe your life to..."

"Arthur, did you-" "No." Arthur cut Molly off flat

"No, I didn't say anything to them about Harry. I mean, what can I say. That their daughter, the one who she wrote letter upon letter about the boy who they thought her relationship with might become something more? How she stabbed him in the back and left him to rot in one of the worst places on Earth and stole money and books from his vault?" Arthur said, his cold eyes boring into Hermione's.

Hermione could only feel tears running down her cheeks as she took hit after hit with Arthur's words.

"Well, Hermione needs to write to them that's all. I'm not one to judge, but it's your call. But, it makes me wonder, considering how honorable they are, especially to their friends and those they consider family. I even asked them what they think of those who betray their friends."

Arthur felt a light smirk fall on his face at Hermione's pale looks as she started to shake, "The cold looks on their faces could make Snape's look like a child throwing a tantrum."

"Well, anyone else?" Arthur said, looking around

"Arthur, that's a bit too far," Remus said

"Hm~, too far, huh? Tell me, Remus, what do you think and considering you are so willing to throw away the last connection to your friends who stood by you."

"Arthur, that's enough. Just take your shit and leave. You are not allowed back in this house," Sirius snapped, standing up for his friend

"Of course, be well, Sirius and make sure to have fun explaining your wrongdoings and begging for forgiveness when you are proven wrong and you are dragged through the mud, the same way you did to Harry once the positions were reversed."

Arthur then left the house and took residence with the twins who let him in and blocked any and all attempts by his ex-family to bring him back to them until they gave up and started to curse his name as a Potter believer.

[Present]

Ginny left the kitchen, stomped upstairs and slammed the door to her room as she burst into tears. Molly sobbed into her chair as Ron and Hermione sat in shock. Hermione knew that hell was going to come down on them and shit just hit the fan and it covered everything.

Dumbledore looked like he was going to be sick and McGongall left the room to puke as she felt guilt well up in her throat and she felt cold glares boring holes into the back of her head as tears fell from her eyes. She didn't know if she could face her pupil or his wife on the other side with everything she said and did to Harry before sending him off to prison along with all the words she shouted at him in lock up while he just took it.

Sirius looked downright catatonic in his seat as he stared at the newspaper and he was praying that this was all a dream, but his conscience was replaying every foul word, every curse, every spit and hex, he sent at Harry at the trial and his stay at the prison and he knew it wasn't a dream. He wanted to die, but cold fear gripped his heart at seeing Lily again who would skin him and James was no bleeding heart to those who crossed him or his friends. Sirius made a big mistake and knew he had a lot of work to do and he had to find Harry, but even worse was the possibility that he was dead and he felt he aged 20 years in his chair.

Remus was staring down at the newspaper as thoughts ran amok in his head, he felt like shit and Mooney was capitalizing on his suffering.

"So...You finally figure out your fuck ups, haven't you?" Mooney laughed

'Shut...up...'

"Aw, poor baby. Whose going to save you now? The boy you spat on and taunted would rather make you into a pelt than ever forgiving you."

'You're wrong.'

"What?"

'You are wrong. Harry would always forgive.'

"Oh so, now you are on Harry's side. Now that everything has been revealed and Harry is actually innocent. You truly are...one pathetic man."

'Shut up! I don't want to hear this from a monster!'

"Coming from a man who abandoned his best friend's son to a life of hellish torment on trump charges or the first one when you abandoned your other friend to hell for over a decade along with your best friend's son. Wow~, if you are what they call a 'human being' then I am glad I am a monster." Mooney chuckled at Remus' misery, growing worse and worse with time

Remus couldn't find a rebuttal as his doubts and insecurities started to well up inside of him and he couldn't find anything to silence them.

* * *

The twins along with Arthur closed up shop and they were laughing their asses off at the hell that was happening around them.

Arthur sighed as he leaned against the couch as the twins sat in front of him, still chuckling, "I warned them, but they refused to listen," Arthur said, shaking his head

"When do you think Molly and the rest of them will be crawling back to for us to help them get into Harry's good books," Fred asked

George replied, "I'd give it a week. What do you think dad?"

"I would say a month."

"They should have never stabbed Harry in the back like that."

"Yeah, now the real hell begins, now that the public knows of Harry's innocence and Azkaban's destruction..."

"He will start attacking..." Fred started off

"With no interference from Harry-" George continued

"Britain will be finished," Arthur completed

"Will Harry be leaving the country?" George asked

"Wouldn't you if everyone treated you like a used tissue?" Fred replied

"We can ask him the next time he comes over," Arthur stated, getting up to stretch his back

"Who wants to get on a trip to the muggle world? I saw this restaurant that has really good food."

"Really?" Fred questioned

"I'll get my jacket," George said

The three Weasleys then left the apartment and went to spent time together, but before they left they put safety precautions around the store and their apartment, just to ward off any unwanted visitors.

Luna was enjoying the time she was spending with her new boyfriend and planning when it was the perfect time to leave the country. He was going to take Fred, George, and Arthur with Luna and her father. She knew that Hagrid was not very fond of Dumbledore because of Harry's treatment and he believed Harry to be innocent, but he wouldn't leave.

Harry just wanted to be in peace and he wasn't going to let anyone take that away from him, not anymore. His parents and Cedric might be disappointed in his choices but he wouldn't sacrifice his happiness for those who used him and he will protect his family the way any other person would. By eliminating all threats to them, especially if they were either Death Eaters or members of the Order of Fried Chicken.

Mr. Lovegood was very proud of his work and the newspaper was selling like the muggle expression, 'Like hotcakes.' His daughter was extremely happy with her new boyfriend and she was never happier. Harry made her extremely comfortable and Xeno spent time with the lad and grew closer with him.

Mooney was resting in Remus' mind, the misery Remus felt at betraying the pup of his pack made him feel worse than shit and Mooney could only smile. Remus could try and deny all he wants, but he knew deep down he fucked over Harry. And James and Lily who gave him a chance would never forgive him for it and that would be the main reason why Remus hasn't hung himself yet.

The werewolf representation of Remus could only laugh which was met with a harsh yell for him to be quiet, which made Mooney laugh even more as the echoes of laughter ran through Remus' depressed mind.

Grayback smiled at the newspaper and the havoc it was starting to reap, that kid could cause some hell when he needed to.

'It's a shame I couldn't turn him, but Harry not wanting to take the chance of him being poisoned because of the Basilisk venom,' He thought to himself before looking out and waiting. The window open from where he was sitting, the tides have changed and it is all Dumbledore's fault.

He just couldn't wait...

* * *

Voldemort had a look between interest, slight pride and annoyance on his face. Interest because Harry could make hell, nobody knew he was alive, everyone thought he was dead with the crumbling remains of Azkaban and all his death eaters escaped and the rotting corpses of the guards. He was annoyed because he put the spotlight on him and pointed the finger to Malfoy who was now in hiding. He was proud to have him as an enemy, but he knew he had changed from his time in Azkaban.

Who wouldn't? After all, being betrayed except for a handful of people and for them being scorned and pressured into changing their views by a wishy-washy populace of people that could only be counted on as sheep. He wasn't shocked but wondered how a battle would work without Harry holding back.

But Voldemort decided to wait and see, if what Harry said is true by springing an attack on Hogsmeade and if Harry arrives then all deals are off.

Lucius Malfoy was hiding within his home as he could not go out in public now knowing the deal he made with Fudge has come to light. Draco was pissed off and swore that Potter would pay for this and while the two men of the Malfoy stewed in their misery, Narcissa Malfoy silently complimented the young Potter for the brilliant move.

She decided to take a wait and see approach and saw Bellatrix walking around the manor with a healthy glow and was shocked hearing that she had her ability to bear children back. She wanted to thank Potter personally and wanted to see the true Harry Potter. He was a puzzle that she wanted to unravel and figure out.

However, a loud scream came from downstairs and she ignored it and went back to sipping her tea for today as the scream was now a high-pitched groan.

Back to the dungeon beneath the manor, Snape was being tortured for information and Voldemort wanted to send a message to Dumbledore and Snape would be that message after everyone had their pound of flesh from him.

Fudge was hiding in office, away from howlers and his employees and from the minute he read the newspaper, he couldn't even deny it and the floos connecting the ministry to the prison were under maintenance and nothing like this ever happened before

He didn't want to believe it, he sent the only one who could stop the dark lord to prison where he could be already rotting with the rest of the guards stationed there, all the death eaters escaped and Voldemort was alive and could cause havoc at any moment.

Fudge didn't need to think about it. He had his death warrant signed, he was a dirty rat on a sinking ship with no possible way out

After a week of stress, newspapers were printing and reprinting stories and people shouting and wanting the truth, those who believed in Harry were in a new light, but...they were nowhere to be found, it was like they didn't want to be founded.

The ex-Weasleys were put in a low light and they soon found out they didn't have a name! Arthur disowned them from the Weasley name and hung the name up and took on a new one. Arthur Weasley was now Arthur Bishop with his two sons, Fred and George Bishop and it caused the ex-Weasleys, now No Names strive. William (Bill) and Charlie lost their jobs along with Percy who was booted on the spot and crawled back to his apartment in tears and Charlie and Bill had to work demeaning jobs, instead of their hard-earned ones and pay back the money they snagged from Harry.

Voldemort decided to pronounce his return and it made it known by launching an attack on Diagon Ally and Harry had a plan that would cripple the light side by doing what they did for him.

And what did the light side did for him, you may ask? Why it's simple. Nothing.

* * *

 **Ending it! I am ending the chapter! I am alive! The chapter is done and I did it all in a span of two hours! I am going to type all my other stories now! Thank you for your support on my story, it makes me really happy! Also, the reviews on this story make me happy as well. Laters!**

 **~Kourtney Uzu Yato**


	6. Chapter 6

Chapter 6

* * *

Voldemort sat on his throne as his Death Eaters knelt in front of him waiting for his order.

"I know you all are anxious, considering the Daily Prophet, correct?" Voldemort said

"Yes m'Lord," the Death Eaters said

"We are going to celebrate my return to the wizarding world and to test Potter's promise of non-interference. Attack Diagon Alley and cause as much damage as possible, failure is unacceptable."

"We will not fail you, m'Lord," the Death Eaters said, thanking their Lord for the opportunity.

The group was then dismissed and Voldemort waited for the long haul and waited for the results of his Death Eaters' chaos and destruction and waited to see if Potter would keep his side of the bargain.

[Diagon Alley]

Diagon Alley was under attack, people were running around, falling left and right to the cruelty of the Death Eaters.

One older student was slashed in the back from a cutting curse and he bled out in minutes, another younger student was killed by a blasting charm, causing them to be nothing more than a blood smear.

They screamed for someone to save them, to protect them, to shield them from the Death Eaters...but nobody came. At the end of chaos, 22 people have died from various wounds and another 40 were grievously wounded and would die within minutes.

However, there was a silent observer that evening and it was Harry James Potter, who was resting on one of the rooftops of the buildings of Diagon Alley. He was watching the proceeding with emotionless eyes, he wouldn't lift a finger to help them.

Why, should he after all? He wasn't their keeper, nor was he was their savior...He was just a stress reliever to praise whenever he jumped into the mouth of slithering basilisk or a roaring dragon. He was going to let them fight their own battles. They have a wand and two good legs and they have been born in magic, they should know how to protect themselves, it wasn't his job. Let them do the work...

'Maybe Voldemort was right when he said, "There's no good or evil, there are only power and those too weak to seek it." Unfortunately, it took the betrayal of most of my so-called friends and family to see that.'

Soon after the thought left his mind there was a series of pops and it was Dumbledore and his calvary of flaming chickens have arrived.

Harry twitched an eyebrow in exasperation, 'They show up now? When the battle and panic is over and most of the civilians are either dead or dying as they stand? No wonder the public was so ready to believe a baby could've slain Voldemort, Dumbledore and his group of lackeys are slow as can be...'

If Harry was an anime character he would have had a massive sweatdrop coming down from behind head along with a stormcloud.

Harry shook his head free of such thoughts and watched how the scene played out.

[In the streets of Diagon Alley]

Dumbledore and his company looked at the dead forms of his students, their faces twisted in agony and their last moments were filled with terror.

'I'm so sorry...If only I didn't allow Harry to be sent to Azkaban then this slaughter wouldn't have happened,' Dumbledore thought, looking away from the dead eyes of a 3rd-year female muggleborn student.

"The great Albus Dumbledore has finally arrived," said a deep voice

The several Order Members shuddered as they remembered the owner that voice, it was Rodolphus Lestrange.

His dark beady eyes could be seen through his mask and it made the fear stab through the Order before they steeled their nerves.

"Aren't you supposed to be rotting in Azkaban?" Sirius sneered

"Isn't that where Itty, bitty, Potter was taken as well?" A sharp, baby-mocking voice rang out, causing several people to pale.

"Bellatrix..." Remus whispered

The death eaters took off their masks, showing that they looked like they barely changed from their stay in Azkaban, they looked just as strong as they did in the last war, just slightly older.

"No way..." Sirius said, softly, tightening his grip on his wand, knowing this battle was going to be a lot harder.

"Oh yes, cousin, you can thank bitty Potter for that. He wanted to leave a present for all of you considering how you all abandoned him in his time of need. He decided he would give us a farewell present, it's a bit of bittersweet ending knowing he died after he brought the prison wards," Bellatrix shrugged

"N-no, he can't be dead, he would never..." Tonks said, her hair slowly turning gray.

"Oh, it is. Too bad, he had so much power and he would have made a fine addition to our ranks but, I could honor one thing he asked of us..." She said, brandishing her wand as dark green sparks flew from her wand.

She sent her sharp eyes right into Dumbledore's blue ones and purred, "To make them all suffer."

Bellatrix could feel the magic of her forces growing stronger as she felt the life in the eyes of her opponents die right there. However, before they could try to dispel the effect of her words they had on them, she ordered her group to attack.

The Order vs. Rejuvenated Death Eaters and the Order members were being slowly pushed back.

Remus was with Tonks fighting against Amycus Carrow, but they managed to overpower him and restrain him, but before they could do anything, Remus' head snapped up as a familiar scent caught his nose.

He looked further down the road and saw a person he thought he was dead, someone that filled his heart with hope and renewed fear. It was Harry James Potter who was leaning against a building, looking well as he could for a teenager thought to be rotting among the ruins of Azkaban.

'Harry...' Remus thought, his overwhelming desire to have his cub back in his pack was overtaking his senses.

Harry looked at Remus and smiled at him before taking off in a burst of speed and Remus had to chase after him, leaving Tonks behind calling after him.

Remus didn't notice or care, he didn't care that he would be chewed out for leaving Tonks, he saw his cub who he had to bring back and that was all that mattered.

"Remus! Dammit, Remus!" Tonks was about to chase after him, but she had to duck/tripped to the ground to avoid a spell that would have nearly lopped off her head, she turned around saw that Alecto Carrow freed her brother and now had to face the both of them.

'Dammit Remus, you'd better have a really good reason for running off and leaving me alone with them,' Tonks thought before she was pulled into another duel.

Remus chased after Harry but he was always slightly out of reach, but when they were too far away for any Order member to catch up with them, Harry slowed down a bit, which allowed Remus to pin Harry against a tree. Harry didn't appreciate being pinned by a traitor to his family and tried to wiggle free from Remus' grip.

"Harry! Harry quit struggling, I'm not going to hurt you!" Remus said, trying his best to restrain the struggling boy.

"Yeah right! You are just like the rest of them, blaming me for something I didn't do! Why don't just eat a bucket of silver dust and choke on it along with your sorry!" Harry snapped, increasing his struggling.

"Please, Harry I'm so sorry! You were framed!" Remus yelled

"What?" Harry asked and he was so shocked that his struggling ceased.

"You were framed and it made all of us believe you were guilty, cub, I'm so sorry," Remus said, as he started to cry as his grip slackened around Harry's wrists.

"You really?" Harry said, pulling his wrists away from Remus' slackened grip

"Yes, please forgive me..." Remus kneeled, his tears falling to the floor.

Harry sighed looking down at the pathetic sobbing form of a man, but it had to be done.

He rubbed his wrists and schooled his features and said, "Lift your head."

Remus did what he asked and saw a smiling face staring back at him and he felt his heart jump for joy and Harry lifted his arms and said, "Come here, Mooney.

Remus let tears run down his face and buried his face in Harry's white shirt while Harry patted his hair while Remus said he was sorry over and over again. When Harry pressed his hand into the center of his back, a shock ran through Remus' body and Mooney took over Remus' body.

"Yeah, Remus, I'm sorry too," Before a shock ran through Remus' body and Mooney was now in control.

"Cub?" Mooney said, stretching out his limbs

"Yes, Mooney it's me," Harry smiled

Mooney hugged his cub with vigor, "I have a surprise for you."

Mooney tilted his head in interested and said, "A surprise?"

Then his body stiffened when he caught the scent of someone that made his blood rush. He was leaning against the trees with no shirt on, but it was the one who created him and saved him from a sad, short life of being bedridden, it was Fenrir Greyback in all his dark glory.

"Thank you, cub," Mooney whispered softly

Harry nodded and said, "I'll leave you two alone," before disappearing in a flash, leaving the two werewolves alone in the forest.

* * *

 **[Warning! Yaoi lemon Warning! Yaoi lemon!]**

Mooney whined in submission as he knelt to the floor on both knees as Greyback walked towards his kneeling form as he looked at him with warm, welcoming amber eyes.

"Fenrir..." Mooney whispered

He pulled the kneeling werewolf off his knees and forced him into a harsh kiss that Mooney fully responded back to as Greyback pushed him back against a tree, where he then broke their kiss.

Mooney was panting as Greyback moved his lips to his neck as he tore off his robe, making it fall to the floor as Mooney lifted his head high, showing his neck as a sign of submission to his alpha and Greyback smirked against his submissive's neck and traced his rough tongue against pulsing vein, filled with hot blood.

He growled as he rubbed his hard-on into Mooney's who responded back with a choked gasp as he wrapped his arms around his moon-destined one, as the heated friction between them grew hotter and hotter.

"Alpha...Please..." Mooney whispered as Greyback, undid more of his clothes

"You need to tell me, love...I don't know what you need until you tell me..." Greyback back said, peeling off Mooney's shirt and then grabbing his ass cheeks through his pants, caressing them, causing the smaller werewolf to shudder.

"I-I, I-urk!" Mooney was cut off from speaking when Greyback bit into his right pec and flicking his tongue over his hard nipple, causing his face to turn red.

Fenrir loved having his lover's body in his hands, brushing his hands over every inch and when he brushed over the scarred over bite mark, made Mooney squeal in pleasure as he felt all his nerves light up at once.

"You need to tell me, _Connor~*,_ " Fenrir said, slowly undoing Mooney's now too tight pants

Mooney shuddered and said, "I, I want you to fuck me, _Adalwolf*..._ " He said, to the air

Fenrir stopped for one second before a snarl ripped from his throat and he tore off his lover's pants in one swipe along with his boxers, leaving him as bare as the moon.

Mooney watched with glee and lust as Fenrir took his head in his hands and pressed his face against his crotch and knew what his alpha wanted and the better thing was he was doing this while Remus was locked away in his head and he could only watch as he allowed Fenrir to do what he wanted with his body.

"Yes, alpha..."Mooney whispered, breathlessly

His slightly trembling hands moved to his destined one's thick jeans and slowly unzipped him causing him to be face to face with Fenrir's hard, throbbing cock, the thick tip was resting against the bangs of his face.

"Good Merlin..." Mooney whispered in shock as he felt himself twitch, before grasping the thick meat rod in front of him and started to stroke it until a dollop of pre-cum covered his tip and Mooney flicked his tongue over the slit as Fenrir's grip in his hair was tighter and a deep growl rang out, causing Mooney to shiver.

Mooney then started to lick and massage the head with his tongue, Fenrir's musky scent filling his senses and he could really enjoy basking in this scent for the rest of his life.

'Fuck it, no more fucking around. I want him down my throat,' Mooney thought as he relaxed his throat, before taking him deeper.

"Mooney~," Fenrir choked out

Said werewolf smiled around his cock, before slowly taking him deeper and deeper into his throat, until Mooney's nose was resting against Fenrir's pubic hair.

Fenrir moaned as he loved the feel of Mooney's mouth all around his cock and to take him deep inside.

"Fuck! This hot mouth of yours~, prepare yourself, Mooney. I won't go easy on you."

'I wouldn't have it any other way,' Mooney thought as he felt Fenrir pull out, before thrusting inside with force, nearly causing Mooney to gag, but he regained his breathing nonetheless as he allowed Fenrir to use his mouth like a cock sleeve.

"You just love it don't you, Mooney. Your entire face is red and slutty, you truly desire my cock don't you?"

Mooney couldn't say his answer, but he completely agreed. He loved it...He loved being used, but only by his alpha who was ravaging his mouth. Mooney could feel the thick rod of Fenrir expanding in his throat and he felt his cock twitching as he was dripping pre-cum on the floor.

"Brace yourself, Mooney, I'm going to cum down this tight throat of yours," Fenrir said, as his thrusts were faster and more desperate as if he was nearly there to his end and Mooney put his hands on Fenrir's thighs, his nails digging into his thighs as he used his tongue to heighten his lover's pleasure.

Fenrir let out a spine-chilling roar as he reached his end, cumming down Mooney's throat, his cock pulsing with each spurt of cum and Mooney wanted to cum, but knew he couldn't. Not without the order of his alpha, so he held the base of his cock to prevent him from cumming with him as his love emptied his balls down his throat.

Mooney felt Fenrir release his head from his steel grip as he spent the rest of his orgasm on his face and chest.

"Good Mooney, you know what I like... Not to cum until I order it, now I'll give you a real good present," Fenrir said, his cock still hard and twitching

"Present?" Mooney said, breathlessly as the thick taste of cum was still in his throat.

"Turn around and raise your ass in the air," Fenrir ordered

"Y-yes..." Mooney stuttered, heat pooling into his stomach as he did what he was ordered. His ass fully in the air waiting for whatever Fenrir wanted with him.

Mooney didn't have to wait long considering that he felt rough hands on his hips and felt his hard tip brushing against his winking hole.

Fenrir slowly pushed his cock into Mooney's ass, short thrusts, pushing him deeper and deeper into his Mooney's warm hole, that he was more than willing to make him home for the rest of his life. Soon he was fully seated into his ass, his lover's shuddering body underneath made him fight to not blow his load inside of him right then and there.

He pulled out slowly before thrusting inside with a harsh slap causing Mooney to gasp from the sensation. Fenrir then started to thrust inside of him, going deeper and deeper, searching for the certain spot that would make Mooney see stars.

He soon found it when, Mooney scream out and had to bury his fingernails in his palms to stop him from cumming, abet barely.

"You want to cum, don't you?" Fenrir said, thrusting

"Y-yes! P-please!" Mooney stuttered as he was rocked and forth from the force of Fenrir's thrusts.

"Do it! Cum as much as you want!" Fenrir growled, thrusting against that spot that made Mooney go crazy.

Mooney came with a scream, cumming on the ground below them as his ass tightened around Fenrir's still thrusting cock and Fenrir decided he wanted to finish, he couldn't hold for too long, the withering, panting form of his lover underneath made it hard and he picked speed, his desperate thrusts, just prolonged Mooney's orgasm before Fenrir joined him in cumming.

Filling his ass entirely with just him and Mooney just shuddered as his body was lit up with pleasure as he panted from the pleasure, his eyes were hazy as he tried to come back to Earth. Fenrir pulled Mooney with him, his back against his chest as he was still seated inside of him.

 **[Alright! It's over! The Yaoi lemon is over! I'm ending it! The Yaoi lemon is over!]**

* * *

Mooney was broke out of his pleasure-induced haze when Remus' horrible screaming ring through his head as he felt everything they did to his body.

Greyback silenced Mooney's whines and said, "Let him take control."

Mooney raised his eyebrows in question but knew better than to question his alpha.

Greyback rubbed the small of his back and said, "You will understand soon enough."

Mooney reluctantly allowed Remus to take back control and waited.

Remus was slowly come back to his senses and still feeling all of the sensations Mooney made his body go through and saw who he was laying on and had his cock still inside his ass, but before he could scream or get up, Greyback pinned him. Remus tried to get away but Greyback was much stronger as Fenrir kept him still. Harry came back, apparating silently, sneaking up on Remus and stabbed him in the back.

Remus released a roar of pain as Harry started to pull something out of his body and it was Remus himself. It was much hard than it looked trying to separate Mooney from Remus, but 30+ hours of studying magical books do have their results after all.

Finally, all of Remus was forced out, granting him another body as Mooney still had Remus' but it now looked like what he had in his mindscape.

Remus was whining in pain on the floor, curled up in a ball of shame while Mooney, reluctantly got off from his lover's cock and turned to face Harry.

"Thank you cub," Mooney said

"No problem, just be safe, Mooney. Take care of him, Greyback," Harry warned

"I will," Greyback promised, a fist over his heart.

"Bye, cub," Mooney bent down to kiss the top of Harry's forehead while Greyback ruffled his hair.

Harry left with a smile and a flash.

"Well, what do we do with him?" Greyback said, pointing to the sobbing mess that was in front of them.

Mooney smiled and whispered in Greyback's ear causing him to grin.

"So, vile...I love it," Greyback said, kissing his moon-destined one on the mouth

"Come on, pup, we are going to show you what you've been missing out on," Greyback said as he dragged Remus by his hair.

Remus weakly struggled before he was struck out cold by Mooney and they disappeared with a pop and then left for their new home and pack to show them their new toy.

Harry smiled, hidden in the shadows, saying "One down, many others to go," before apparating back to the Lovegood residence.

When he knocked twice and he was pulled into the home to be embraced by Luna who he greeted with a peck on the lips.

"Hey, little moon," He said, resting his chin in her hair

"You didn't help them, did you?" Luna asked

"Nope, I just helped a nice werewolf find their mate," Harry responded, sitting on the couch with Luna on his lap

"I see... Anything else you wish to do?" She said, looking up at him

"Just several other loose ends that need tying before we leave these shores," Harry said, nuzzling

"Oh, and where are we going to go?" She asked him, kicking her legs

"Hmm~, How about a tour around the world before stopping at America?" He replied

Luna smiled and Xeno smiled at the moment his daughter was having before leaving them alone. He knew Harry would take care of his daughter and wondered what Harry would do next.

* * *

The Order members were hurt from the battle and they apparated back to Grimmauld's Place. However, before they could rest, they found out the place had been looted, everything of value has been taken, furniture, several pieces of clothing, trinkets, the library, everything and it was an even bigger blow to their morale to find that Kreature, the dreadful house elf looked at them with a horrible grin before forcing them out of the house.

He pointed to Sirius and said, "Youse no longer master of this house. Come back youse face grave punishment," After the elf had said his piece, he slammed the door with a firm shut.

'What the fuck...?' Sirius thought to himself

Dumbledore brushed himself off and said, "Everyone, apparate to Three Broomsticks, we will go to Hogwarts from there," before leaving himself.

Sirius was the last one to leave staring at the hellhole that had been his safe haven for months, before apparating himself, nobody was there to witness what came after that.

Soon all the Order members had arrived and made their seats in front of Dumbledore's desk. Several members had to go to St. Mungos, others went to Poppy, and the rest were exhausted and just wanted to sleep off the nightmare that was today.

The only silver lining of today is that Fudge was definitely going to be booted out of office for denying the return of Voldemort and forcing Harry to Azkaban where he was killed. The mere thought of Harry's death brought tears to everyone and Dumbledore dismissed them so they could all get some rest.

Dumbledore sighed and said to himself, "How could this get any worse?"

The next day...

A horrified scream rang out in the morning causing several teachers and students to rush to the front of the school where several other screams rang out and then muffled thumps of fainted young students hitting the floor.

Dumbledore and the rest of the teachers saw a horrible sight.

It was Severus Snape and he was hung from the entrance of the school in a grisly sight and written in blood above Severus' head was the word, 'Traitor.'

What was even worse was that he whispered, Help me...Help me..."

* * *

 **Ending the chapter! I am ending the chapter! The next chapter will be fun to write, that's for sure. Later. Also, don't nag me because I put the lemon scene between Mooney and Greyback, it had to be done and what do you think? No raging, because I will just ignore it. _Connor_ means hound lover and _Adalwolf_ means noble wolf and yes, werewolves have their own language. I don't care if they don't in the book, they have one in my story. Also, for those who think Remus got it rough...too bad, it is my story and no comments about it is not cannon, because it's not. **

**I thank all of you for reviewing:**

 **MzBellezza: Thank you!**

 **evans16: Thanks! :)**

 **storybook thumb: Thank you for reviewing!**

 **Guest #1: Thanks for reviewing! Don't worry, Harry will not be saving the magical world, he, however, will be taking personal revenge on those who wronged him, Remus was just the first.**

 **Alex2909: I'm glad you're glad! The twins are too strong to be swayed by traitors and I always thought Arthur was a father figure to Harry and he could much more powerful than shown.**

 **Guest #2: 3 Thanks!**

 **Guest #4: I will not stop updating until this story ends!**

 **Guest #5: Thank you!**

 **ArthurShade: Thanks! :)**

 **Daozang: Thank you for reviewing, it means a lot to me! :D**

 **Autumngold: Thank you for reviewing!**

 **comodo50: Thank you and I will continue updating my stories!**

 **Guest #6: I hope this chapter will sate you!**

 **hawkswench: Thank you! :D**

 **silver-blast: ma'am actually, and will this chapter sate you?**

 **Guest #7: This is not a story where Harry will save England, he won't lift a finger to save England and he will enjoy watching the country be forced under the heel of Voldemort and his Death Eaters and getting revenge on those who scorned him, Remus was just first.**

 **Also, I want your opinion, should I start the replies to the reviews of the last chapter to the next chapter? Should I continue this yes or no?**

 **~Kourtney Uzu Yato**


	7. Chapter 7

Chapter 7

* * *

 _A horrified scream rang out in the morning causing several teachers and students to rush to the front where several other screams followed by muffled thumps of fainted young students hitting the floor rang out._

 _Dumbledore and the rest of the teachers arrived to see a horrible sight._

 _It was Severus Snape and he was hung from the entrance of the school in a grisly sight and written in blood above Severus' head was the word, 'Traitor.'_

 _What was even worse was that he whispered, "...Help me... Help me..."_

[Present]

Dumbledore immediately canceled today's classes and leivated the fainted students to the Poppy's office along with carefully taking Snape down from the wall and sent for Filch to clean up the bloody message on the wall as the teachers worked to remove Snape from his position on the wall.

Louds screams of pain ripped from Snape's ragged throat as they pulled the silver spikes out of his hands and feet.

He was gently brought down and leivated to Poppy's office and Poppy got to work on him as soon as they laid them on the bed. She worked him over him to stop the bleeding and clean his wounds.

Severus Snape was tortured, his injuries consisted of multiple bruises over most of his body, his fingers were broken, his shoulders were forced out place, his ribs broken, claw marks over his back slightly healed over with signs of the torture curse. Another thing about his injuries was on his sides of his stomach and on his shoulder blades was two large bite wounds as if he was attacked by some sort of large animal.

'Oh my...' Poppy thought as she finished her analysis and she turned to face Dumbledore who asked for the results.

"Well, Poppy?"

"It's bad, Albus."

"Tell me," He said, staring at Severus' lightly breathing

She lists his extensive injuries and then stops at the last set of injuries until she regains her courage to speak it, "Albus, I think Severus may have been infected by two werewolves."

"What?! Where is your proof?" He said, shocked as he stared at his pet project

"He has two large bite marks on his stomach and his shoulders along with large and deep scratch marks that were cauterized to stop him from bleeding out."

"He has been truly tortured. Is he-," Albus whispered in horror

"Yes, Albus. He's a werewolf now," Poppy said as she stared at the tortured body of Snape.

"It can't be..."

"Albus, look at his hands," Poppy said, not going to let the headmaster delude himself any further than he already has.

He did what he asked and winced as he stared at Severus' bandaged hands, they were pierced with silver spikes, light traces of blood seeped through the bandages as Severus' ragged breathing pierce his heart as he was stabbed.

"I'm sorry, my boy..." He said as he bowed his head, a single tear falling down his aged cheek.

She turned towards Dumbledore and said, "Let's let him rest for now. I will tell you when he wakes up."

"You're right, please take care of Poppy," He said, as he left with one last look towards Snape before heading towards his office as he thought about how his plans could have gone so wrong so badly.

Snape, on the other hand, was dreaming about how he got to his current position.

[Flashback]

Snape has been brutally tortured over the course of several days and when the last death eater got their pound of flesh from him, the chains binding him to the wall disappeared making him fall to the floor in a bloody heap.

The ousted spy is then dragged unconscious before Voldemort's presence as the death eaters wait for whatever their lord has planned for the traitor. Then it clicks for the Dark Lord, as he looked at Fenrir. Everyone, knowing of Snape's immense hatred of werewolves, he tells Fenrir that he allows him to do whatever he wants with Severus Snape as he washes his hands clean of him.

The werewolf grinned as he carried Severus bleeding form on his shoulder after thanking his lord for such a wonderful opportunity.

Severus woke up, the torture his body made him groan as he felt pain everywhere. His pained groan caught two werewolves attention as they walked forward to meet him.

"Hello, Snape," Fenrir grinned as his companion was behind him, his face hidden by the shadows

"Fenrir!" Snape choked out

The werewolf let out a malicious chuckle and said, "You should know better traitor. You are no use to Voldemort and he allowed me the joy of taking care of you."

"W-what?" He stuttered

'How could they know? I was on their side, but who ousted me? It couldn't have been just anyone, but who?' Snape thought, his mind running a mile per minute, trying to find who snitched on him, but his mind came up blank.

"Oh yes, you are now ours to do whatever we wish too," Fenrir said with a massive smirk

Snape made to find his wand, but couldn't find it anywhere and saw a lookalike of Remus step out from behind Fenrir holding the broken pieces of his wand in his hands.

"Lupin!" Snape growled at the only smart marauder

"Oh, I'm not Lupin, Snivellus, I'm a much better version. The other one well..."

A horrible scream and begging of a recognized voice sounded out from the left of them that came from deeper into the cave rang out, "...He is busy being reeducated into becoming a child of the moon, forcefully," He finished with a twisted smile as looked at Snape's paling face with glee.

"And now, it's your turn!" Fenrir grinned, his body shifting along with Mooney into their wolf forms, bones snapping and cracking as Severus watched in horror as they grinned at his horror-stricken face.

"Run, boy! Run and make this interesting for us!" Fenrir growled

"If you manage to entertain us, we might let you go," Mooney said his rough voice light with a teasing tone.

Snape took the chance and ran as fast as he could, ignoring the pain of his injuries as he knew if he got away from them he would be in the safety of the castle and the warmth of Dumbledore's shadow of protection if he could escape.

Fenrir and Mooney howled as they chased after their prey, the scent of his blood, fear, and slight hope of escape left a trail for them to follow as they snapped at his heels, but then they disappeared as Snape ran deeper and deeper into the mist between the trees in the thick brush.

When he got far enough, he stopped to get some breath into his ragged lungs as he leaned against a tree, before starting to move again. However, ragged chuckles appeared from both sides of him and he ducked to the moist ground before he got clawed in two as he looked at eight vicious claw marks against the bark of the tree he was leaning on.

"You better run, Snape. We have been just dying to take a bite out of you," Fenrir said, his voice ragged as it had a heavy undertone of lust.

Snape didn't need to be told twice and ran, he ran as the mocking laughter of Fenrir and Mooney sounded after him and he ran, his legs were burning and he felt his lungs were going to burst, he didn't know how much longer he could run, but he had to get away.

He ran, dodging Fenrir and Mooney's attacks, but he had the slight thought that they were playing with him, but he just pushed forward until he finally made it out of the mist as the werewolves' growls faded once again and Severus found himself in the open.

'I'm free?' He asked himself as he looked around, the mist was behind him as he felt joy at outrunning the werewolves and he let smug pride fill his chest. He made his way forward as he going to find a nearby village, but the mist started to surround him again and Mooney's voice rang out, "Oh Snivellus, you didn't think you would get rid of us, that easily, did you?"

Severus tensed, but before he could spring out of the way, a harsh pain blossom at his left side and he looked to see a huge werewolf with its' large fangs piercing his flesh and then another set of jaws clamped down on his right side and he finally fell unconscious, his body couldn't handle any more pain.

"Sleep Snape, you will need as much as you can get as our new toy..." Fenrir growled before everything went silence for one Severus Snape.

Severus was then dragged back into the cave Fenrir's pack was using and he was placed in the same stables as Remus where they were forced to watch each other's torture.

* * *

[Sirius's Bedroom]

Sirius is resting on one of the spare rooms that littered Hogwarts, he was resting his head on a comfortable bed as his mind went towards his best and only friend.

'Where the hell are you, Remus?' He thought, aggravated

Soon his thoughts went to Harry and he let tears fall down his face as he buried his head in his pillow as he started to cry until they became uncontrollable sobs as his mind vividly remembered every encounter he shared with Harry at Azkaban. He betrayed him, he should have fought for his freedom, but he didn't.

"I'm a horrible godfather...Lily and James would skin me and turn Padfoot into a pelt for my fuck up."

The animagus inside of him, whined as he hid within the darker parts of Sirius' mind.

Look at what the legendary marauders have come too... One is a traitor, who cost a boy his childhood, innocence, parents, and comfort that many children take for granted...The other left the boy in a literal hell at the Dursleys for 13 years with no contact...and lastly the other left his godson, the one he swore to protect to watch over and abandoned him...twice. One to chase after a traitor landing him a 12-year hell hole and the boy who left alone to rot in said hell hole.

'I don't deserve the name, Paddy...James...Lily...Harry, please forgive a stupid, old dog...' Sirius thought as he cried himself to sleep.

* * *

[Fenrir's Hideout]

Remus was wearing only ragged shorts as his arms are tied above his head, leaving his worn body exposed to whoever wanted to _play_ with him again. He was completely miserable, dry tears mixing with fresh ones, his breathing was ragged as pain stabbed into his nerves with breath he took. The scent of blood and sweat created a very unsavory scent to his nose as he struggled to keep from losing his mind.

Soon footsteps came close to Remus until they came to a stop, showing a well-fit woman glaring down at Remus' pathetic form, causing him to tremble.

"How pathetic..." She growled as she kneeled down, glaring down at the sad excuse of a man in front of her.

"Please kill me..." Remus gasped out, not wanting to live anymore

"No," She simply replied as she ripped off the tattered remains of his pants as she stripped herself down as Remus looked upon her in renewed horror.

"No...not that, kill me! I-I don't want you near me! I am not a monster!" He howled out, causing the girl to slap him to shut him up.

"You have no choice in the matter, besides-" She grabbed a fistful of his hair and gave him a heart-stopping kiss, before headbutting him causing him to groan in pain, "you cannot even fight back. You are an omega, the lowest of the low, and we are going to keep using you until we break you and mold you into a werewolf you were meant to be. Everything in your past will fade away from you each time we use you and there is not a damn thing you can do about it."

Remus let another round of tears, causing the woman to laugh and whistled for two other girls to come and undress.

The three women now stood in front of Remus and said, "Now, omega, it's time for you get to work, start."

The rest of you can use your imagination for the next part...

* * *

[Luna's House]

Xeno Lovegood walked out of the house to print out several new stories for his newspaper, leaving Luna and Harry alone in the house. The pair was cuddling up in Luna's bed, resting after Harry told Luna what he did to Remus.

"So, Harry..."

"Hmm?"

"Who else do you have on your shitlist?"

"I have so many people, then need to be taught a lesson. Black, Longbottom, Trelawney, McGonagall, The Dursleys, Dumbledore, the ex-Weasleys, and Granger."

"So many people did you wrong..."

"And they all will pay," Harry grinned, as he moved his hands through Luna's blond hair

"You are not one to be crossed are you?" She stated as if it was a fact

"Of course, my little moon. Nobody crosses a Potter without paying the price," He smirked at her

"I see, well it is a good thing I am yours," She said, rubbing her cheek against his

"You are mine and I am yours, my little princess who believed in me," He said, hugging her

She kissed his scar, making him shudder as he grabbed her hand, entwining his fingers between hers.

"You little tease," He whispered

"I aim to please," She replied

He couldn't help himself and just kissed her...

[Lime and then Lemon Warning]

...Bringing her soft body close to his own as he turned to lay on his back with her on top of him, running her smaller hands through his already messy bedhead.

He released her lips as he removed his nightshirt as she straddled him and moved her way down to see his half-hard cock, steadily getting harder as Luna grabbed his length with her warm hands, jerking him off until he stood tall and proud in front of her.

She smiled at Harry's blushing face as she slowly took him into her mouth, her wet tongue wrapping around his head as she bobbed up and down on his shaft, making him groan as he kept a hand on her head as he watched her take him deep from within her mouth.

"Merlin, Luna~!" Harry moaned, tilting his head back

She smiled from around his cock as she moved to take him deeper and faster, wanting him to cum as her own heat made itself noticeable as she started to take him deeper and harder wanting him to cum.

"Ah~, Ha! Luna~!" He moaned, now taking control as he started to thrust into her moist mouth, wanting to reach his completion.

"I'm gonna cum down your throat, Luna!" He growled as he thrusted several more times before his entire body stiffened as he let out a satisfied groan of pleasure.

Luna's cheeks puffed out as she swallowed everything he had to give as she released his cock with a pop, a string of cum connecting her lips to his still-twitching cock as she smiled at him.

"Turn around, Luna," He said, sitting up as he watched her do as he said as he fingered her to readiness.

"Ready, Luna?"

"Y-yes, just enter me, already~," She said, impatiently wiggling her butt, her heat nearly unbearable.

"Heh, as you wish," He stated, thrusting himself inside, causing her to moan.

"Harry~!" She said, bunching up her bed sheets in her hands as he felt her boyfriend thrust in and out of her.

"Luna~" He whispered, grabbing her waist as he pounded away at her.

The moans, groans, the slapping of skin against skin, and the creaking of Luna's bed filled the bedroom as Harry pounded into Luna's pussy, the two lovers were covered with sweat as they stared at each other with love.

"I-I'm going to cum, Harry! I-" She muffled her scream by burying her face in the sheets.

"I'm cumming as well, I'm gonna cum inside of you, Luna! Luna~!" He yelled, thrusting himself inside of her pussy, cum pooling into her womb.

"Harry~!" She yelled, feeling herself fall apart as her body was wracked with shudders as she came around Harry.

The pair shuddered as they came at once and they basked in their afterglow of their lovemaking and the pair fell back on the bed as Harry pulled the covers over them.

"Do you have to go anywhere today?" Luna said, resting her face on his chest.

"No, why?"

"Can you stay here with me?" She asked

"Of course, my little princess," He said, kissing her forehead

She curled up next to him and just basked in the feeling of her boyfriend's heat and magic pulsing through her as she felt his strong arms wrap around her.

Harry pressed his chin against the top of Luna's head and let out a smirk, hidden by Luna's blond locks and thought, 'I'm going to have so much fun.'

In several different parts of magical Britain and Pivet Drive, many people felt as if Death, himself was signing their death warrants.

* * *

[Headmaster's Office]

Dumbledore was sitting in his office, looking over his paperwork until a familiar letter from the goblins took shape in the front of his mind.

'Where did I put it?' Dumbledore thought as he rummaged through his desk

He searched his desk, but then realized he threw it away because he was annoyed with the goblins sticking their noses into his dealings with the Potter fortune. However as he dusted off the letter and read it correctly, the mental cogs in his mind started to turn.

The letter didn't make sense for a person that was dead as he dealt with those type of letters before, but the letter in his hands didn't make sense.

'Unless Harry was alive...' A fleeting thought whispered, causing Dumbledore to snap up as the possibility of Harry being alive became forefront in his mind.

'But, I cannot just barge in and say that Harry Potter is alive. I need proof and if he is alive then he must be either captured and tortured or left his people to die. Neither can happen, dammit! I wish Severus wasn't tortured so he could help me.'

As the Headmaster made plans to get everything and everyone onto his track of the greater good, he didn't count on two main factors. The first is how out of touch with reality he really was, the second...is that Harry has both his parent's mean streaks.

* * *

 **Ending the chapter! I am ending the chapter! I'm sorry for making you all wait so long. Again for those who think I am hard on Remus, I may be harsher on him, but he is the actual marauder with a brain. Seriously, I have always hated this within the Harry Potter world, Remus should have at least made himself known to Harry, but he just didn't do anything. Along with teaching him the Patronus charm and then just up left and then him fighting and dying in the last battle pissed me off. Serious, he just up and leaves Teddy an orphan. Tonks, I can understand, but Remus? No, he could have stayed away but didn't, leaving both Teddy and Harry alone. Sorry, the rant is over, it's just that Remus' character pissed me off once I started typing. The next chapter will be interesting. Laters!**

 **I thank all of you for reviewing:**

 **Guest #1: Thank you! :3**

 **Guest #2: Sorry for the long wait, but I hope this makes up for it.**

 **mizzrazz72: Yes, he should have, but revenge is sweet as can be.**

 **sandipi: The bank can prosecute thieves and Dumbledore knowing that Harry is alive will try to tell, but he will be cockblocked by the goblins. Harry will remain dead until he gets everyone on his shitlist a horrible fate.**

 **storybook thumb: Harry is named dead by wizards, but goblins are a different matter altogether because they have records of who dies and who doesn't and because of this they know that Harry wasn't dead and that he was innocent so he was able to get his money back no problem. Everyone who got a notice thought that the goblins caught them stealing large sums of money, therefore causing them to pay back what they owe, without thinking that Harry is alive.**

 **Lyn1991: As much as I'd love to kill Snape, I think keeping him tortured under Mooney and Fenrir is better, considering he pointed Voldemort in Harry's parent's direction, leading him to be sent to hell along with bullying him about them, when he was the cause of their deaths and shitty childhood, well...His punishment is well deserved.**

 **Alex2909: Some people agree to disagree, I'm glad you like the rest of the chapter.**

 **comodo50: I'm glad you loved Snape's end, I hope you can find the name of the movie, sounds interesting.**

 **Daozang: I'm glad you like the chapter and I feel it is better to have a warning unless the conversation you are writing leads up to the lemon then you really don't need the lemon warning, but I feel it's better, especially if it's same-sex lemons. Regardless, I am so happy you like it! ;D**

 **Guest #3: Yes he is.**

 **Perseus12: Yes, he will and he will meet his end soon enough.**

 **~Kourtney Uzu Yato**


	8. Chapter 8

Chapter 8

* * *

[ **Fair Warning: Mention of Rape, Later in the chapter. You have been warned. Fair Warning** ]

[Luna's House]

 _Harry pressed his chin against the top of Luna's head and let out a smirk, hidden by Luna's blond locks and thought, 'I'm going to have so much fun.'_

 _In several different parts of magical Britain and Pivet Drive, many people felt as if Death, himself was signing their death warrants._

[Present]

Harry slowly opened his eyes as he felt Luna's warm body on top of his, her long flowing blonde hair settled on her head like a halo as he felt her heartbeat pound through his chest as she laid naked on him with a peaceful expression.

He smiled at her as he kissed her forehead as he whispered, "My precious little princess..."

Sadly, he had more plans for Magical Britain and needed to get more observation on the public, he silently got off from the bed and made his way out, leaving a note for Luna to find when she woke up as he got dressed and made his way out.

'Now...the big question. Who is my next target?' Harry smirked, his eyes glowing brightly with mischief and hate.

* * *

[Headmaster's Office]

 _Dumbledore was sitting in his office, looking over his paperwork until a familiar letter from the goblins took shape in the front of his mind._

 _'Where did I put it?' Dumbledore thought as he rummaged through his desk_

 _He searched his desk, but then realized he threw it away because he was annoyed with the goblins sticking their noses into his dealings with the Potter fortune. However, as he dusted off the letter and read it correctly, the mental cogs in his mind started to turn._

 _The letter didn't make sense for a person that was dead as he dealt with those type of letters before, but the letter in his hands didn't make sense._

 _'Unless Harry was alive...' A fleeting thought whispered, causing Dumbledore's head to snap up as the possibility of Harry being alive became forefront in his mind._

 _'But, I cannot just barge in and say that Harry Potter is alive. I need proof and if he is alive then he must have been either captured and tortured by the death eaters or left the country and his people to die. Neither can happen, dammit! I wish Severus wasn't tortured so he could help me.'_

[Present]

Dumbledore made his way back to his desk and called for a house elf, "Tilly!"

Seconds later, a house elf came and bowed and said, "Youse called for Tilly?"

"Yes, Tilly, can you prepare snacks?" He asked

"Yes, Ise will be back," Tilly immediately left as Dumbledore pulled out a coin and forced his magic inside to call the Order and waited for them to arrive.

Soon they all strolled into the office, most of them looking worse for wear, considering they were still marinating in their guilt of sending Harry to his death in Azkaban and the ass-kicking they received from the Death Eaters only made them feel like shit.

After settling down in his office and only a few accepting his offer for tea and snacks, Albus started the meeting.

"Now, that we are all here, I have something to discuss with you all."

"What is it, Albus?" McGonagall said, softly

She had heavy bag underneath her eyes and her hair was in disarray. All she wanted to do was drink herself to sleep and Sirius wasn't much better as the shadows under his eyes made him look like he just got out of Azkaban.

"Apparently, there is hope for us to win the war!" He smiled at the group, gathering most of their attention

"What hope, Albus? Our only hope is lying rotten among the ruins of Azkaban," One of the members growled

"Actually, that is not true," Albus said with a smile, his eyes twinkling

"What are you trying to say, Albus? That Harry is alive and well?"

"Yes, Harry Potter is alive!" Dumbledore said as he waited for people to freak out, but instead of a chorus of yells and cheers, all he got were blank stares and glares.

"No, Albus," Sirius growled out, moving out of his chair as he made his way to the door

"Wh-what? What do you mean no?" Dumbledore said, completely confused

"I don't believe you. My pup-I mean, Harry is dead. He is dead and rotting in the hell hole we placed him in."

Albus started, "But,-"

"Albus, do you have any proof?" McGonagall said, trying to push back the headache was pair up with her hangover.

Albus pulled out a letter he got from the goblins and showed it to the group before him and Sirius spat, "That doesn't change anything, Albus."

"Of course, it does. It is a letter from the goblins recalling everything belonging to Harry to be returned to him. How is this possible?"

"The goblins do random routine checks and they must have found an anomaly in Potter's savings and snagged all of us," An order member offered, knowing he was going to be dirt poor for awhile.

Albus silently growled and turned to Sirius saying, "Sirius, you of all people should-"

"Don't you fucking dare, Albus. I know what it was like to be in that hell named Azkaban, but unlike Harry, I had ten years of experience and the ability to be animagus over him. I have failed James, Lily, and Harry spectacularly and I am not going on a wild goose chase for a boy who is already dead."

"Sirius..." Albus said in his disappointed grandfather tone

"I agree with Sirius," Tonks said, bring attention to herself

"Nymphadora?" He said in shock

"Call me Tonks! Just stop Headmaster, okay! Harry is dead and even if he wasn't dead why would he want to help us? We screwed him over in every sense of the word, the minute he heard of us trying to get his help he probably will laugh and spit on us," She said as her hair turned in a sickly gray.

"He can forgive us, he will forgive us. He is Harry after all," Dumbledore announced

"He can't forgive us if he's dead Albus and I want no part of this. If this is what this meeting is about, I am leaving. Call me when there is another death eater attack," Moody growled before leaving the office.

Everyone else slowly left, their belief in Dumbledore rotting away as they were too deep in their despair to follow Albus' orders.

When the final one left, Albus smashed his glass bowl of lemon drops against the door as he snacked on the remaining treats as he needed something heavier to convince his followers.

"They will see...They will see I was right and then we will find Harry and he will be brought to light. They all will. After all, I am the Light Lord of Britain and darkness must be purged through love and forgiveness," Albus told himself

* * *

[Luna's House]

Luna yawned as she woke up as she realized that she was alone in her bed as she sighed before her eyes found a letter on her bedside table where she read it out loud,

 _Dear little moon,_

 _I'm sorry I had to leave you to wake up all alone in the morning, but I needed to find my next target and wrap-up some loose ends with my first one, but I have breakfast on the table for you and then I will be right back to hear about your day._

 _Love you, Harry Potter_

'Him and his way with words,' She smiled as she folded the note and placed it underneath her pillow before getting up and heading towards her bathroom to shower and change into a pair of comfortable clothes.

Luna made her way downstairs and made her way to sit on the table and saw the meal that Harry prepared for her as she allowed a smile to settle on her face before she ate all of it with vigor and then washed the plates and put them back in their usual spots.

She then called the Knight Bus where she told Stan to take her to Hogsmeade which he did for ten sickles.

* * *

[Hogsmeade]

Luna stepped off the bus and made her way around Hogsmeade for a bit of shopping and found herself in a rather irritable mood by the time she left the third shop. People were trying to suck up to her, considering she was one of the few who stood by Harry and she could see right through them.

She sighed when she sat at Fortescue's Ice Cream Parlour with all her shopping bags where she ate a mixture of orange and strawberry and peanut butter ice cream, but the lovely flavors soured in her mouth when a visitor invited himself to sit at her table.

Luna tossed the spoon in the empty cup and said, "What do you want, Longbottom?"

"Luna, please. I don't want any trouble, I'm actually glad I caught you when I did."

"What do you want from me, I don't have all day," Luna quipped

Neville stood up, pulling out a ring and said, "I want to ask for your hand."

Luna's eyes went wide before they narrowed as she bit back a growl as she suddenly stood up and said, "I'm sorry, but I am not planning on marrying anyone as of this moment."

Neville frowned and said, "You are still hung up on Potter, aren't you?"

Luna didn't respond as she started to pick up her shopping bags and he stood up and said, "You need to let him go, Luna. He is dead among the ruins of Azkaban."

"Considering the fact that most of Britain besides me and those who actually have eyes to see Harry as a person with enough courage and loyalty that it would put Lord Gryffindor and Lady Hufflepuff to shame as he would never kill anyone who have never wronged him. However, people will be blind if they choose not to see the obvious."

She was going to leave until Neville grabbed her arm, stopping her.

"Let me go, Longbottom," She growled

"Luna, please listen. I didn't want to believe it at first that Harry killed Cedric but all the evidence pointed at Harry. His best friends believed he was guilty, what was I supposed to do?"

"Bullshit! Don't you dare lie to me!" She hissed, ripping her arm out of his grip

"You followed the crowd because it was easy! I didn't follow the crowd, my dad didn't follow the crowd, the Weasley twins didn't follow the crowd, Arthur didn't follow the crowd, if we could do it, then why couldn't you? Are you really a Gryffindor? Do you think that Harry would have left you hanging if you were in his place?" Luna growled as her blue eyes bored into Neville's.

Neville couldn't reply and neither could the crowd who were listening to the argument.

Neville knew that Harry would have fought tooth and nail for him and any of his friends...'Not that I can call him a friend now.'

"That doesn't mean I can't do right by him, by taking care of you," Neville offered

"How can you take care of me, when you can barely take care of yourself? I want no part of Dumbledore's new golden boy. Don't you have some strutting around to do?" Luna frowned

"Luna, you can't be single forever, if not me then it could be Malfoy, asking for your hand," Neville said

"I can handle Malfoy on my own, Longbottom. I suggest you make like an egg and beat it. I refuse your hand, dear golden boy and if you keep pushing me you will regret it," She frowned before she left the ice cream parlor.

Neville watched her leave before leaving the parlor with a sigh, unaware that he was being watched by a pair of dark green eyes, narrowed with hate.

Harry returned to the shadows and then sent a message to Greyback to meet him at the bar in Knockturn Alley.

Harry sighed as he whispered to the sky, "Looks like I have my next target."

* * *

[Seedy Bar] 8:56 PM

The bar was filled with noisy patrons, but it didn't bother Harry all that much, as he sipped his drink as he waited for Fenrir who then suddenly slid into his booth.

"Well, you came as quick as you could? What's a matter? Mooney didn't want you to leave your bed?" Harry teased

"No, that's why it took so long. He is becoming more hungry for it."

"And you love all of it, don't you?" Harry smiled

Fenrir smiled back, "Yes, but that's not the reason why you called me here, is it?"

"A part of the reason, but I need to know about Lupin."

"Oh, had a change of heart?" Fenrir asked

Harry chuckled and said, "Hell no. I just want to know if you are done playing with him."

"The girls are, they are bored of him and his miserable face, although his screams make good foreplay, though..."

Harry snorted as he finished his drink, "So it seems, I have a plan to end him if you are willing to give him to me."

"What do you have in mind?" Fenrir asked

Harry only responded with a large malevolent grin before he whispered his plan to him, and he allowed Fenrir time to absorb his words, but he let out a hearty chuckle as he looked at Harry's smug grin.

'He's become so dark, it really amazing. I can't wait else this kid has in store for Britain.'

Eat your heart out, Dumbledore.

* * *

[Lovegood Home]

Luna was resting on the couch and Harry walked in and she sat up, her hair was in disarray as she rubbed the sleep from her eyes as she said, "I was waiting for you."

He walked over, kissing her temple and said, "I'm sorry my little angel, I was out for so long."

She yawned, "You have something planned for tomorrow, correct?"

"Of course, I wouldn't be away from you for so long, if I didn't."

"Carry me, back to bed," She said

Harry chuckled as he took Luna into his arms as he carried into her bedroom as he thought about how much chaos would be happening at Hogwarts tomorrow.

* * *

[Fenrir Greyback's Hideout]

Fenrir returned and Mooney made his way to his side as he said, "What did our pup want?"

"Actually, he just wanted to talk."

"About~?"

"You know how the girls are getting tired of Remus?"

"Yeah, I was wondering how we were going to dispose of him since no matter what they do to him he will not submit and his crying is getting on the children's nerves."

"Well you don't need to worry about that anymore, all we need is to leave him at Hogwarts' front steps."

"Hmph, fine, but he shouldn't leave without a present first," Mooney said, his hand resting on his cheek

Fenrir grinned, "I was hoping you would say that."

* * *

[Hogwarts Dining Hall] Morning

Everyone was eating in the dining hall until Hagrid came rushing in carrying the limp and bloody form of Remus in his arms as several teachers along with Sirius came forward to take Remus to Poppy.

Ron and Hermione looked at each other, before glancing at Albus who was clenching his arm rests as he thought, 'First Severus, now Remus? Who is next? It can't be Harry... can it?'

[Infirmery]

Remus was immediately set under Poppy's care, barely keeping himself conscious as he tried to speak, but Poppy would hush him but he said that he needed to talk with the Order.

Poppy shook her head and said, "You can talk to them after all dinner, but you need to rest or your magic is going to lock you into a magical coma for a week. Just try to sleep for now. I will wake you after dinner is finished, okay?"

Remus nodded with a smile before falling into the realm of unconsciousness.

At the end of dinner, all the members of the Order of Phoenix circled around Remus' bed and Poppy woke him up and Tonks was still a bit miffed about being left to dry by Remus.

Remus awoke with a groan to see everyone surrounding him and said, "Everyone..."

"Remus...why the hell did you leave me like that?" Tonks said, starting off the conversation

Poppy interrupted and said, "Do not cause stress to my patient."

Tonks nodded before Remus sighed and said, "No, Poppy she is right to be mad. I let her out there, but it was for a good reason."

"And that reason would be, Mooney?" Sirius asked

"Harry's alive."

"What?!" Mad-Eye stated

"I don't believe you," Tonks said, shaking her head

"I think you might still be under the effects of the potions, there, Mooney," Sirius said, patting Remus' shoulder

"I'm serious! Please, I saw him when I was fighting with Tonks, he was leaning against one of the buildings, it was him. He is alive! Please...you have to..." Remus trailed off, fainting from too much stress

Poppy rushed in and shooed everyone out.

"Alright, alright, you all need to leave," Poppy said, making her way towards Remus with several potions and bandages

"But, Poppy?" Dumbledore stated

"No, Albus. He is unconscious and I told you, no stress for my patient, now all of you, please leave. I need to change his bandages," Poppy said, not giving Albus his way.

Albus nodded and said, "Will all of you please follow me into my office."

All of them nodded and made their way out of Poppy's office, while Tonks and Sirius looked back at Remus' unconscious form before leaving the room entirely.

* * *

[Headmaster's Office]

Albus sat on his puffy chair and said, "So...Harry Potter is alive."

"Remus could have been dreaming?" One order member stated, leaning against his wall.

Tonks shook her head, "Remus, didn't look like he was kidding. I want to believe it, but at the same time, I don't want to believe. But just have Remus' word that he is alive."

"He could be alive, my pup could be alive!" Sirius said, a smile making his way onto his face

"Black, don't you start. It could have been a death eater trick," Mad-Eye stated

Sirius looked at Mad-Eye with an icy glare, "But you don't know that!"

"Yes, I don't know that I could be wrong, but if Potter doesn't want anything to do with us? What if he wants us dead? We left him in a hell for almost two years."

Sirius couldn't really reply to that, as he knew it to be true...

"But, he wouldn't kill us for that would he?" Sirius said, softly

McGonagall shook her head and said, "Sirius, I think you know better than anyone what James and Lily would do if they were framed and betrayed by they trusted. They always got even...always. They would make the person's life hell, but I don't know what they would do in this situation...and I am pretty sure I do not wish to know."

Sirius turned a sickly greenish white as he gulped, looking like he was going to faint.

Dumbledore decided to end the meeting before Sirius threw up on his floor, fainted or did both, "We will continue this discussion in the morning."

Most of the Order members shook their heads in agreement and left the office, while Tonks helped Sirius get to his bedroom.

'So, now they believe me...No matter...Now, that they know Harry Potter is alive, they will help me, but how to expose to the public that their savior is alive but the main question is where is he hiding?'

* * *

[Late Night]

Severus Snape was slowly waking up from the healing coma he was forced into from the brutal attack from Greyback and Mooney, if he hated werewolves before, he sure as shit despised them with every fiber of his being now, but the most important thing was to get out of this dark hell he found himself in.

Then suddenly, Severus felt someone touching his arms and the droll tones of his godson, that could be recognized anywhere, but the thing was he couldn't respond and he couldn't hear what he was saying. He was still too deep in his coma to hear him before the feeling of warmth left and then silence.

However, what felt to be ten minutes, Severus smelled something truly wonderful, it was a clean scent but a hint of mint and he liked it. He made his mouth going to a deeper frown as his mind fought to reach the surface and enter the realm of consciousness.

He didn't realize he was about to do something that was going to haunt him for the rest of his life... His body started to shift along with Remus', but Remus was potioned to hell and back with potions so he wouldn't be going anywhere for now. Severus snapped awake, his body was covered in fur, he was much bigger and taller. He felt powerful but also felt extremely horny as he jumped out of bed.

He sniffed the air and shook his head at the heavy unpleasant scent of antibiotics and left the room, shutting the door behind him as he went on a hunt in search for something to sate this heat in his body.

The werewolf lurked the halls and then he found Pansy who was stretching and yawning from spending time in the library and was about to say the password to enter the common room, but then Snape attacked, tackling her and dragged her away into a dark and empty hallway.

[ **Mentions of Rape! Skip to the next pair of brackets if you don't want to read!** ]

He ripped off most of her uniform before he penetrated her, much to her horror as she couldn't even scream from the pain as he fucked her, his claws digging into her sides as he fucked her.

The dark eyes of the werewolf raping her would be forever burned into her memory and she thought her night couldn't be any worse until she Draco taking a shortcut to reach the common room and saw her.

She immediately fainted from the shock of being discovered in such a horrible position by her crush as she couldn't get Draco's horrified look out of her eyes as she drifted into the realm of unconsciousness.

Then he growled filling her as he removed himself from her, her swollen stomach full of his cum as he stood up, Pansy was twitching as cum poured out from her abused hole.

Draco and his two bookends opened fire on the werewolf trying to cut to pieces, but none of the spells they shouted out worked as the werewolf dodged them all and attacked Goyle first, ripping off his face with a large chomp, killing him immediately.

Then Crabbe pushed Draco out of the way, taking a slash to the chest, ripping through his ribs and organs, leaving him to bleed out quickly and he would be dead within moments.

Draco suddenly found himself standing alone as piss filled his silk boxers as he fell back on his butt and as the massive leer of the werewolf looking at him, told him he would meet the same fate of as Pansy.

He suddenly found himself thrown backwards, landing on his stomach, the pain snapping him out of his shock as he tried to run, but he was too slow and he could hear his pants tears as the cold air gave him goose bumps as he was suddenly mounted on by the beast who violated and killed his two cronies.

Draco thought it was a blessing when he finally fell unconscious as the werewolf continued his third round of raping him before cumming inside of him. The werewolf then went to give Pansy another helping before tossing her on top of Draco and left, satisfied as the heat burning through his body was sated.

[ **It's over ... _Side note, I don't support rape and I find it a horrible crime. Remember it is just a story!_** ]

Snape then as the moon set, so did his transformation as he was now naked as the day he was born and covered in blood as he fainted face first on the hard floor, unaware of the horror he unleashed upon four unsuspecting teenagers.

[The next day...]

Horror strikes Hogwarts once again.

Four Slytherin students were found in a hallway by a Hufflepuff prefect who immediately summoned Professor Sprout and when several students stumbled across the four Slytherins. Their screams woke up half the castle.

Two of the four were dead from their wounds, the other two, Pansy and Draco were still barely alive, but the massive bite marks on them and the scratches they had would make them prefer to be killed.

The two were immediately taken to Poppy, who as she prepares for her morning routine as she checked on her patients and found Snape outside the door of her infirmary, naked and bloody.

She immediately took him inside, covered him and re-bandaged him and wondered why he was so covered in blood, but she suddenly found her answer when two Slytherin students were leivated into her infirmary.

As Poppy was so focused on her new patients, she didn't realize that she was missing another one as the school was in panic once again and called for the teachers and Sirius to look for him.

Sirius thought his life couldn't get any worse until his ears picked up on a strange noise as he brandished his wand and made his way towards a closed door and quietly opened it to see something he would never unsee for the rest of his days.

It was Remus, in his werewolf form, fucking Romilda Vane who was crying and trying to get away as Remus had his fangs deep into the shoulder as she reached out to him screaming, "Help me!"

* * *

 **Don't I suck? Leaving it here after I have been gone from this story for months. I am irritated as of late...sorry for the very long wait, I have just been busy and it's been pissing me off that I am not updating as much I'd like to. Regardless, the next chapter will be interesting and Dumbledore will have a meeting with a certain someone who has several bones to pick. That is all I will tell you. Thank you and again, sorry for the long ass wait.**

 **Thank you for reviewing.**

 **Guest #1: Thank you. Sorry for the long wait.**

 **Guest #2: Thank you. Sorry for the long wait.**

 **Midnight Angels: I know, but Harry has a nasty cruel streak, I intend to show and he is going to make all their lives hell.**

 **comodo50: Yeah and thanks for telling me the name! :)**

 **sandipi: Snape has bigger things to worry about when he wakes up, especially when he finds out what he did and what he has become.**

 **Imm2369: Dumbles will get his end, after being shown how everything that has happened is his fault. Snape is an idiot, taking out his own feelings of jealousy and hatred out on Harry. That is why his punishment is just beginning. I have a surprise for Remus in the next chapter. Sirius will get his own end. And an afterlife scene huh? Sounds interesting...Dear Imm2369. Luna and Harry will have children when everyone who betrayed Harry gets their just desserts.**

 **Alex2909: I know, I am glad you like it.**

 **mizzrazz72: Harry is going to take his sweet time and he is going to savor the torture of all his past friends and those who he thought were his family.**

 **ArthurShade: Thank you!**

 **storybook thumb: You will find out when you read the next chapter**

 **Jake the dragon: Thank you! I am sorry for the long wait.**

 **Daozang: Thank you and the torture for Severus is not over yet and Remus is going to do something that will cause him something big, and I am glad you enjoyed the lemon.**

 **markespo1016: Sounds lovely, but your idea gives me another idea for the ideal punishment for Hermione considering the thing she loves the most.**

 **Deathmvp: Thank you! I am very sorry for the long wait.**

 **Guest #3: Thank you! I am sorry the long wait.**

 **Hi, I'm a person (guest) Thank you and Sorry for the long wait!**

 **DarkRavie: Thank you! I hope you like this chapter!**

 **Simon D. Uzumaki: Thank you! Also, the venom in Harry's blood stream was absorbed into his body as it remained in check with the Phoenix blood kept it in cheek, but when it was purged from his blood. His magic and body had gotten used to the venom residing in his body and mutated it to enhance him, giving him his current appearance. So yes, Harry's blood and magic helped him survive.**

 **jessbritt: Thank you! I am sorry for leaving this story for months.**

 **saphira88: I don't like Remus character, the weepy character pisses me off, but him becoming and being remembered as a deviant is something that fills me with glee.**

 **Shadowy Kitsune Alchemist: Thank you and I am sorry for the long wait!**

 **ToddGilliss: Sorry for the very long wait! I hope you like this chapter!**

 **~Kourtney Uzu Yato**


	9. Chapter 9

Chapter 9

* * *

 **[Fair Warning: Scenes of Rape...You have been warned!]**

[Flashback]

Several hours after Severus left, Remus came out of his potion-induced coma and made his way out Poppy's office, stepping over Severus' nude and blood covered unconscious body lying in front of her office door as he made his way to hunt.

Soon, the dawn arrived and teachers were making their rounds along with the prefects and early risers who wanted to make the best of their day. Remus kept himself in hiding, waiting for the perfect moment to sate the heat in his body.

He...would get his chance through one of Harry Potter's most irritating fangirls, Romilda Vane.

Remus caught her scent in one of the empty classrooms and slowly entered the room without her noticing. She was kissing a picture of Harry, praying for his forgiveness and whispering that she was always on his side from the very beginning.

But as she was kissing the photo, she didn't realize a shadow overcome her until a hot breath blew through her hair, bringing her out of her daydream of marrying Harry Potter and she slowly turned around to face the drooling maw a werewolf.

Before she could even scream she found herself pinned to the hard floor, stunning her as her picture of Harry Potter slipped out of her hand and under one of the desks.

[ **Rape Scence** ]

Romilda's head was spinning before her entire body became cold when she heard and felt the clothes tear from her body as she felt Remus line himself up at her opening.

She tried to crawl away, but she felt a large hand pull back her head to slam to the floor, sending her into a daze as she felt his other hand on her hip before she felt her pussy tear open.

"AAAAAAAAaaaaahhhh~!" She screamed as tears pooled into the corners of her eyes as she clenched her fists.

He pulled out and shoved himself back in, creating a squelching sound that bit into Vane's ears.

'This can't be happening! This can't be real!' She inwardly yelled as she started to cry

Remus just continued to pound her pussy, trying to sate the heat in his body as he could feel her tightening around his cock as the sounds of skin smacking against skin as she tried to crawl away. He started to speed up as Vane cried out in pain and shock, but then he grabbed her head and slammed it into the ground, sending her into a daze as he released himself inside with a roar as Vane began to weep.

She could feel his cum swell her stomach before her horror tripled when he pulled out just to thrust inside once more as she cried out for someone to help her as Remus continued to thrust and use her body to sate his lust as he bit into her shoulder, raising her screams a pitch higher until the door slowly opened and on the other side was a horrified Sirius Black.

[ **It's Over~! Remember it is just a story!** ]

"Help me! Help me, please!" Vane cried out, tears running down her face, ruining her makeup as she begged him to help her.

Sirius had tears run down his face as he knew what he had to do, he sent out a blasting curse to Remus' head, killing him quickly, but the dead corpse started to spasm and it released all the contents of its' penis inside of her making her stomach swell to where it looked like she was pregnant with triplets.

Vane was still frozen in shock because of her horrible experience as Sirius sent a Patronus to summon Poppy who immediately sliced off Remus' body away from Romilda.

She said, "Take it out...please...I-I-" Romilda vomited from the horror as her tears doubled as she wanted nothing more than to curl up into a ball and weep.

Poppy look at her with pity and said, "Just wait a few moments longer..."

"No! Take it out! I-" She screamed

"Miss Vane, I can't. The...penis has a knot and if I remove it now, then your opening will tear and you will bleed to death," Poppy quietly explained

Vane looked at Poppy in shock before the entire situation hit her like a bludger and fainted immediately from the answer. Poppy and Sirius wrapped her up in a blanket before and left the room as Sirius looked at the fallen, headless corpse of his best friend once more before leaving the room entirely.

[Headmaster's Office]

Dumbledore had his head in his hands as he thought, 'How is this possible? Two attacks within an 8-hour period? I really regret sending Harry to prison...I wouldn't have to deal with this. My plans were perfect. Until Harry was sent to prison, I should have released him immediately then I would have had him under my complete control. Regardless...What needs to be done now is find him and bring him back and send the parents...letters detailing the status' of their children. Lucius is going to be unbearable for years because of this.'

[Several Hours later...]

The news of the attack on Draco, Crabbe, Goyle, Pansy, and Romilda was all over Hogwarts as swarms of owls flew out of the castle as the day moved on as classes were canceled due to the tragedy that struck the school.

[At the Lovegood Home]

Harry was resting on the couch with Luna on his shoulder as he read the newspaper and gave a cold grin at the state of chaos Hogwarts must be in right now due to Remus, Severus and their attack on five people.

"My, my, you are really happy, aren't you Harry?" Luna said, softly

"Yes, I am, two people are barely getting their just deserts as of right now."

"Ah~, but isn't Remus already dead?" She questioned

"Yes, darling. You see Remus will always be remembered as the monster he always despised to become considering he raped Vane and he was killed off by Black no less, which will be the catalyst to his downfall and Snape...oh~, I have plans for Snape."

Luna snuggled up to him, resting her head on his chest to listen to his heartbeat and said, "You aren't done by a long shot. It's going to get even messier. Isn't it?"

Harry gave a cold laugh as he kissed the crown of Luna's head as he said, "Yes...I have a lot of people on my shitlist, including the Dark Tosser himself."

"You are not going to let him rule Britain?"

"I still need to pay him back for him killing my parents and Cedric, but I...won't need to do anything."

Luna's eyes widened, "You plan on having his own Death Eaters take him out."

"My smart little angel..." He whispered, kissing her as he trailed a hand down her side.

"I will be by your side, Harry always," Luna said as touched her forehead with his

"And for that, you will always be my princess who holds my heart," He whispered back as the two enjoyed their time together as a regular couple.

* * *

[Two Days Later...Hogwarts]

Harry slowly passed through the wards of Hogwarts undetected as he wore his invisibility cloak silently making his way past the group of students and he couldn't help but smirk when he listened to the gossip.

"You know Vane?" A Ravenclaw third year questioned

"Yeah? What about her?" Another Ravenclaw second year asked

"She is going to be removed from Hogwarts..."

"What? How?"

"You know that she was raped and apparently she is pregnant."

"Oh, that's horrible!"

"I know."

"Do you think that they will disown her?"

"Possibly. But I hope I run into her anytime soon. I don't feel comfortable having a werewolf in the castle."

"Do you think the Headmaster will expel her?"

"She was bitten by a werewolf. It wouldn't surprise me..."

Harry could only silently laugh as he walked away from the two Ravenclaws chatting away.

'And they wonder why there are so many people who join the Dark side to get their licks in. All to scorn the so-called Light. Miserable old fool...' Harry sighed as he made to explore the castle.

Then as if it was fate, he came across Neville Longbottom walking and talking with Hermione and Ronald and he could only shake his head and trail after them. He grinned when Neville said, "I will be the greenhouses for the rest of the day. Can you tell the headmaster?"

"Of course," Hermione said as Ron groaned wanting to waste the day away, but Hermione huffed and pulled him away as she bid a goodbye to Neville who waved back.

[Hogwart's Greenhouses]

Harry's grin turned malicious as he watched Neville enter one of the greenhouses, after that he set up a massive notice-me-not charm around the area. He slowly opened the door where Neville was and slammed the door closed, scaring him so much that he jumped three feet into the air like a startled mouse.

He took out his wand, pointing it into the direction where the door was and yelled, "Whose out there? If this is another prank, it is not funny!"

"Oh, Neville. This is no prank~," A slightly deeper voice responded, making Neville pale

He would recognize that voice anywhere. Anyone in Britain would recognize that voice as he hesitatingly called out, "Harry?"

"It's Lord Potter to you, fuckhead," Harry stated, removing his invisibility cloak, showing himself to Neville whose wand arm started to tremble.

Neville could tell that Harry was noticeably taller than when he last saw him in his cell, his skin was pale like a porcelain doll, his eyes were much darker with cat-like pupils. However, he looked healthier than he ever had at Hogwarts along with him wearing clothes that actually fit him, made Neville feel extremely wary.

"You've changed..." He commented

"Of course, I have. Anyone would if they had been betrayed enough times," Harry stated softly, causing Neville to wince

Neville stated "I-"

"How is it?" Harry questioned, not looking at him

"Huh?"

"Dealing with my ex-friends? Do you enjoy the fame? The prestige? The power of being the hero? My 'Boy-who-lived' title?" Harry stated as he continued to look at the plants

"Harry, I am so sorry..." Neville whispered

Harry slowly turned to look at the slightly older teen before he let out a blood-chilling laughter that would curdle milk, before he disappeared and then reappeared pinning Neville to the glass wall.

"I know you are...Only because I hold your life in my hands, but what can I expect from the ignorant sheeple of Britain?"

"I can leave. I'll never show my face again. I will never return to Britain," Neville offered

"I know you won't show that chubby face of yours again. I thought of simply beating the shit out of you when I came out of Azkaban, but then I saw you trying to take my wife-to-be...which makes my blood boil," He finished, his green eyes boring a hole into Neville's head

"Wife-to-be? Luna! You are getting married to Luna?"

"One of the few in this wretched country that has a brain. I fully intend on making you pay for trying to take her away from me," Harry stated, poking the middle of Neville's forehead

"Why?"

"Hmm~?"

"You could just leave. Why, why do this to us?" Neville gulped

"You have balls to ask me that, I guess that was why you were in Gryffindor and to put it simply-" Harry grabbed Neville by his shirt and smashed him against one of the desks were the plants he was pruning were smashed under his weight, making him groan.

"It is because I can."

"They will find me," Neville stated, glaring at the smirking Potter

"Don't be all smug, little Longbottom. No one will notice you are gone considering the massive notice-me-not I placed around the area and didn't you say you were going to spend all day in here? He did give you permission after all."

Neville gulped as Harry slowly moved away from him and pulled out a cart filled with an assortment of weapons and most noticeably a branding iron with the Potter symbol on it.

"You little Longbottom are going to be my message to the Wizarding World to show why the Potter family was never to be crossed and I am going enjoy tearing your mind apart. So, before little Longbottom tell me one thing, what is one thousand minus seven?"

"Why?"

Harry didn't reply, only grabbing a knife and twirling it in his grip as he turned to him said, "Because you need it to remain what little sanity I allow you to have after I am done with you."

Neville could only relieve himself making Harry mocking laugh at him as he took out his wand and said, "Neville Longbottom. You have betrayed the Potter-Longbottom alliance which has been in standing for over 300 years and you have failed in your duties as a scion of the House of Longbottom and for your betrayal of the heir and Lord of the Potter family. I am sure you are aware of the consequences of your stupid actions, yes?"

Neville nodded and closed his eyes, "Death..."

"Yes... But, death is too good for you the likes you and I really want my message," Harry stated, tilting his head as Neville's eyes snapped open with fear as Harry's eyes took on a darker tint.

"I got the perfect punishment. Self-mutilation. That will be your punishment."

Neville turned several shades whiter as tears fell down his face as he blubbered, "Please...no. Not that! Take all the money in my vaults! Take my magic! Kill me! Don't make me...please."

"We all make our choices Longbottom. You just so happened to pick the wrong one, now get to it."

Neville's magic complied with Harry's order as he slowly made his way towards the tray of weapons as Neville continued to weep before he screamed as he flayed the skin from his arms, Harry gave him 50 lashes as he savored Neville's screams before he allowed him to continue with pulling out his teeth.

After pulling out 12 teeth and ripping out all of his fingernails and toenails before the final coup-de-grace.

Neville was on the floor, bleeding out as looked up at Harry who had a branding iron with the Potter family symbol on it.

Harry branded the symbol into Neville's chest before tying a noose around his neck as he said, "Get up. Your punishment will soon be over."

Neville slowly got up to his knees and crawled alongside Harry, the sky was dark and clear as the moon shined down upon the two, Harry pulled out a simple folded paper and placed it on one of the desks as the two made their way to Neville's final destination.

The astronomy tower...

Soon after the simple climb of the stairs, a nearly deafening snap of a broken neck echoed through the air before Harry vanished with a smirk and the sharp crack of apparition.

* * *

[Sirius' Bedroom]

Sirius was bitterly weeping as he laid half-naked in his bedroom at Hogwarts, liquor bottles were all over the floor and cluttered his bedside as he cradled a bottle of Jack Daniels in his hands as he laid on his bed.

His eyes were bloodshot with massive shadows underneath as if he had been plagued by constant nightmares, his skin was pale as if he was drained of all his happiness. He was all alone now, just like he was when he was a young pre-teen, just after he came home during the summer of his first year.

He could only start crying. The great Sirius Black was broken and it was all his fault. He betrayed his best friend James in death, screwed over twice with Harry, and killed off his own friend who now considered a monster by the public. Hell, he had to bury Remus himself because everyone wanted to burn his headless corpse and piss on the ashes.

Sirius whispered, "Please...someone please just end my pain...I'm sorry...I'm so sorry...Please forgive me, James...Lily...Harry."

He then fell into another drunken sleep filled with nightmares of all his friends cursing him and his family telling him that he was a failure.

* * *

[Mid-Monday Morning: Dining Hall]

Dumbledore was eating in his luxurious seat as he hoped, 'Please let today be a simple one...'

Unfortunately, the people upstairs had no qualms about ignoring his plea for simplicity when the Head Boy ran into the dining hall, shocking everyone one.

Dumbledore stood up and asked, "What is a matter, my boy?"

"It's Neville, Headmaster. I found him...hanging from the astronomy tower."

Dumbledore turned pale as a sheet before he rushed out of the dining hall with the teachers on his heels as the students followed after them along with the Head Boy in question.

The older man reached the astronomy tower first and fought to keep his mouth from dropping when he saw Neville, his body slightly swaying with the wind as he looked at all the damages his body had while looking at his face.

It simply stated, "I'm at peace..."

He was brought out of his thoughts when several first years threw up from the gruesome sight of Neville's body as people were too much in shock to scream.

The teachers canceled classes as McGonagall went to inform Madam Longbottom about the demise of her only grandson as half the teachers went to take Neville's corpse to Poppy while the rest ushered everyone back into their common rooms.

Ron and Hermione felt as if guillotine blades were hanging above their heads as they recalled the state of Neville's body as the main question on Hermione's mind was, 'Did Harry do this? If he did, is he alive? Or is it someone who supported Harry's innocence doing this as a measure of revenge?'

Ron felt like shitting himself as he recalled all the torture marks on Neville as he recalled the oath of godbrothers with startling clarity as tears began to fall down his face.

'We...are all going to die,' Ron inwardly whispered before he took off running back to the castle, leaving Hermione alone.

[With Dumbledore]

He made his way to his office and closed the door behind him, but shockingly the door immediately vanished when he let go of the doorknob, seeing nothing but the extra piece of wall of where there was supposed to be the door.

He turned towards the portraits and saw that all of them were frozen, except for Phineas' whose looked like they just won the lottery.

Then a muffled female moan rang out in the seemingly empty office and he realized that his chair was turned away, so the occupant of the chair could not be seen.

Then a harsh grunt and the sound of someone swallowing something rang out, making both Albus and Phineas blush, before a familiar voice rang out, "You always give fantastic head, Luna."

'Miss Lovegood?' Dumbledore thought in shock

Luna giggled in reply before the chair sunk slightly lower as the chair slowly turned around to face a shocked Albus Dumbledore.

The older man couldn't believe it, here in front of him was the boy he sentenced to Azkaban, the boy thought to have died, the true Boy-who-lived.

"Harry...Potter?" Dumbledore whispered as he took in the sight of the young man

Harry was wearing a black silk shirt with the first four buttons undone, along with black slacks and boots, where his legs were resting on Albus' desk, while Luna was wearing a white mini-dress that showed off her figure.

"Did you miss you me?" Harry grinned at the shocked older wizard.

* * *

 **Ending it! I am ending it here! Isn't that such a bitch move? I know it is. I both love and hate cliffhangers...It keeps the audience interested in the next chapter, though. Necessary evil...Barely qualifies but I will take it. I have plans for certain people, the letter Harry left on the desk will say who is next. I have plans of Sirius and for those who think Ron's behavior is out of character, you need to remember that Harry's method of torture is one of the punishments that is taught to all purebloods, regardless of status. But~, we will get more into that later. I am really sorry for the long wait. Dear Snivellus will get his slice of humble pie soon~ and we can't forget about poor Vane...Maybe~.**

 **Thank you for your reviews!**

 **Draph91: I thought about it, but then it wouldn't be enough...At first, I wanted Harry to beat the shit out of him, before sending him to the Lestrange family as a plaything for them to use and abuse as they saw fit, but I think him breaking his oath as a godbrother to Harry and the alliance will make it sweeter. Good idea though**

 **Guest#1: Thank you! Sorry for the long wait.**

 **Pravus666: Nope, because that would be too easy. Harry will be turning wizarding Britain on its' head alone, taking care of all those betrayed him or harmed his family. Emphasis on 'harmed his family' part. But that is all I will say.**

 **Greer123: Thank you. Sorry for the long wait**

 **storybook thumb: Thanks, sorry for the long wait.**

 **mizzrazz72: Just wait for Severus' punishment**

 **god of all: Thank you and I hope you like this chapter**

 **Shetan20: Thank you and sorry for the long wait.**

 **DarkRavie: Thanks, sorry for the wait.**

 **hawkswench: Interesting...I need to think about it, but we shall see, won't we?**

 **(guest) fernyyuki: Don't like don't read. That's all I can say.**

 **Guest#2: I hope you like this chapter**

 **Aeona316: Don't worry. I don't plan on making rape scenes in every chapter and thank you.**

 **comodo50: Thanks! Just wait until the next chapter and that is all I will say. Sorry for the long wait and thank you for your review!**

 **Daozang: You would think, but I think his name being smeared is a lovely way to end such a weak werewolf, don't you?**

 **NarutoKushina: Thank you! I love your really long review and I like some of your ideas and I will take them into consideration, but you will just have to wait and see.**

 **Penieyoung: Thank you and sorry for the long wait.**

 **Guest#3: How did you know?**

 **Gurgaraneth: Thank you!**

 **PappyOldGuy: Thank you and I am glad you enjoy it! I hope you like this chapter and I love your encouragement and its' people like you that make me happy to write fanfiction in the first place.**

 **~Kourtney Uzu Yato**


	10. Chapter 10

Chapter 10

* * *

[Flashback]

 _...The older man couldn't believe it, here in front of him was the boy he sentenced to Azkaban, the boy thought to have died, the true Boy-who-lived._

 _"Harry...Potter?" Dumbledore whispered as he took in the sight of the young man_

 _Harry was wearing a black silk shirt with the first four buttons undone, along with black slacks and boots, where his legs were resting on Albus' desk, while Luna was wearing a white mini-dress that showed off her figure._

 _"Did you miss me?" Harry grinned at the shocked older wizard._

[Present]

"Harry...You're alive?" He whispered

"And well~!" He smirked as he ran his fingers through Luna's hair as she nuzzled against him.

Dumbledore took a step forward and said, "This is great news! But why have you been hiding? We need to announce your-"

He cut himself when he heard Harry laughing, his head tilted back in amusement as he looked at Albus' shocked face with mirth, "Did you really think I came here to let you have your own way do you?"

The older man paled and said, "Were you..."

Harry nodded and said, "And it's far from over, Albus."

Albus pulled out his wand, pointing it at Harry and said, "I won't let you, Harry. You have become dark."

He quirked up an eyebrow with a smile, "How do you think this came about? You were the one who forced me to stay with those bastard Dursleys, you were the one who forced me to suffer trial after trial as a pawn in your miserable game with Hogwarts as your playing field. You constantly endangered the students here, forcing them through ordeals that no child should face even in their worst nightmares. And you allowed me to be sent to Azkaban looking at me as if I was a disappointment from the start. Don't take the high road, Albus. It doesn't suit you."

"I will clean up my mistake and I hope you can make peace with your parents in the next great adventure Harry," He said, preparing to cast a spell

"Really? Are you going to get off your miserable ass for the first time in a long time? Tell me, how many people have died because you refuse to act? You miserable sod."

Albus didn't respond as Harry continued, "You have done nothing but contribute to the rot that is festering in Britain. You should take in this quote, **'The only thing necessary for the triumph of evil is for good men to do nothing,'** by Edmund Burke. It such a lovely quote and it fits this shithole of a school you run more than people would like to admit."

Albus yelled "Stupefy!", but the spell bounced off revealing that there was a shield that the elder was unable to notice, making his eyes widen, "How-"

"Parseltongue...They have many spells that most people would kill for and this shield very unnoticeable but hard as hell to break with any regular old spell is something that I find endearing."

"You cannot win, Harry. The light will prevail," Dumbledore stated, preparing for a fight

"Yes, it will, after all the rot and festering puss of Britain is removed, along with you," Harry stated, his green eyes boring into Albus' blue ones.

"Plan on killing me?" He stated, softly

Harry shook his head, "You are already killing yourself, people already distrust you and that is something you can't stand, the trust of the people is something that you can't live without. Along with your damn meddling, but soon all your little pawns and rooks will fall, one after the other, after another until there is nothing left until only you remain and then you will die."

"You would allow Tom to control Britain?! If I am not here than he will storm Hogwarts and cause unimaginable chaos!" He shouted in horror

"Now, Albus. If you really need an answer then you are not as smart as you say you are. I'll be waiting among the public...as people line up with pitchforks and torches waiting to have your head on a pike. Take comfort in knowing that you set forth a new era...all by your fumbles!"

Harry then waved him off as he vanished with Luna in tow as the shield shattered as the one who was powering it cut off the magical source as Albus could only tremble and collapse into a fit of bitter tears on his knees as he practically doomed Britain and there was nothing he could do.

Even if he somehow managed to defeat either one of them, the other would just come and finish him off, he created another monster.

 _Harry...Tom...I'm so sorry. Forgive me. Forgive me!_

The elder sobbed on the floor knowing he fucked everything in his plan to off Voldemort and prevent another Dark Lord from cropping up, he did the exact opposite and may have possibly created the end of Britain and possibly the world itself.

* * *

[Lovegood Residance]

Harry apparated a bit away from the house to carry her back as Luna smiled at him, "You didn't need to apparated so far away from the house, Harry."

"Yeah...But I won't get that much of a chance to carry you around and a walk is good for the soul."

"Hmm...So when Albus said about you letting Tom have Britain..."

"I just led him to that conclusion, he's going to bury himself and I'll have Voldemort be torn apart by his own dogs and Britain can clean up its' own mess."

"And if they start up again?" She asked

"Then I'll burn the miserable country to the ground to prevent it from happening again," He stated as the pair arrived on the doorstep of the home.

The two entered as Harry changed Luna's dress into a sweater and a pair of shorts.

"Sorry for making you wear such a revealing dress," He said, kissing the crown of her head

"It's alright," She smiled as she buttoned up his shirt, "It was fun, but you are the only one that gets to see me in such clothes."

"It's a blessing and honor to be able to see you in such clothing... so what do you want to do now?"

"Can we watch Monsters Inc?"

"Again?" Harry asked, raising an eyebrow

"Please," She pouted, making Harry kiss her lips as he said, "Very well. Besides the movie is funny anyway. We have a lot of movies to catch up on."

"Alright. I'll get the popcorn," Luna said, kissing his cheek as she made her way into the kitchen as Harry set up the television before Luna came back and the two enjoyed the rest of the day watching different movies.

* * *

[Back at Hogwarts: Herbology Greenhouse]

Hermione went off to do some investigating when everyone was told to stay in their house until further notice as the teachers took down Neville's corpse from the Astronomy tower. She made her way to the greenhouses, searching for anything that could help her find who did it, but finally, she found what she was looking for when she came upon the note that Harry left on the desk.

She was about to open it when Professor Sprout opened the door and saw her, "Miss Granger, what are you doing in here? Everyone is supposed to be in their house. Please leave and five points from Gryffindor."

"Yes, ma'am, I am very sorry," Hermione said with her head bowed before she quickly made her way back to her common room.

When she entered, she saw Ron sitting on a couch in the corner of the room and took a seat by him. He glanced at her before he continued to stare at the wall, before Hermione coughed multiple times, making him sigh and say, "What is it, Hermione?"

"I found something you might want to see..." She stated, fingering the paper she found in the greenhouse.

Ron turned towards her and said, "Open it."

Hermione opened the folded paper and she stiffened along with Ron, before he immediately got up, ran upstairs, and slammed the door closed, leaving Hermione alone.

On that folded paper, it was written in the messy scrawl of Harry Potter that Hermione would recognize anywhere. It read, 'I am coming for all of you...'

The bushy-haired teenager was stiff as a statue before the paper slipped from her fingers and into the fireplace, making her snap into action and race to get the paper, but it quickly turned to ashes, making her groan as she buried her head in her hands.

'He's alive...and he's out for revenge,' She thought with a shiver

* * *

[Dumbledore's Office]

Dumbledore cleaned himself up and took a seat at his desk as he waited for what is going to be one of the worst meetings he would have to suffer through.

He heard a series of multiple footsteps, leading up to his door before it was slammed open by a livid Lucius Malfoy, seconds behind him was his wife Narcissa Malfoy who looked as if she had been weeping for a long period of time since she got the news about the state of her son. After them, it was Augusta Longbottom who had a sneer on her face that could startle a dragon and lastly, the parents of Romilda Vane.

Dumbledore started off, "If you could all take a seat."

"We would rather stand, Albus. How could you allow this happen? Allowing a filthy mutt in Hogwarts and infect students?"

"He has been dealt with by Sirius Black," Dumbledore said, closing his eyes over the loss of a good man

"What I am talking about isn't the mistake you should have killed off in my son's third year, I was talking about that mutt Severus!" He snarled

Dumbledore looked up at him and Lucius clarified for him, "Apparently you do not know your school as much you want the public to believe. I got the results from Madam Pompfry and it was Severus, who is now a werewolf turned my son, his wife-to-be, and killed off two of his students. Both of them are in a healing coma as of right now. Tell me, how you think to compensate for the damages done to my son?!"

"Your son? At yours is alive. The only heir to the Longbottom family is dead! Hung off the astronomy tower as if he was a piece of meat. How dare you say you are the only one suffering from this mess."

"How are we going to explain this to our Romilda...her being...raped by that monster! How are you going to make it up to her!" Romilda's mother exclaimed, tears running down her face as she was held by her husband.

Dumbledore used every political move and conversational skills he had learned over the years to prevent all five guardians of the victims from calling a Blood Feud on him and his family and he couldn't do that to Abe.

At the end of it, Dumbledore was exhausted and wanted nothing more than to go to sleep at the end of a bottle.

Lucius gave a harsh sigh and said, "Severus will be hunted down like the animal he has become and there is nothing that can be done about it, now if you will excuse us, we will be checking in on our son."

Romilda Vane's parents gave him a nasty glare and made to check in on their daughter, deciding whether or not they should exile her from their house while she is unconscious to prevent a messy situation or just send her away and wash their hands clean of her.

Augusta gave him a harsh glare and said, "If one more incident happens, Albus. I will have your job and your head."

She closed the door with a slam as she made her way to Poppy and wept over the sight of her grandson, her only memory of Frank gone and she could only apologize for all her harsh words she gave him, forcing him to be like her son, instead of treating him like a person.

"I'm sorry, Neville. I am sorry."

Dumbledore slammed his head on his desk as he wanted to pull his hair out from the roots.

* * *

[Late Night: Sirius' Bedroom]

Harry makes his way into Hogwarts, allowing his feet to take him wherever they wanted before they stopped at a painting, from what he recalled from the map, it was an empty room, used for guests...

Then Harry picked up on the smothered weeping behind it and he opened the portrait to find multiple various bottles of alcohol cluttering the floor and the sad sight of Sirius Black, weeping in bed.

He made his way forward, getting Sirius' attention as his weeping nearly doubled, "Another of these. Come on! Just kill me, already!"

"Tell me...Why should I?" Harry responded

Sirius stiffed as he didn't expect the blurry figure to talk back..."Harry...is that you?"

"Nope. I'm dead. They are very pissed at you. Mom. And Dad and so am I."

"I know...I...don't deserve to live..."

"Why? Why did you betray me? Why did you allow me to be sent to Azkaban?"

Sirius chucked the bottle away and screamed, "I don't know! I should have never believed you were capable of doing such a thing! I mean, after Albus told me that he finally got me proof of my innocence I was so happy! I could finally get out of that hellhole of a house and get you away from those bastards! I was celebrating and I couldn't wait to tell you, but I...I don't remember. Then the hate...confusion, the disbelief it was everywhere that you killed Cedric. I didn't want to believe, but..."

The rest of the statement fell into a mixture of indescribable mummers.

Harry forced Sirius to look at him and he saw that Sirius' mind was a pulpy mess, before he released him allowing Sirius' head to fall as he shook his head.

'He's too far gone...' He concluded

Harry took out a rope and tied the noose around Sirius' neck who was too drunk to do anything and stuck the robe to the floor behind the headboard of the bed and had Sirius lay down and hit him with a sleeping spell. Harry then pulled the rope and numbed Sirius' throat he would suffocate to death with no struggle and once he was dead the rope would vanish.

Harry turned around once more to look at the broken man as he said, "Goodbye...Paddy."

He then vanished as a tear fell down from Sirius' cheek as he slept in peace for once in a really long time before dying.

* * *

[With Snape]

Snape raced as far away as he could once he was found by Poppy in front of her office covered in blood.

He stunned her when he got the chance and raced out of Hogwarts and knew that people will be on the hunt for him when the news got out, he puked out everything he had eaten when he remembered what he did to Draco, Pansy, Crabbe, and Goyle. Lucius and everyone under him will be pinning for his head.

Considering that he killed two children from Dark families they will be on the hunt for him as well. Along with the ministry due to him scarring and maiming two purebloods and killing two other ones, he would be lucky if he got the Dementor's Kiss. And that's saying something.

Snape was so glad that he kept one of the Gryffindor's brooms he kept on his person. As soon as he got far enough, he would lay low in the country after severing his arm so the Dark Lord couldn't find him. He would seal himself away in a location where he could rest in peace.

However, as you traveled you needed supplies and he made his way to find some for himself so he could escape, he found himself repeatedly stunned in the back, making him crack his nose on the hard floor.

Several hours later, Severus awoke with a groan and found himself in one of the most horrible places known to magical and unknown to nonmagical kind. It was Umbridge's home and he was restrained to a girly pink bed.

The door to the bedroom opened and out came Umbridge in all of her horrible glory and she had a collar in her hand.

"What is the meaning of this?" Snape said in a monotone voice

Umbridge gave a sickening grin and placed the collar on him, it was charmed so the wearer couldn't go against the master and she said, "You are now my slave for the rest of the time you are alive."

Snape paled to nearly translucent when he heard her statement and thought that he must be in hell as he must have been stomped to death while he was unconscious, but he couldn't continue his thoughts when he realized that she was dressed in girly lingerie, "I always had a crush on you, Severus,...It's a damn shame you are a filthy werewolf now, but that doesn't mean that I can't love you. And you have no choice in the matter. I can retrain you as much as I want and as slow as I want. But for now...I want what every woman wants at a point in their life."

Snape couldn't help himself and asked, "And that would be?"

Umbridge didn't reply at the moment as she got out a tube of lipstick and applied, before turning back to the restrained man and said, "A kiss and a hard fuck."

Snapes' lips were pulled back in revulsion as Umbridge took a seat at the side of the bed and said, "No use trying to get away. We will be together until the end of our lives and we have all night..." She then grabbed Snape's face, puckering his lips and said, "Now give me those lips of yours!"

I...am just going to move on...* _Shudders_ *

* * *

[With Ron]

Ron is packing up his trunk as he planned to leave as soon as he could because he knew. He wasn't as smart as Hermione, but he knew trouble when he heard it and being shown the letter from Harry found by Hermione clenched it for him.

He would not wait for Harry to pick him off like everyone one.

By tomorrow morning, he would be gone from Hogwarts and out of Harry's way.

He was unaware of a pair of wide eyes watching him from the shadows...

* * *

[With Harry]

Harry grinned as he made his way into the muggle world as he hailed a taxi down to take him to Pivet Drive and he put a notice-me-not around the house as he transfigures himself a chair as he covers the entire house in gasoline before sending up a noise maker spell that woke up the only female Dursley.

Petunia opened the window and saw Harry and screamed, "You! What are you doing here? You are supposed to be rotting and dead in that place for killing that other freak!"

Harry tutted her and said, "I was innocent of that crime, Petunia. But now...I am tying up loose ends."

Petunia looked at him confused before she saw it, the dead and cold look in his eye, the same look Lily had when she tried to kill off one of her friends in an 'accident' which completely separated them for the rest of their lives.

 _He wants her head on a plate._

"Wait! Harry, you don't have to do this! I am sorry!"

"Are you, really? Because I am pretty sure you are just saying that to save yourself."

"Please if you want to kill me then do it, but you leave my Dudders and husband alone."

"Now, now Petunia why would I do that? Besides I need to repay you for you and your family's hospitality since I have lived here."

Petunia could only whimper and shudder as Harry placed a floating charm on himself, allowing him to meet her eye to eye.

He softly said, "You are going to die tonight, Petunia."

She gulped, "People will know...they will recuse us!"

Harry gave a dark and foreboding laugh as she shivered as she could recall all the episodes she watched with Vernon cursing the families who abuse children and said that they deserved what they got when the abused children snapped and killed them. She didn't realize she was making her own killer until it was too late.

He raised his wand and said, "Your entire house is covered in gasoline. The spell I have in mind will burn this house and everyone in it. The fire will burn until the sunrise and then you, everything and everyone in your wretched house will become ashes. No one will remember you and no one will care too."

Petunia tried to leave but found herself stuck to the floor with Harry smiling at her as she tried to move her feet but she couldn't before Harry slammed the window down on her hands, crushing them which made her scream as her shout startled Vernon awake.

She looked down at her crushed hands before Harry told her, "Goodbye Petunia. Say your regrets and apologize to my mom. You know...the drunken whore and the wife of a drug dealer?"

The horse-faced woman couldn't even speak as Harry vanished from her immediate sight before the smell of smoke quickly became apparent as it spread over the entire house as Vernon tried to free Petunia as Dudley ran to his parents' bedroom and yelled that the windows were locked and the stairs were on fire.

As Vernon cursed his fate and Dudley wailed that he didn't want to die, Petunia looked outside to see Harry waving at her gleefully as he sat in a chair as the flames started to consume the family and she could only weep in bitter regret as she, along with her husband and son burned alive.

* * *

 **Ending the chapter! I am so sorry for the agonizingly long wait, but I am happy I finally posted the new chapter. Also, I know I am an evil writer. It's my job~, now as of right now: Sirius, Remus, Snape (I think I leave him as he is right now, under Umbridge's care), and Neville are out of the picture.**

 **The people that remain are Dumbledore, The ex-Weasleys (Molly, Ron, and Ginny), Hermione, the Dursleys, McGonagall, Fudge, Voldemort and his Death Eaters and that would be it, but let me tell you. It will not be in the order you see above. It will be randomized. Picking them off one by one until nothing left, NOTHING!**

 **Thank you for all the reviews!**

 **Draph91: Thank you and for the Twilight Zone, only a few episodes. Why?**

 **DZ2: I am glad you enjoyed my story, I am really sorry for the really long wait.**

 **Guest#1: Yeah, sorry for the long wait**

 **LoamyCoffee: Nope, she doesn't know, although she'd figured it out through the library and realize that Harry is alive and well and picking them off one by one.**

 **Guest#2: I just updated. Sorry for the long wait.**

 **mizzrazz72: How'd you know?**

 **Greer123: Thanks!**

 **DarkRavie: Thank you!**

 **Pravus666: Thank you and the punishment for Ron sounds awesome!**

 **Guest#3: Thanks!**

 **saphira88: Thank you!**

 **Pennieyoung: Thank you and sorry for the long wait!**

 **Michael Bourne: Messy idea~, but I still like him, although he fucked up. Him being haunted by the deaths of his best friends and having to kill Remus I think is punishment enough.**

 **God of 0bilivion: I am happy you caught the reference!**

 **NarutoKushina: You seem to be mistaken. Greyback hasn't lost what was his. Mooney is still alive and well, Mooney and Remus got separated from each other in Chapter 6. Sirius gets his punishment, but he is actually regretful and he makes that known before Harry kills him slowly in his sleep. Snape is on the run and Dumbledore now has a noose around his neck, one slip and he's dead as a fish out of the water. I hope you enjoy this chapter and thank you for the review!**

 **storybook thumb: Thank you~, your review makes me really happy!**

 **Guest#4: I need to sit on the idea...Maybe in the future, but no promises**

 **Guest#5: Maybe~, it would be an interesting short at the end of the chapter, though.**

 **Guest#6: Umm...**

 **god of all: I am continuing the story!**

 **gginsc: Hmm~, what part of it's a story do you not seem to understand?**

 **Arsao Tome: Love the poem~!**

 **Oogies4u: I am, don't worry about it!**

 **HairyLimey: I am so sorry!**

 **finch1986: I am, don't worry!**

 **~Kourtney Uzu Yato!**


	11. Chapter 11

Chapter 11

* * *

[Flashback]

 _As Vernon cursed his fate and Dudley wailed that he didn't want to die, Petunia looked outside to see Harry waving at her gleefully as he sat in a chair as the flames started to consume the family and she could only weep in bitter regret as she, along with her husband and son burned alive._

[Present]

Harry sat in silence as he watched the house that he was raised in, where he was beaten, starved, and barely given the essentials of living burned in front of him. He just stared into the fire, listening as Petunia's wails, Vernon's alternating curses and pleas for mercy along with Dudley's begging. All of them swallowed up by the flames…Before Harry took out a crystal ball, lifted it in the direction of the house and sealed the burning Dursley family inside of it.

Now all three were now in a makeshift hell, forever to burn until all of the years he spent at the Dursleys were up and then, he would finally allow them to die. Not a damn second before.

Harry felt a sense of peace, but it soon faded. 'Once everyone who crossed me is dead, then I'll be at peace.'

He looked up at the starless sky with only the moon as his observer and said, "Welcome to the hell you forced me into for the next decade and a half 'Tuny~."

He continued to watch the house burn until the sun rose and the house finally fell down, leaving nothing but a black clump of ashes on the ground before he sat up, stretching out his arms after which he vanished the chair and left the grounds with a smile.

He tossed the crystal ball up in the air as he said, "Maybe, I'll make it into a little globe. Luna always loved getting little trinkets like this."

As he walked away from Pivet Drive, he grinned at Mrs. Figg's house as he caught the sight of her curtains quickly shifting as if someone quickly stopped peaking through them as if they were spooked.

He let out a soft laughter, "You will have your turn, Figg. You will have yours~, along with the rest of the Order of the Fried Chicken."

He then hailed a taxi and made his way back into the magical world before apparating back to Luna's house where he noticed that she fell asleep waiting for him. He carried her to her room, stripped off his clothes and snuggled into bed with her as she quickly wrapped her arms around him, as he fell asleep to the beat of her heart drumming through his body.

* * *

[With Snape] ***my _sincerest_ apologies~*** [ _Read at your own risk! You have been warned!_ ]

Snape was staring up at the ceiling as he tried not to make any noise as if the slightest disturbance could wake up the she-beast beside him and make him relive the hell he was just forced through.

'Living with the dementors reliving my worst nightmares and experiences before ending it would a cold, clammy kiss from a dementor would be heaven in comparison to this.'

Severus couldn't help himself but recall what happened after she took his first kiss when she smashed her pudgy lips against his own. He never felt such disgust in his life and tried to bite her, she quickly removed her lips.

She screamed, "How dare you! After I confess my feelings you dare try to bite me?"

She then slapped him repeatedly on each cheek, making them swell from the force before she kissed him again, nearly causing him to go unconscious.

After making out with him, much to her hearts' content, she removed his clothes, pointed her wand at his limp penis and said, "Wingardium Leviosa!" His penis than stood up straight, much to his horror, before he found himself immediately silenced and he was forced to watch as Umbridge pleasured herself with his penis.

Severus Snape wanted nothing more than to die at this point as she made to experience love for the first time in a bed and all her romance novels explained them perfectly, sex truly was a wonderful thing with a man you loved.

She chose not to see Severus was pale as a sheet and wanted nothing more than to throw up. After several hours, she got off of him and gave him a kiss before laying on him and going to sleep as the spell finally wore off and he couldn't help himself up cum on the sheets, much to his renewed horror and shock.

Snape was pulled out of his thoughts when a yawn, drool dripping down her chin as she smiled at him almost as if she was thinking he was happy that he was here underneath her. He would rather be Fenrir's bitch again with Lupin.

He felt pudgy lips fall on his own once again, before she said, "Get up. I have a list of chores for you and I expect them done by the time I get back." She exited the room as he slowly trailed after her and he saw something that just made him want to end his life right there.

She smiled as she showed him a disgustingly pink apron and he was forced to put it on and he asked, "Where are the rest of my clothes?"

She looked at him confused before she pressed her face against his and said, "Oh, my beloved you have no need for clothes. You just need an apron, after all, if I gave you more clothes, how would get quick access to experience the pleasure of love whenever I feel the desire to do so?"

Snape was sorry he even questioned her, before she handed him a list and kissed his cheek, "I want everything done on the list or I'll punish you. Now get to it," She smiled as she smacked his bare ass.

She then left her house with a skip in her step as Snape dragged himself to complete his duties and cleaned up the kitchen as he started with the plates in the sink before he allowed himself to cry as his tears were washed away with the water.

[Okay, okay, it's safe.]

* * *

[At the Lovegood Residence]

Harry yawned and stretched out his arms only to find himself alone in his bed and he made his way into the kitchen and found Luna cooking and he wrapped his arms around her as she kissed his cheek and said, "Good morning sleepyhead."

"Good morning, Luna. What are you making?"

"Pancakes. When did you get home last night? And who were they this time?"

Harry nuzzled into her neck, "It was around six or seven in the morning and I had just finished wrapping up an old chapter in my life. They are being punished now."

"I see...and the fiery globe that was resting on my bedside table would be where they now reside?"

Harry grinned, 'Only, her,' He then commented, "Yes."

"Always the creative one, aren't you?" She quipped as she felt his arms move down her sides.

"I should be saying that to you, love? But, I have to ask, where is your father?"

"He checked in on us when I woke up and said that he was taking the early shift, so he would be gone all day."

"Really? Then I get to spend the entire day with you, good to know."

"Uh-huh, but aren't you going to check more people off of your list?"

"Later. I want to spend time with you today."

Luna blushed and said, "Okay."

"You're so cute when you blush like that," He whispered, making her blush even more

"Jerk. Sit on the table."

"With or without boxers?" He quipped with a grin

"With, mister. We will do without them later," she stated firmly, making Harry laugh before he kissed her cheek again and made to sit on the table.

As the two ate and playfully chatted back and forth, Luna wanted to spend a bit of time outside, which the last Potter obliged.

Luna smiled as she enjoyed relaxing in the grass and Harry watched her before Dobby popped in front of him and said, "Good morning, Harry Potter, sir."

"Good morning, Dobby. What do you have for me?"

"Ronnie Wheezy has left Hogwarts."

Harry quirked up an eyebrow and said, "Where is he now?'

"He's in the nearby forest, near Hogwarts. He didn't get very far."

"I see...Keep an eye on him, Dobby let me know his movements. I have something planned for him."

"Yes, Harry Potter sir," He smiled before popping away.

Harry then took Luna in his arms with a grin as she looked at him before saying, "You wouldn't dare!"

He gave her a grin before jumping into her pond with a slash, keeping the both of them underwater for half a minute before coming back up with a lily pad on his head as Luna gave him a mock glare.

She couldn't hold it when he gave her his smile that he only showed her, making her hug him.

"Very funny. But now I'm all wet."

He tsk'd, "And its' a damn shame it's not from a pleasureful way."

She took off the lily pad and whispered, "We can change that~."

Harry grinned as they quickly made their way into her house and made fair use of her shower and her bed until Luna was nearly unconscious from pleasure as Harry kept her in his lap as he watched several cartoons, the cheesy conversations just became a dull buzz in his ears as he nodded off to sleep.

* * *

[With Hermione]

Hermione woke up early and made to wait for Ron, but after everyone came and went to the dining hall for breakfast, she made her way upstairs and saw that Ron's messy bed was empty and knew he couldn't have possibly woken up early or gotten past her without her noticing. As she made her way closer to his bed, she found a note which read,

 _Hermione,_

 _By the time you read this, I will be gone. I am leaving and going to go into hiding. I am not going to wait for Potter to pick me off like he has been doing to everyone else and the only reason why I didn't tell you is that you would snitch on me like you did on Potter in our third year. I am not going to be hung by my guts just to keep you company._

 _You are on your own._

 _-Ron_

Hermione teared up as she raced out of the dorm room and made her way to McGonagall's office who was just going to the hall for breakfast and saw Hermione and asked, "What is wrong, Miss Granger?"

Hermione let her tears fall down her face and handed her the note which she read before she looked sadly at the young girl and pulled her into an awkward hug that Hermione accepted as her tears soaked into her robes.

* * *

[With Dumbledore]

The floo activated and Arabella Figg came out from the fireplace, looking as pale as a sheet and shaking as if she saw some horrible apparation. Dumbledore stood up and led her to a seat as she tried to still her trembling.

"Would you like some tea, Arabella?"

"Y-yes, please."

He poured her some, but she was trembling so much that half of it spilled on the tray before she finally managed to control her trembling to a near shiver.

"What happened, Arabella?"

"H-Harry...He burned down the Dursley home with the entire family inside. He-he said he's coming for me and everyone in the Order."

Dumbledore didn't show that the amount of fear her words had on him as he didn't want to make her trembling worse as he said, "Arabella, why don't you get some rest in one of the guest rooms. Then I will have you explain everything later, okay?"

"O-okay."

"Do you want me to summon an elf?"

"N-no, thank you. A walk will do me some good."

"Alright. Be careful and remember, things will be okay."

She gave him a nervous smile, before bowing her head in a show of respect and made her way out of his office as she closed the door. As she walked, she tried to calm her racing heart with a nice walk around the empty halls of Hogwarts and made to go down to the lower floors were a secret guest room was before the steps suddenly shifted and Arabella silently fell to her death.

The older woman was too shocked to do anything other than widen her eyes and open her mouth for the scream would never be heard. Soft, bubbling gurgles were the last sounds that came from her before she stilled. Her twisted body laying on the foot of the stairs.

Her death wouldn't be known until the next change of classes.

[An Hour Later]

Aurors swarmed Hogwarts and Dumbledore was holed up in his office with Tonks, Mad-Eye Moody, and Molly.

Tonks sighed as she thought about her favorite cousin and how he just couldn't handle it, 'I'm sorry, Sirius. It was...for the best at the time, but I wish we didn't have to. I wish you just agreed with us that night, things would have been so much easier. And you would still be here.'

"Okay, what do you have?"

Mad-Eye spat, "Other than the fact that people are avoiding us like the plague isn't helping our cause. A centaur nearly shot an arrow at me and told me I was marked for death."

Tonks winced before Albus turned to her and said, "Miss Nymphadora, what do you have to say."

The metamorph swallowed her unconscious response about her name and muttered, "Sirius is dead."

Everyone's eyes widened as Molly moved to comfort her, "I thought he was just in a drunken stupor like usual, but I found him, he as still as a statue, not moving or breathing. He even had a smile on his face, almost as if he was happy."

Albus frowned, "I'm sorry to ask this of you, but did you see any distinguishing marks or remains of a spell?"

She shook her head, "He could have just hit himself with a suffocating spell."

Dumbledore nodded his head and said, "Anything else?"

Molly gave a choked sob, "My Ronnie is missing. Hermione told me that Ron just left possibly in the middle of the night and no one has seen him. Not even Arthur, Fred, or George know and they won't even help me. I begged them for help, but they just turned me away!" She cried, breaking into large sobs.

Everyone sighed before Dumbledore dismissed everyone before he laid his head on his desk.

Several moments later, the leader of the team of aurors came into his office and said, "Both deaths have been out of your control. However, any more deaths, you will be out on your ass, Albus."

Dumbledore nodded as the team left his office and Hogwarts entirely as Albus just rested his head on his desk, trying to push back his throbbing headache.

* * *

[Afterlife]

"Ugh...my head," Sirius groaned as he sat up, scratching his head, before a familiar voice rang out, "Got lice?"

Sirius' eye twitched and growled, "I don't have lice dammit!"

He looked up to see his best friend, James who was grinning at him, from his messy hair down to his round glasses and his smirk that matched his own.

"Prongs...?"

"The one and only. Don't tell I have to get a treat to make you stand?" He quipped as he gave his hand to Sirius

The silver-eyed Black snorted before taking his hand, "Like hell. I'm so happy to see you, man," he smiled hugging him.

"Same!" James grinned

"Where are we? How did we get here?"

"We are in the afterlife, you're dead, Paddy."

"D-dead?" Sirius stuttered

"Dead as a doorknob," James shrugged

"But-" then Sirius recalled his last moments when he was speaking to Harry.

"Harry..." He whispered

"Yeah. But I have to say it was a mercy killing. Your mind was a damn mess, you should have gone to Poppy right after you escaped."

If Sirius had dog ears they would have been laying flat on his head by now as he sighed, "I'm sorry. I didn't want to give Snape even half a chance of killing me out of spite, but what happened to me? I barely recall anything after getting the news of my freedom."

James' lips turned into a sneer, "You got potioned by the order, it was through your drinks, they told you that Harry was arrested and going to trail and that you were going to help them place Harry there. Even when you were drunk you refused too, before they restrained you and potioned you to hell and back."

Sirius teared up, "Harry..."

James pulled Sirius into a one-sided hug saying, "When Harry found you, he knew you were too far gone to be helped. He couldn't force you to live the rest of your life in the hospital like the Longbottoms and decided to kill you peacefully in your sleep."

"Well...It was sure as hell better than all the uncomfortable dreamless nightmares I had. But where's Remus?"

"The bastard is being taught a lesson by Lily."

"Oh?"

"Yeah, considered that he abandoned you and Harry multiple times and being a part of the potion idea, Lily took it upon herself to make steaks out of him along with skinning him and turning him into a rug."

"James..."

"Paddy, you need to realize it was not your fault and don't want to hear anything else on the manner. But on to more slightly lighter topics, do you want to see what Harry did to Snape?"

"I assume that he tore him to pieces and left the bastard as potion ingredients."

James gave his signature pranking grin, "You would think that, but no."

Sirius was then led to a mirror showing Earth and James called out, "Show me, Severus Snape."

James was grinning as Sirius' eyes nearly fell out of his head before he could help but burst into tears from laughing at seeing Snivellous in a disgustingly pink apron, on the floor cleaning like a house elf.

It was that wasn't enough, it was when Umbridge came home with a smile on her pudgy face and sang, "Oh Severus my darling, I must tell you the good news."

Severus sat up before his face was shoved into her crotch as she said, "I got the entire week off and I received a present from a lovely pureblood via owl package that handed me multiple devices of sexual enjoyment!"

The pale man started to violently weep as Umbridge just patted his head before slapping across the face as she said, "Stand up!"

He still had tears running down his face before she said, "Lean across my table and spread your ass cheeks."

Severus turned basically translucent as his body complied with her order before she said, "I have been reading this book all day, 'All Sexual Fetishes and Kinks, self-updating.' I plan on exploring every kink with you. Now, I have a massive new toy that goes for your ass and I expect you to say thank you."

She placed a dollop of lube on the tip of the sex toy that Snape couldn't see before he felt something painful shoved up his ass, making him squeal in pain, before she slapped his asscheek, making a handprint take shape.

"T-thank you," He stuttered out

"Hm~, I may just have you branded later on before first I want to be loved, you know what to do."

Snape's face was the epitome of misery and James and Sirius couldn't be happier.

"Damn he's worse than Lily!"

Then the screams of Remus rang out as James rolled his eyes as he pulled Sirius close to him, "Come on, let's watch Lily tear Remus a fourth new asshole."

* * *

[With Harry - Evening]

Luna was relaxing at home, letting Harry go with a kiss and a 'Good luck,' before continuing to watch movies, still glowing from sex romp she had with Harry before he left.

Harry made his way to Hogwarts as Dobby walked beside him and said, "Ronnie Wheezy is still in the forest when I left him."

"Good, Dobby. Keep an eye on him, I have to prepare his final resting place, it will tomorrow and I plan on exposing him viciously."

"Of course, Harry James Potter, sir!" He chirped

Harry gave a small laugh, "You're dismissed, Dobby. Keep Luna company."

"Yes!" He smiled before popping away

Harry entered Hogwarts once more, the halls were empty as a strict curfew was placed so no more incidents could occur, he made his way past Poppy's Office where Pansy and Draco's parents were staying with their children who were still unconscious from Snape's attack on them.

'I'll check on them later...' He thought before he let his feet take him wherever they wanted before his ears caught on to a conversion, a rather interesting one as he quickly turned himself invisible and listened in.

Ginny snorted as she leaned against the wall, glaring at Hermione as she spat, "What's it to you?"

"This isn't healthy, Ginny! I heard about you and all your sexual romps around Hogwarts. Do you know what you're doing to your body?!"

"Fuck you, Hermione. I have the right to deal with this situation in any way I desire. I was supposed to be Mrs. Harry Potter, but I can't due to Harry not being among us. I don't care what you said about Harry being alive or not, whether its' him or someone avenging him by causing all this madness at Hogwarts. I am just going to enjoy the sex and the mind-numbing pleasure it brings me so leave me alone. Besides I know you have a crush on Harry, just like the rest of us so don't act all high and mighty."

Hermione frowned at her before sighing and leaving as Ginny left in another direction. When Hermione was far enough, he unbuttoned his shirt and caught Ginny's attention by whistling, making her turn to see him, before he walked away.

"Harry? Harry! Wait up!" She called, running after him.

Harry ignored her and led her to the girl's bathroom, where Salazar's chamber was and stood in front of a bed. She slowly made her way towards him and brushed her hand against his back and finding that it wasn't just a figment of her imagination, she hugged him.

"Harry! You're alive! I'm so happy," She grinned as she rubbed against him, making him glance at her before he removed his arm from her and took a step back.

"Harry?"

"You have some nerve rubbing yourself against me after all the whoring around you have been doing."

"No! Please, I love you."

"I bet you say that to everyone who fucks your pussy, Ginny."

"No, I love you and only you."

"Prove it!" Harry offered as he tilted his head, "Amuse me."

Ginny slowly stripped herself of her clothes and made to seduce Harry and crawled into bed and beckoned him to come towards her, which he did as she closed her eyes and puckered her lips.

He couldn't help but grin as he replaced himself with a surprise fit for something rather fit for Ginny and he could watch in amusement as she sloppily made out with her new love.

If Ginny could grin, she would have, she's kissing her new lover, the Boy-who-lived and it couldn't be any sweeter. When she pulled back a bit, she expected to she shaggy black hair and smoldering green eyes, but instead, she found pasty gray skin and soulless black eyes.

She screamed in horror and shock as she crawled further into the bed as the creature followed after her.

"W-what?!" She cried as the creature to grope her breasts.

"Did you really think that I would kiss a mouth that sucked on so many different cocks?"

"H-Harry...Help me."

Harry coldly stated, "Her skeleton shall reside in the chamber forever and so it shall. You will remain here until your death and since you like sex so much, I found a creature just as sex-starved as you."

Ginny tried as she tried to reach her hand out only to be dragged further into bed, a barrier placed around it as the sounds of slick sounds rang in the air and muffled screams of Ginny's sobs rang out.

She tried calling out to him, slamming her fists against the barrier before two gray hands grabbed her face and pulled her back as Harry laughed, the cold vibrations of his laughter echoing throughout the chambers as he slowly made his way up the stairs and sealed it behind.

'Ginny is out, now...to take care of Hermione,' He grinned as he slowly made his way towards the Gryffindor Tower.

He made his way into the common room through one of the secret doors Hogwarts had and slowly made his way up to the girls' dorm where Hermione was staying, opened the door crept inside.

Harry's face twisted into a giant smirk as he stood over Hermione's sleeping form, before rousing her awake and spelling her silent and restraining her to her bed, making her eyes widen to near dinner plates.

She tried to struggle but found herself hopelessly still, only the slight twitching of her body and her misty eyes gave away that she was trembling. The two watched each other silently, before he said, "It's been way too long, Granger. You know this was going to happen sooner or later."

Her eyes looked down as he continued, "If been pondering how to deal with you. I could understand everyone else's Ron, being the miserable pig that his along with his shit family. Dumbledore and his greater good. Remus with iron-clad loyalty only to Albus and so on. But you I don't get. You, who was like a sister to me, who treated me like a person just turned on me in an instant. Your betrayal hurt me the most."

Hermione's tears pooled out as she wanted to say so many things before he sighed, "Besides that, you have to be punished and I have been thinking about how to do it. There's one where I can slowly rip out your eyes and painfully cripple your hands so you can never read another book? There's another where I can cram all the horrors of truth and knowledge into your head before ripping out your tongue, leaving you unable to speak or even put it on paper. Forever silenced with the knowledge you crave so much. My favorite so far is a book that I found among the shops of Knockturn Alley. I placed all of my foulest memories as a child up to my life in Azkaban in that book. I converted them into monsters for my own amusement and let them all have a go at you, tearing your body apart again and again with no relief."

Her tears were coming out at a faster rate before he leaned in real close and said, "While all of those ideas are lovely, I've decided to break you and rebuilding you as my maid. You will be my confidante who I'll tell everything, but you will not able to say anything to anyone. The horrors of knowing knowledge, but being unable to speak it. I will cut you off from anyone you could cry to for help. You will watch as everything in Britain falls apart. But don't think that you will die, no. You will live as my house elf, tending to my every need and when you finally repay your sins is when I will allow you to die."

Hermione looked into the eyes of the young man she grew up with, went on adventures with and fell in love with, stare at her with his bright, killing-curse green eyes swirling with hate and a twisted type of love only for her, making her want to bury herself in a hole and never come out.

He kissed her cheek, "Save your tears. You will need them for later. I can't wait for our first chat in a long time, Hermione~," He then left with a laugh and a crack of apparation.

She barely noticed the notice-me-not spell that was broken and the soft sounds of all the girls in her room still deep in their dreams. Only after what felt like hours was she able to turn to the side, curl up in a ball and start to bitterly weep.

* * *

[With Harry]

He made his way back to Luna who gave him a hug and pulled him into her lap as they rested on the couch, "Had fun?"

"Lots."

"Good, good...Harry?"

"Yes?"

"Do you want a baby?"

Harry immediately replied, "Of course, I do. Are you pregnant? Do you need anything?"

"No! No, not yet. I was just asking. I just wanted to know."

He pulled her down for a kiss, "Where you afraid that I would say no?"

She couldn't lie to him and briefly nodded, "My little moon, of course, I want a family. I won't let anything happen to you or our future children. Along with your question having good timing too."

"Hm?"

"I know you hated Hermione for what she has done to me, especially considering that you told me about her crush on me."

"Yes?"

"How would like having her around the house to do whatever you want? She becomes what she's been trying to 'save' with no choice or voice of her own."

Luna gave him a crushing hug, "You always give me the best presents."

Harry returned the hug with the same force, "Only the best for my princess."

[Tomorrow]

A new prefect was making her rounds before she stumbled upon a message,

 **Her Skeleton will lie in the chamber forever!**

The prefect than ran to find the nearest teacher as she started to cry out, "Help! Help!"

* * *

 **Ending the chapter! I hope you all enjoyed it and I am really sorry for the late update, trust me, I am working on it. I am wrapping things on my end, trying to find time to write. Curse you, real-life problems! Curse you to hell! Regardless, I thank you all for your patience, although I bet most of you are reluctantly waiting. Now, I'm off to see how much I can write on my Ao3 stories.**

 **Thank you for your reviews!**

 **Nathe Alistair - Thank you and trust me, it will only get worse for Hermione and Ron...heh, I have several things planned for him.**

 **Gurgarneth - Maybe, but I feel him getting what he deserves is something that needs to be done. Considering all the shit he has done to Harry, even if he was bound by his promise to protect him, he deserves at least one vile punishment. And I believe Lily could be much worse, especially considering that James and Lily can watch their son on Earth and have no pity for him. Especially Lily.**

 **Pravus666 - Lovely ideas as always, but that would make it too easy. Why do that, when you can turn her into the very thing she's trying to save, i.e. the House Elves and turn her into a maid serving both Harry and Luna for the rest of her life. Knowing their secrets, all the crimes and brutality and knowing who caused Britain to fall and unable to speak of it. It would drive her mad.**

 **DarkRavie - Thank you!**

 **Draph91- Sorry, but no. And I know right? I'm glad I thought of it.**

 **Guest#1 - Thank you!**

 **Greer123 - He really is and it will only get worse for him.**

 **Thundergil - Thank you!**

 **Oogies4u - I know and my apologies for your eyes.**

 **Guest#2 - Thank you!**

 **mizzrazz72 - Yes, but at least he's in peace with James and Lily.**

 **Gokaimaster100 - Thank you!**

 **NarutoKushina - He's a poor bastard, but it fits him. There are many worse things people can suffer than dying, that's why people like Umbridge exist. And yes, Harry does know and who do you think gave her the sex toys in this chapter? And no, it was Dobby who was watching Ron, not Ginny. Sirius is now at peace. Petunia and her shit family ain't dead yet. I plan on just having them as a little knickknack on Luna's bedside table for all of the time Harry has suffered under their 'care'. Maybe yes on the friendly death eater part. Pansy's parents will get their part soon enough. Draco, well, I plan on cutting him a bit of a break, after Harry gives him a bit of a scare.**

 **asian333 - Thank you!**

 **diegokpo30 - Of course, I'm continuing the story! After all, its' one of my favorites. It's just real life is a bitch and kills the mood.**

 **Strayan Mate - Burn, baby, burn!**

 **T-Biggz - But allowing them to go first would cause Harry's targets to scatter and I don't feel like having Harry hunt them down as I want him to go on his luxury cruise with Luna. Ron's punishment is a surprise~, not telling. You will know soon enough.**

 **saphira88 - My apologies~.**

 **storybook thumb - Things always do need to be tied up.**

 **Xerox45 - Thank you!**

 **(guest) staar -Thank you and I'm glad you enjoyed it!**

 **Skull Flame - Thank you! Umbridge is just a tool used for punishment for Snape. If not, I would have killed her off for all the shit she does to Harry in canon. Dumbles and Voldie will be the last to fall. I'm still deciding which one will go before the other. Ronnikins will get his punishment don't worry.**

 **Charles Ceaser - Thank you!**

 **ulttoanova - Thank you!**

 **King of the Souls - Sorry about that...**

 **jake the dragon - I hope you like this chapter.**

 **takanis - Thank you!**

 **Mizukodai - I know right?**

 **Arsao Tome - That would be too easy for them to die like that.**

 **TheGrandDisciple - Thank you for your lovely compliments, Severus getting his, Ginny already got hers and Ron well, I love suprises. I think I'll devote a chapter to Luna and Harry after the upcoming one, just for a bit of fluff in this dark story. You will get your lemons afterword in the next chapter. Hermione, well, unraveling her head like an onion is something that has been a sweet temptation of mine. The Dursleys well, they ain't dead, but they are out of the picture and now...they are trinkets to adorn Luna's bedroom.**

 **SlytherinQueen020 - Your wish has been granted**

 **bloodredmoon22 - Thank you!**

 **Venus914 - Thank you! And I sure as shit don't forgive either.**

 **(guest) That Guy - Your wish has been granted**

 **(guest) Azrael - I hope you enjoy this chapter.**

 **~Kourtney Uzu Yato**


	12. Chapter 12

Chapter 12

* * *

Luna cuddled up to Harry as she relaxed in his lap as she ran his fingers through her blonde hair as he nuzzled against her cheek before he released a sigh, "What to do, what to do..."

"Who's next?" She asked, taking a lock of his hair and curling it around her slim finger.

"Ronald, the no-good ex-Weasley."

Luna gave a cold smile, "I see...What do you plan on doing to him?"

"Oh, are you interested in such a thing?"

She made to face him fully and said, "Actually yes, I am."

"Hm, I learn something new about you every day, but are you sure?"

"You're worried that you'll scare me, aren't you?"

"...A bit. It's just that I love you so much, my little princess. I don't want you to be disgusted with me," He trailed off in a whisper

"Harry, have you ever gone after someone who didn't deserve what they got?"

"No."

"Exactly. You have only gone after those who have wronged you. There is no reason for me to fear you. I love you and always will love you," She whispered, peppering him with kisses before he kissed her temple.

"How come you always make me feel better?" He muttered, taking in her scent and warmth

"Because I'm me, now, Mister Potter, how do you plan on taking care of Ronald?"

"Hm~, his fear of spiders has been considered."

"Interesting, but what about his gluttony?" She offered

"Other than his miserable eating habits...I don't feel really inclined to giving him his last meal."

She made to lean close to his ear and whisper something that made his eyes widen before his eyes grew darker, "You...my dear princess have one hell of a naughty streak."

"I try..." She grinned

"And I have the perfect stock for his last meal," He grinned as he made to give her another kiss before she moved away.

She giggled before she slowly got off of him and started to walk away, making fair use of her hips as Harry said, "Where do you think your sexy ass is going?"

She turned towards him with a grin before disappearing into her bedroom as he followed after her and pressed her against the door to where she wrapped her arms around him as he opened the door only to slam it behind him.

He started to strip himself of his clothes as Luna did the same and caressed him, leading him to the bed as he planted kisses down from her lips, down her neck then down to her breasts, sucking on them with fervor as his hands trailed all over her body.

Luna moaned as Harry moved down to treat her as he already knew how she liked it, he savored his short work of her, how flushed she became, her swollen lips and how she was covered in kiss marks. He dived deep into her pussy with his tongue, making her arch her back and squeal.

"Fuck!" She hissed, making Harry chuckle as she flushed in embarrassment as she tangled her hands in his hair.

"Jerk, you always take me by surprise even when I expect it."

He gave her another lick as he said, "I expect you to moan and cum, not much else, dear."

A slight wavering smile settled on her face before a moan spilled from her mouth as enjoyed Harry thrusting his tongue in and out of her pussy, leaving her twitching and about to cum before he pulled away.

He lined himself up at her opening before he shoved himself inside, fucking her relentlessly as she wrapped her arms around him, "Harry! Harry!"

"Luna~," He moaned, as he made to tweak her nipples as he picked up speed, the sounds of their fucking rang out through the air as Harry lifted her left leg, placing it on his shoulder to reach deeper into her pussy as she screamed his name as she came.

Her pussy tightened around him before he released inside of her painting her insides white with his cum before he pulled out as he entwined his fingers with hers, "Again?"

She sat up, rubbing her pussy against his cock and whispered, "Again."

After several more rounds, Harry was relaxing on the bed as Luna curled up next to him, kissing him on the cheek before getting up with a sigh and pulled out two dresses from her closet, "Which one do you think is better?"

"Dear, anything you wear is just fantastic," He grinned with a giant smile

The blonde made a small giggle but before the conversation could continue the door opened as Xenophilius poked his head in through the door as he looked at Luna.

"Hello dear," He smiled, as his daughter hid her naked body behind a dress

"D-Daddy! What are you doing here? I thought you were still going to be at work?"

"I was, but then I decided to take a lunch break at my house. I can understand that the two of you are heavy practitioners of the...how do muggles say it, the horizontal polka, but it would be nice if you could put a silencing spell up before you do the deed, please."

"Yes, Daddy," Luna said with a nod

Harry refused to say anything as Xeno turned towards him and said, "Keep her safe, Harry."

The older man then left the bedroom as Harry wanted to sink into Luna's mattress as he placed a pillow over his head as a groan slipped from his lips.

Luna removed the pillow, pressing it against her as she pecked him on the lips, taking in the flushed look on his face as she nuzzled her cheek against his, "Gruesome revenge or not, the great Harry Potter can still get flustered."

He pouted at her, "Hey, I am a human being...sort of. I'm allowed to flush pink if I wish."

"Of course, Mr. Potter," She teased before she squeaked when he pinched her butt, "No sass, Ms. Lovegood, soon to be Potter."

"Yes, yes, now help me pick out a dress," She grinned as he got up and helped her.

After that, Harry took a shower, got dressed and made his way back into town and made decided to check in on his investment, before stumbling across his target talking with her husband and cast the disillusionment charm on himself.

"Arthur please, you need to come back."

"Molly, I am not coming back and neither is Fred or George, you are not going to make me fold on this."

"We need to stick together, we are being picked off one by one."

"By who?"

"Harry Potter. He's responsible for all the disappearances and deaths and he needs to be stopped."

Arthur shook his head, "So what if he is? Who can stop him, Molly? Most of the country thinks he's dead. Albus is one more incident away from being kicked out of Hogwarts. Snape is nowhere to be found after he attacked his own students. Both Remus and Sirius are dead. Who do you think he's gunning for?"

Molly shuffled in anxiousness, "Those who crossed him."

"Exactly."

"But-"

"Nothing, Molly. All of you hurt that boy when he's been nothing but pleasant to us, you turned on him on Albus' order alone. You know damn good and well, Harry would have never killed that boy during the damn tournament that he didn't even want to participate in."

"And Hermione, you think she deserves to be killed as well?"

"She is no different than the rest of you. She turned on him just as fast as the rest of you did. She has no excuse, you and everyone else knows that Albus gave her multiple books from the Potter vault and Black library. All of you are accountable for your actions. Whether it's Harry doing this or someone else who is doing it in his name, I don't care. What I do care about is you leaving."

"Arthur you can't be serious."

"I am deadly serious, Molly. Leave or I will call the aurors."

"And your other sons? What if Harry comes for them?"

"They will live as they always do. Now, please leave, I won't ask again."

Molly trembled before walking away in a huff, her shoulders shaking as if she was holding back sobs before Arthur went inside, making Molly release the full force of her sobs as she apparated away, making Harry smile.

He then made his way inside and upstairs where Arthur was resting on the couch, "Hello Arthur."

"Harry. Do you want some tea?"

"It would be nice," He smiled as he took a seat across from Arthur, who then waved his wand and set a tray with two cups and a teapot and poured Harry a cup, which he took with a word of thanks.

After several moments of peaceful silence, Arthur put his cup down and said, "You are going after Molly next."

Harry removed his cup from his lips and nodded, "Yes."

"I won't hold it against you. She's not the woman I thought she was."

"...I'm sorry, Arthur."

The older man let out a ragged sigh and said, "So Molly and Ronald?"

"And Ginny. Already took care of her."

"I won't ask how. And my other sons?"

"I won't touch them. Them getting disowned by you is enough."

"You've been causing one hell of a stir, huh?"

"Chaos doesn't like to leave me alone for so long."

"I can see that. Take care, Harry."

"You too, Arthur and for what its' worth, I would have loved to have you as a father in law," He smiled before apparating.

Arthur laid his head in his hands before he felt two hands touch his shoulders and saw it was his sons.

Fred took a seat next to him and said, "Don't worry Dad."

"I know, I know, it's just that I feel that I sighed their death warrants."

George hugged him from behind, "They sighed their own warrants, Dad, not you. You can't do anything for them. They made their bed and now they have to lie in it."

* * *

[With Harry]

He slowly made his way towards the Weasley residence, he knew that Molly would back within the hour and made himself a plate of tea and cookies which he snacked on until the door opened.

Harry felt a smile fall on his face when Molly came into the kitchen and saw him with his feet on the table waving at her.

"Harry..."

"Hi~," He grinned

"What are you doing here? You are supposed to be dead!" She screamed

"Oh, hush. You can't be killed off so easily," He smiled as he munched on another cookie

"What did you do?"

"I haven't done anything...Yet. Now take a seat."

Molly stood still, staring at him, making the black-haired teen laugh, "Come on now, after all this time you lecture me on manners you are the one being rude in turn. The food won't eat you. Take a seat."

The woman against her better judgment which was screaming at her to turn tail and run sat down in the seat across from her.

She took a cup of tea and sipped it, making Harry smile, "What did you do, Harry?"

"I've done many things, some big, some small."

"Did you? You..."

"Did what? Tell me? Tell me what you are thinking."

"Did you kill my Ronnie?" She asked in a whisper

"No," He stated simply

She sighed in relief as she took another sip of her tea before she paled as he continued, "Well, not yet."

"Who else..."

"Hm~, your daughter."

"You killed Ginny?!" She screeched as she stood up, knocking her chair over

"She's as good as dead," He shrugged, taking a drink from his cup

"She loved you," She whispered

He snorted, "She loves cock and sex. Now she has both. I didn't touch her though, I don't get hard over fucking such a slut in my bed."

"You...How dare you!" She screamed as she tried to strike Harry only to feel woozy as she slumped to the floor.

"Wha-at d-did you d-o t-to me?" She stuttered as her body started to shake and spasm.

"Poison is such a lovely thing when you can produce it yourself," He grinned, showing black-lined teeth.

"Ronnie..." She whimpered as she started to lose control of her body

"Oh that's right, another thing is that you are going to help me get revenge against your youngest twat of a son."

"Never...I'll die before I help you hurt...m...y...so...n..."

Harry gave a cold laugh that would have made a dementor shudder, "Who said, anything about you living?"

Molly finally passed away with a death rattle and foam at the mouth as Harry let out a shudder of pleasure, "Ah, its' one thing to set up a death of someone but its' really something when you do it with your own two hands."

He then whistled for Dobby who bowed and said, "Yes, Harry Potter, sir?"

"Where's Ronald, now?"

"He's in the countryside, sleeping next to a field of manure."

"Tch, even with several days, he's still stupid to still be within the area. Oh well, grab him and clean him up. Because I have a surprise for him."

"Can I ask what that would be?"

"Of course, Dobby? It's his last meal on Earth."

"Would you like Dobby to prepare the meal?"

"Oh no, Dobby. He doesn't deserve your cooking. I will do it, just make sure he's wearing good clothes and you place him where I tell you to when I am finished here."

"Yes, sir, Harry Potter, sir!" He said before he vanished

Harry then plucked out a knife from the drawer and gave a very unnerving leer towards Molly's corpse.

* * *

[Hours Later]

Ron woke up with a groan and smelled something amazing and when he opened his eyes he saw that he was sitting at a table filled with glorious-looking food which he immediately ate with glee, making a giant mess, forgoing the fork and knife as if he never used them before.

But as he was about to take a drink he saw Harry, wearing a classy black suit and Luna was wearing a ruffled baby blue cocktail dress and she was staring at him in disgust as the youngest male ex-Weasley trembled.

"Harry..." He said, swallowing the food he just crammed into his mouth

"That's me. But don't worry. I won't do anything. Eat."

Ron stared at him as Harry just smiled at him before he continued to eat with the same ferociousness as before until he was basically bloated as Harry walked towards him and said, "Did you enjoy it?"

"Yeah, it was amazing!" He grinned, as Harry squinted his eyes at him in disgust.

"I figured it would be a nice testament to your mother for her to be the last comfort for you to enjoy."

"W-what?"

Harry gave a vile grin as he sampled the sauce on one of the remaining plates that Ron hadn't licked clean and sucked it off, "I hate to admit it, but your mother despite being a miserable whore makes one hell of steak don't you agree?"

Ron paled as he finally got the message and vomited in his lap before Harry sealed his mouth shut and cleared his airways so he wouldn't choke on his own vomit.

Luna made her way forward as she couldn't help but comment, "What a pathetic sight."

Ron couldn't help but comment, "You're the pathetic one, Looney. Whoring yourself out to Potter, if only you actually agreed with us you would of-" Luna kicked him in the mouth, sending him flying off his chair with teeth and blood everywhere.

"Like you have any right to bitch at me. I stood by Harry because it was the right thing to do and because he was innocent. Just because you are as dumb as a brick and everyone has the loyalty of a flobber worm doesn't mean I have to mimic you. Also, amongst the remains of your bitch of a mother, you also ate your own shaft and balls. Compliments of me."

The shock was too much and he fainted, making the two laughed before Harry gave Luna a passionate kiss, squeezing her ass for good measure before they released as Luna rubbed against him.

"Merlin, how you make my blood rush. Tell me, princess. What's stopping me from fucking you until you have a fucked stupid look on your face as I drench you in wine and suck every inch of you clean?"

"You still need to take out the trash, Harry," She sighed as Harry lined her neck with kisses, making him groan

"Tch, you're right."

He then grabbed Ron by the back of his shirt, as Luna wrapped her arms around his waist before he apparated them to the spider pit.

Being mindful of the small spiders, Harry transfigured a wooden cross from an old tree and stuck Ron on it as he drove nails into his hands and his feet, making him wake up and scream in agony before he shouted in fear.

The spiders clicked in joy at the meal for them as Harry hit Ron with a spell, he would be awake and aware until every piece of meat of him was gone.

"Harry, please! I'm sorry!" He begged

Harry turned towards him as he wrapped an arm around Luna, "I know you are, Ron. But apologies just don't cut it. Enjoy!" He shouted as the spiders converged on Ronald.

The only thing he could do was scream as Harry apparated away with Luna.

Making their way back, Luna was placed gently on the table as Harry opened a bottle of wine with his teeth, "I told you that I would make good on my promise."

"Of drenching me with wine?"

"Your favorite sweet wine, to be exact, now do you want me to strip you of that beautiful dress or shall I tear it off?"

"Anxious, aren't we?" She grinned before he pecked her on the lips

"Who's the anxious one here? Your panties are soaked already, it makes wonder what your honey will taste like mixed with your favorite wine?"

Luna had no answer except to rip off Harry's clothes as he did the same with her, the night was filled to the brim with moans and screams and just as daylight dawned, Luna was resting against Harry, sticky from saliva and different various wines as Harry hiccuped, showing that he was still drunk as he held Luna closer to him.

After several more hours of sleep, Harry bathed Luna before taking her home for her to sleep as long as she wanted before having Dobby making food for her when she woke up before he got back.

He made his way to Knockturn Alley and met up with Fenrir and Mooney who greeted him with glee.

"Oh cub, it's been so long," Mooney grinned

"Yeah it has, I can see you are doing a lot better, Mooney. Especially with your moon-destined one. Good."

"You been causing one hell of a riot, haven't you, kid?"

"Of course, I wouldn't be me if I let Voldie have all the fun. Besides, I have been taking care of several loose ends."

"Good to know, but you never intended on leaving the Dark Side alone, have you?"

"Nope, not at all. Tearing apart several of his strongest and fanatical members will put them on edge, some will be quick and clean, others will be messy. But Voldemort, I have a special death for him."

"You're going to kill him in the worst way possible, aren't you?"

"I don't need to do anything, his own soldiers will by the time I am done with them. Also, Albus is going to be run out of his own castle soon, something I'll take my sweet time with."

Fenrir smiled, "Nice, but whatever happened to Snape. Everyone's still looking for him."

Harry gave a large, unnerving grin, "Let's say Britain's resident toad has a new playmate to torture for most of her miserable life."

He then vanished, leaving the two werewolves who then looked at each other before Mooney said, "Sir, I love you, I do. But if you piss him off you are on your own."

Fenrir wrapped an arm around Mooney's shoulders, "Trust me, it will be a cold day in hell before I do that."

* * *

 **Ending the chapter!**

 **Thank you for your reviews!**

 **tastybigsexy - Thank you and Hermione's punishment as Harry and Luna's house elf fits me more. Although her learning everything that Harry has done, will do, and being unable to speak anything about it, feels like a just punishment.**

 **Pravus666 - I'm happy you like it, man. I think I've done enough to Severus for now, having him become a tranny may be a bit much, besides, he's already Umbridge's bitch. For Britain, in its' entirety, I'm still deciding.**

 **Michael Bourne - Thank you~! Trust me, they won't escape from Harry and his revenge. Thanks for the nice rating!**

 **asian333 - Thank you!**

 **TheGrandDisciple - Thanks! The creature that Ginny was raped by is a ghoul created to have a massive lust and to take it out on the closest thing near it and that would be Ginny. I hope you like Luna getting in on Ron's torture. I am happy you like the story and I hope you like this update.**

 **Guest#1 - Don't you worry. His greatest pleasure and greatest fear is his punishment**

 **mizzrazz72 - That he should have, but where would that leave my story?**

 **raw66 - Sorry, Hermione did it of her own free will. Sirius, I can see being potioned, but not Hermione. If you don't like it don't read it. Sorry.**

 **DarkRavie - Thanks**

 **ShadowLord1329 - Sounds interesting and Albus...well, I have plans for him.**

 **Guest#2 - Thanks.**

 **sandipi - I know right? Nasty! What do you think? Thank you.**

 **Perseus12 - Thanks for the love!**

 **Draph91 - A ghoul created to have a massive lust to take it out on the closest available person.**

 **jh831 - I don't plan on giving Luna a baby until after the wedding and honeymoon, those who things won't happen until Harry completed his revenge against Britain and the two finish their studies in America and have a family to raise. It won't be soon.**

 **NarutoKushina - Thank you and hopefully the chapter will answer your second statement. Maybe, but that would have given her a bit of hope, so nah. Sirius was potioned so...yeah he gets a chance. Hagrid...well, you will see the reason for his disappearance soon enough. Maybe...As for all the kinks Umbridge as in mind for Snape, do you want to see it? I have to go to a deep, dark place for you to see it but I can do it.**

 **Charles Ceaser - Thank you!**

 **Alex2909 - I know right, but his death is sweet.**

 **Gurgaraneth - Thanks!**

 **Eldersprig - He really is a shit person and agree for leaving him for last, but I plan on making sure his death is painful.**

 **Venus914 - Thanks and I'm pretty sure most people would tear people a new asshole if they got screwed over like Harry.**

 **(guest) EP - Thanks!**

 **gginsc - I know right, and no it was a ghoul specialized to ravage Ginny. Hermione did it for knowledge.**

 **PappyOldGuy - Thanks and I am happy you like it so much.**

 **Greer123 - *Takes a large bow* Thank you, thank you.**

 **MoodeysProtege - I kind of like those stories as well, but I feel that Harry would be more menacing and terrifying opponent if he used his head instead of his brawn. He's powerful, but he uses his magic and power sparingly. I'm very happy you have enjoyed my story! I added two sex scenes in this story to make up for it.**

 **(guest) Azrael - Thank you and I'm sorry for the long breaks, life just pulls me away.**

 **(guest) That Guy - When you hear the reason from her own lips, that will change your tone, besides her getting cursed with severe dyslexia would be too easy, even though it would be hell. And I am working on it, don't worry.**

 **(guest) staar - I am glad you like it and I hope you enjoy this update.**

 **God of 0blivion - Many people guess spiders...Well, it's true that its' his greatest fear, though.**

 **917brat - Thank you and I hope you like this chapter**

 **TheRaviner - I'm just peachy! Don't worry, besides it is a dark Harry Potter fanfic. I can't make sure a story if I am all light-hearted about it, can I?**

 **ToddGilliss - I know, I know.**

 **~Kourtney Uzu Yato!**


	13. Chapter 13

Chapter 13

* * *

[Flashback]

 _A new prefect was making her rounds before she stumbled upon a message,_

 _ **Her Skeleton will lie in the chamber forever!**_

 _The prefect than ran to find the nearest teacher as she started to cry out, "Help! Help!"_

[Present]

People immediately flooded into the area along with Hermione who was still shaken up from Harry's message paled to a sour milk as people slowly inched away from her as if she was a bad omen.

The message struck a cord from within her as she started to lightly shake, 'Ginny...'

As the students conversed, aurors rushed into the castle and shooed the students back into their common rooms for questioning as the teachers were held up in Albus' office.

The lead auror slammed his hand on his desk, "That's it. Albus Dumbledore, as of now you are banned from setting another foot back into this castle!"

McGonagall immediately stood up to his defense, "Watch your tone, young man!"

"Cram it, McGonagall! If you give me any lip, I'll toss you on your ass as well!" He snarled

Before she could blow her top, Dumbledore placed a calming hand on her shoulder, "Calm down, please let us not argue. Now you all need to understand, that I am needed here. I can protect the students."

Another auror had his arms crossed over his chest as he spat, "Oh really? And all the situations here are just what? A coincidence? What's next you want to tell us that Harry Potter is doing all of this?"

'Yes! But you idiots won't believe me!' He inwardly screamed

He let out a disappointed sigh as the auror continued, "The two werewolf attacks within hours of each other, the maiming of Draco Malfoy and Pansy Parkison, the torture and sadistic death of Neville Longbottom, the unexplained deaths of Sirius Black and Arabella Figg are all within days of each other and you expect me to believe that you can protect the students when everyone around you is dropping like flies?!"

Albus opened his mouth to speak before a pair of knocks rang out and he said, "Come in!"

The door opened and Hagrid came in, carrying a set of bones and a collection of torn pieces from a Gryffindor Hogwarts uniform.

The half-giant saw the group of aurors and the paling group of teachers, "Um...I'll come back later."

The lead auror growled, "No. Enter. What are you carrying?"

Hagrid glanced at Albus, but another auror growled, "Don't look at him, look at us. Now answer him."

Hagrid looked at the pile of bones in his hands, "I think...I found Ronald Weasley."

A pair of aurors immediately converged on him and the female one said, "Put them down, please."

He did as they asked and backed away as the second auror cast a spell and nodded to the lead auror, "These are the bones of Ronald Weasley."

"Get out!" He snapped, pointing at the door as the rest of the aurors aimed their wands at him.

Albus surrendered with his hands raised as he slowly made his way out of the castle, a tear dropping down his wrinkled face as the door slammed behind him with a vicious sense of finality.

As he made his way into town he thought, 'Is this what you are planning, Harry? Haven't you caused enough havoc?"

[Night]

The mood of Hogwarts was unnerving and depressing, all the deaths and mutilations kept happening one after the other.

The Hufflepuffs were terrified and point-blank refused to leave their common rooms and Sprout didn't have the heart to ignore their requests.

The Ravenclaws left in groups of five to ten people as they didn't want to be ambushed by whoever was picking off all the students of Hogwarts and more than once wished Harry was here so he could fix this mess.

The Slytherins absolutely refused to leave their common room without a group of upperclassmen in fear of being hexed and assaulted in which attacks against them had quadrupled now that Snape was on the run for attacking and assaulting his godson and three other students. The rest of the school wanted and needed a scapegoat and their house suited the rest of the community just fine to be their stress-relieving punching bag.

The Gryffindors were in the epitome of their depression, but no one felt worse than Hermione who found herself isolated, just like her middle school years but much worse. No one associated with her as those who did found themselves dead.

By the end of the day, Hermione quickly returned to her dorm room, changed into her pajamas and went to bed, hoping that tomorrow was slightly better. As she heard the girls in her dorm shuffle into their beds, before it finally became quiet and she allowed her body to unwind.

When the clock struck midnight, Hermione grimaced and turned, quickly shifting positions as she felt that she was on fire before she snapped into a sitting position and touched her cheek, before she quickly removed her hand, surprised at how hot it was.

She soon felt the heat spreading from her hand down to the rest of her arm and the rest of her body before she then lost all feeling as her body started to move its' own accord, jumping out of bed and slowly moving at a sedated pace. The poor girl couldn't even scream, as she wondered where the hell she was going before she saw the hall leading to the library and she entered.

Finally, after she turned a corner and entered the restricted section, she saw someone who had been haunting her nightmares since his late-night visit into her bed.

He was sitting on a large, comfortable plush chair as he was wearing a pair of dark-washed skinny jeans with a pair of combat boots and a silk shirt.

Her mouth finally moved under her own power as she whispered, "Harry..."

He gave a large grin, "Hello, Hermione!"

"What have you done?"

He chuckled, "Many, many things, little otter."

She clenched her fist, "Someone will find out and they will stop you."

Harry gave a mad cackle making a vile shudder run down her spine, "Really? Do you think they can? We both know how pathetic the ministry truly is."

"You would allow Voldemort to kill us?" She whispered

"Hmm, I have my bones to pick with him, but I need to settle my score with the lot of you first."

"Have you been responsible for all the murders?"

He didn't bother responding as he looked up at the ceiling.

"Answer me, please!"

Harry gave a slightly disturbing grin as he looked down from the ceiling back to her, making her shiver at the amused/bored look on his face, "You feel nothing."

He shook his head, "But I do... I feel many things. Arousal, satisfaction, peace, and several other things."

She teared up, "How could you?"

Harry just gave her a serene-filled smile, "Quite easily."

"What are you going to do to me?"

He let out a slight sigh as he beckoned her towards him, "Come here."

She tried to stay still, but her body moved until she sat on his lap.

"How...?"

He let out a bit of a sadistic giggle, "Remember when I kissed your cheek that night? And my little message?"

She paled, "The Basilisk."

He cooed and pinched her cheek, "Correct but not quite, little otter. The venom from the Basilisk."

"H-how...the venom is supposed to be deadly."

"It is, but I'm the person who has been living with its' venom through my veins for years. Fawkes' tears made sure it didn't kill me, but I was able to bind with it and that hellhole. But that's not important, what you need to know is that you are mine now. Considering your crush on me, think of this as mercy. You get to be my cute little maid to watch over the children I get to bring into this world with my beautiful bride."

"Never!"

"You don't have a choice, little otter. By the time I'm done with you, will be nothing sort of a druggie addicted to me."

Tears fell down her cheeks as she gave him a snarl, "I'd rather die."

He tilted his head, "Would you?"

"Yes!" She screamed

Then his face turned emotionless, "...Then die," he snarled as he threw her through the library and into the wall, making it collapse before her feet as she finally skidded to a stop.

She fell unconscious for ten minutes, she woke up with a groan and whispered, "Am I dead...?"

Harry leaned over her and quipped "Nope. But you will be, you have an hour. You better pray that I don't catch you or I will deliver your wish."

Her vision started to become clearer as she realized the situation she was still in, "My...wish?"

"To die, of course. It won't be easy, I'll be vile and cruel just as you were to me in that courtroom on that damned day."

She ran off, stumbling as she went as he watched her disappear down the hall as he let a smile settle on his lips, "You better run little otter. If I catch you, Merlin knows what I'll do to you."

Hermione huffed and puffed as she raced down the hall before stumbling into Cho Chang, "Hermione?"

"Help me! You have to help me, please!"

"What's go-Urk!" She choked as she slowly looked down at the blade in her chest, before she turned around to see someone she thought was dead, "Ha-arry?"

He grinned, "You know I wondered why Cedric ever dated a whiny little cur like you. But you can apologize to him when you meet him on the other side," he concluded before he vertically bisected her.

Hermione screamed as she was covered in her blood as she looked at the emotionless face of her ex-best friend as he spat, "Run!"

She then continued to run as she saw the vile ghostly visage of Neville, bleeding and rotting, the festering wound of the Potter symbol etched into his chest, just made the sight more unnerving.

"N-Neville?"

"You...I HATE YOU!" He snarled his eyes were blood red as he lashed out at her, catching her on her face, making her stumble back as she raced off as Neville chased after her, screaming curses and wishes that she died a horrible death just as he had.

Hermione continued to run as she felt the wisps of his icy figure trail after her along with the sound of Harry's blade slicing through the air, only spurred her onward.

The chase continued for what felt like hours Hermione was huffing and puffing before she skidded to a stop when she saw the rotted visage of Ron, clumps of greasy, goo-covered spider eggs were nesting inside of the rotted, moss-filled cervices of his body as spiders crawled all over him as he glared at her with his glowing yellow eyes as he screamed and cursed at her as she continued to run.

Then as she tried to get to the second floor, she saw the ghostly visage of Ginny who looked like a greasy skeleton with skin on it, a dark chunky gray substance settled into a puddle underneath her as the only thing bloated about her was her stomach as she screamed and chased after her, making her run again.

"It's your fault!"

"It's your fault!"

"I wish I never met you!"

"I wish the troll smashed you!"

"Damn bookworm!"

"Useless!"

"Worthless!"

They finally cornered her as they slashed at her skin as she could see flashes of what Harry did to them.

"Why do you get to survive!"

"It's not fair!"

"Suffer!"

"Suffer as we have!"

Just as they were about to converge on her to tear her apart, she heard Harry's voice cut through the madness, "Your hour is up."

The gruesome visages disappeared, leaving Hermione alone with only Harry.

He menacingly sauntered towards her as she pressed herself against the wall and she screamed, "I want to live! And I will live!"

She felt something snap from within her and flicked out her wand and was about to cast a spell before he grabbed her arm as he pulled her close to him, "That's my new spitfire maid," he grinned before he kissed her full on the lips, shocking her into releasing her wand.

Hermione quickly collapsed into his embrace as he could only smirk into the kiss as her lips were black from the venom, her eyes became slightly glazed over as she slumped against the wall as he whispered into her ear, "I can't wait to see how your mind degrades."

She was panting as she mustered up a glare, "I will overcome this."

He just gave her a smile, "We will see, won't we?"

Then, he vanished with a pop, leaving a flustered witch behind who immediately collapsed from the stress of her situation.

* * *

[Luna's Household]

He apparated back several steps before her house and spat in the grass, watching it rot, as he let out a huff before he made his way inside to find Luna resting on the couch in a silk dress. When he walked over to her, she asked, "Alright, mister, what did you do?"

"Let's just say I'm putting in training for our new maid."

"Oh really? So those new fangs do a lot more than spice up our time together."

"Don't test me, doll."

"Of course not, love. But the venom will make her addicted to me and seek me out as well it will force her to lash out, completing her isolation then she will only depend on both of us."

"So, I get my maid?"

"Of course, after all, a princess beautiful as you deserves nothing but the best."

She grinned as she kissed his cheek, "Charmer."

"I try." He grinned

* * *

[Poppy's Office]

"Ugh..." A low groan rang out, making Poppy quickly walk towards the bed where Draco was resting.

He blinked his eyes as his body felt heavy and he felt that his head got slapped with a beater's bat repeatedly.

"Mr. Malfoy...Can you hear me?"

He tried to speak, but he could only muster a slight wheeze as Poppy helped him drink a cup of lukewarm water, making him give a slight glance of thanks.

He could only croak out, "W-what happened?"

"You were attacked by a werewolf. I'm sorry."

Draco tensed as his mind immediately recalled his attack and started to hyperventilate before Poppy hit him a calming spell as he felt a vile shudder run through him.

"Who did it?"

"Mr.-"

"Tell me?! Please...I need to know, please."

"Severus Snape was the one who attacked you that night. I'm so sorry."

Draco paled and she continued, "Only you and Miss Parkison, survived."

"And they-"

"Are dead. Again, I'm very sorry, their parents already took them to be buried, but you still need to rest."

"What did he do to me?"

"I'm sorry, but I will tell you once your parents are with you," She stated as she turned to leave before he called out, "Wait. How's Pansy?"

She gave him a sad look, "She's beside you, the shock of the attack on her person knocked her into a healing coma. I am not sure if she will wake up. Please stay in bed."

Draco could only watch her retreating back as tears fell down his face as he pulled his knees up, making a vile stab of pain shoot up his spine as he let out a bit of a sob as he wished he was in a horrible nightmare.

Romilda was beside Draco, but she was in a comatose state as her mind continued to replay her attack as she stared at her stomach, wishing that she was just in a horrible nightmare.

[Voldemort's Throneroom]

The snake-like man grinned at his forces, "Now...my dear Death Eaters. It is time to make our name feared throughout Britain once more and no one will stand in our way."

They cheered before he silenced them with a single hand raise and he ordered, "Go to town and take out as many people as possible, I expect a heavy death toll or I will be disappointed."

"Yes, my Lord."

"Dismissed."

The pale man could only grin as he would soon have the entire country under his control and no one would be in his way.

'It's a damn shame, I couldn't have him as a death eater, he could easily be on Bella's level and possibly my own if given the proper training.'

* * *

[Abe's Bar]

Finally, the sun settled over the horizon as Albus made to go to his brother and his old bar.

He gave a small smile, "Hello, Abe."

"Albus."

"Is something a matter?"

"Just annoying pest who keeps coming back to my bar."

"I see...but, would you be willing to talk over drinks?"

"And why should I?"

"Abe, please. I really need someone to talk to with my current situation."

"Shouldn't that girl of yours be willing to listen to you?"

"I got kicked from my position as Headmaster."

"Really? What got you tossed on your ass from your esteemed position after so long?" He quipped

"Now, why so cold? I just want to talk."

Abe gave him a frosty look, "Cold? You want to know why I'm so cold?"

* * *

 **Ending the chapter! I hope all of you like and sorry for the wait! Sorry for the shitty cliffhanger to this chapter and how shit it is, but I decided to leave it here. The next chapter will be better, I promise.**

 **Thank you for the reviews!**

 **SlytherinQueen020 - Thank you very much and I agree that Harry x Luna pairings are the best, I always love this pairing because I feel they would be a good match. I'm really big on Harry x Hermione or Harry x Ginny which I find nasty and I feel that the pairing is viciously forced. I can also see Harry with an older woman as well because I feel he never really had a childhood and someone to give him balance. Overall, I'm happy you love my story. Hmm, maybe, I but I did like Scott in the beginning but I kind of enjoy Peter as a villain and I love Teen Wolf. If I had to write a fanfiction on the series, I would make Scott more mature and darker. I feel his character got ham-fisted as the episodes went on. Although I do love Stiles.**

 **Guest#1 - Thank you!**

 **Draph91 - I don't think he did either, someone PM me if I'm wrong, but I am a good 60% sure that he didn't tell Albus where the chamber was. Either way, in this story, let us just say he didn't and move on.**

 **Gurgaraneth - Thank you.**

 **Xerox45 - Thank you and I hope you enjoy this chapter.**

 **DarkRavie - Thank you.**

 **Perseus12 - I know right? They will get what's coming to them and it's going to be sweet.**

 **djsmall565 - Thank you and I plan on toying with Hermione a lot and I'm happy you are enjoying the story.**

 **Banshee-024 - Thank you and Dumbles will get his punishment, after all, he's not in the castle anymore.**

 **TheGrandDisciple - Thank you, but I don't feel that Ron deserves such a special show and Ron getting eaten by spiders is just what he deserves. Who knows...maybe~. Thanks for enjoying!**

 **PappyOldGuy - I'm glad you enjoy this story and the interplay between characters and I hope you enjoy this update.**

 **fifespice - Thank you!**

 **sandipi - Thank you and I hope you enjoy this update.**

 **(guest) staar - Yeah, I was going to have her be cooked alive as a hen, plucked of feathers before being spiced up and roasted alive in an oven. But I feel it may have been a bit too brutal. Tell me if you want me to make it a short extra scene at the end of the next chapter and I'll do it.**

 **(guest) simon d uzumaki - Thank you and Hermione is going to be Luna and Harry's slave, but I'm not going to transform her into a house elf, she will be a lower form of a maid and used for both of their pleasures. But let it be noted that the relationship is mainly Harry and Luna, Hermione fucked up her chance to be with Harry and she will only be nothing more than a plaything until Harry's done with her.**

 **(guest) Azrael - Thank you, I'm glad you enjoyed it.**

 **(guest) That Guy - My apologies for making you wait and I hope you enjoy this chapter and your fever will finally give up its' struggle.**

 **mizzrazz72 - I know, I feel that Arthur would have a better match with a lovely woman that actually cares for her family and would love her sons.**

 **Arsao Tome - Thank you, thank you very much - Elvis Presley**

 **Kilare T'suna - But that would be too easy, wouldn't it?**

 **Strayan Mate - Thank you and you have to wait and find out.**

 **Phantomsoul2015 - I'm glad you enjoy it.**

 **DarylDixon'sLover - Thank you.**

 **Midnight Angels - Oh, but why, he's just getting started.**

 **(guest) Azrael - My apologies.**

 **ToddGilliss - Yep.**

 **Skull Flame - Yep! Unfortunately, he hasn't and neither have I, (gasp) yes, yes, I know I haven't and I need to. When I get a long break, I'm going to send an entire week just watching Game of Thrones and probably have ten story ideas by the end of season 1. Regardless, I'll get on it and Hermione betrayed Harry due to her ironclad belief in authority and that she was stealing from Harry. If he knew, he would be in the right for dumping her which would leave her as fresh pickings for everyone who does loathe her personality.**

 **Destineyofme - Thank you.**

 **Eternity456 - Thank you and I am happy you are enjoying it.**

 **DannyDivine - Thank you and I love that you love the story.**

 **~Kourtney Uzu Yato**


End file.
